


Intertwined

by fredmalfoyx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Good Slytherins, Gryffindor & Slytherin Inter-House Friendships, Heartbreak, Hogwarts, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Graphic Smut, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slow Burn, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 82,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredmalfoyx/pseuds/fredmalfoyx
Summary: Cassandra Moondale has moved to Hogwarts from Beauxbatons after her parents died in a tragic accident. When she arrives, will a certain mischievous red-head bring her out of the darkness and shows her the beauty of life and all it has to offer or will she come out of the whirlwind of life with someone else by her side?ON BREAK
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy & Theodore Nott & Blaise Zabini, Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/George Weasley, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Theodore Nott/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

_There are times_

_in all of our lives_

_when we feel as though_

_no one really knows us_

__________________________________________________________

"Cassandra, please hurry up. We don't want you to be late on your first day, do we?"

"Sorry Cissa! I'll be down shortly!" Cass called back whilst stifling a yawn.

Turning back around, Cass took one final look at her appearance before deciding it was as good as it was going to get for her this morning. Annoyingly, Cass had woken up this morning to a lovely, angry, red spot gracing her forehead with its presence and after spending almost 20 minutes making sure it is hidden by layers upon layers of concealer, she had concluded that this was a battle she, sadly, was not going to win.

So instead of attempting to cake her face with even more makeup, Cass stood up and made her way over to her wardrobe. Sliding open the smooth, ebony wood door, she looked intently at her collection of clothes before deciding on a simple pair of straight leg white jeans, a vintage and oversized navy sweatshirt, with a white collared shirt on underneath. Nice but also casual. Cass yanked on the now scuffed white trainers that she had gotten for her birthday last year, and carefully placed a dainty gold necklace with a gold letter C hanging simply in the middle around her neck.

Gently holding the necklace, Cass whispered "I love you, Mum, I love you Dad", before fiercely wiping her eyes to ensure that any unwanted tears hadn't crept their way onto her face.

"Cassandra!"

 _Shit._ The shrill call that echoed from the dining hall broke her from her absent-minded state, and hurriedly Cass rushed out of her room after taking a quick, longing glance, and raced down the long, winding stairs _._ She burst through the dining room doors, only to then propel herself into a hard object in front of her and land uncomfortably on the floor.

"Cass, as much as I love laying down with a girl, do you mind moving your heavy arse of her body?" Drawled a rather peeved looking Draco Malfoy.

"Um rude much, Malfoy?"

"Um crushing all my internal organs much, Moondale? Move. Now." He groaned.

"What's the magic word?" She taunted whilst deliberately trying to make herself heavier.

Suddenly, a stiff cough came from the doorway, and both Draco and Cass scrambled awkwardly to their feet. She looked down as a crimson flush slowly spread to her cheeks, trying to avoid the piercing gaze of Lucius Malfoy as he looked back and forth between her and his son.

"Now, would either of you like to explain what I just walked in on? Hmm?" He questioned.

A painful silence followed and Cass found herself silently begging for the ground to open up and swallow her.

"Cassandra, anything you would like to say?" Lucius pressed whilst slowly walking towards her.

Her head snapped up and she looked into his steel grey eyes fearfully before starting to babble about how it was an accident and really it was her fault because she wasn't looking where she was going, when Cass was cut off by a restrained laugh and snort coming from the left of her. Draco was looking at the black floorboards with an amused smirk on his face whilst clearly trying to hold back laughter at her pathetic state.

"Something funny Draco. Go on. Enlighten me." His father shot condescendingly at him which caused all humour to leave the boy's expression.

"No Father" He stated, looking dead in his father's eye, although not in a challenging manner.

"Well then, better run along, we will be leaving for the station soon." He said before swiftly turning on his heel and stalking out of the room.

They stood motionless and without communicating for several seconds, before exchanging small smiles and sniggering slightly. Together, Malfoy and Cass walked into the hall to check if our trunks had been brought down by the house-elves, whilst discussing excitedly the new school year.

"Honestly, Cass you'll love Hogwarts. Big fancy castle, lake, mountains. Totally your thing and nothing like Beauxbatons."

"How would you know Malfoy, you've never been to Beauxbatons?"

"That's not technically true, I saw it when we went to pick you up after -" He stopped short before running his hands through his floppy platinum blonde hair. "I'm sorry Cass, I shouldn't have brought it up"

"No it's fine, I'm going to have to talk about it eventually," She said, glancing slowly up at his solemn face.

"Oh wonderful, you both are ready" Narcissa exclaimed as she made her way gracefully down the stairs, dressed as though she was to go to a formal event, in a dark green fitted dress with a slim black blazer covering her flawless, ivory upper body. "Let's go shall we?"

***

The smell of soot and the manic sound of voices surrounded Cass as soon as they stepped onto Platform 4 and 3/4. Families hugging children goodbye and emotional parents took over her vision as Draco led her through the crowds of people attempting to find a clear area. They stopped near one of the doors on the Hogwarts Express and suddenly Cass felt lightheaded and sick as she realised this was it. Her new life begins when she steps onto the train. She turned to face Narcissa who was looking at her, with a sad smile drawn on her perfectly made-up face.

"Now Cassandra, do you have everything with you?"

"Yes, I think so"

"Are you sure? Well if you have left anything behind, I'll be sure to owl it to you"

"Thank you, Cissa, thank you for everything you've done for me this summer, and for taking me in." She embraced her gratefully as she gently stroked her hair.

"My dear, your mother and father was a very good friend to me growing up, I owed it to them. You are part of the family now and are always welcome at Malfoy Manor."

Cass smiled and looked up at her "thank you", she whispered.

Draco coughed and shuffled on his feet awkwardly, causing Narcissa and her to break apart. He moved towards his mother before leaning in and hugging her small frame and kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"Bye Mum, see you in a few months"

"Goodbye my lovely boy, look after Cassandra will you?" She softly cupped his face.

"Yes, yes don't worry I'll keep an eye out for her. Come on Cass, the train will be leaving soon" He said turning to her and nodding towards the train. Taking one last look at Narcissa, Cass followed Draco onto the Hogwarts Express, not knowing to the full extent that her life would change.

For better or for worse, she did not know. 

Draco led Cass down the small and crowded corridor, searching for an empty compartment. Eventually, they found one, and sliding the door open, they entered and sat comfortably on the seats. Lost in her own thoughts, she leaned her head against the cold window and watched as the luscious, green countryside blurred past.

"Hey Moondale, you good over there?" Malfoy asked with a concerned tone, waving his hands in front of her face.

Blinking, Cass snapped her hazel eyes up to meet his silver ones.

"Oh, um yeah. Just nervous I guess"

Leaning back against his seat, he offered her a comforting smile.

"You have nothing to worry about, you'll be sorted into Slytherin, no doubt." He assured her.

What if I'm not though, she thought to herself while returning a small smile in Draco's direction. They sat in silence for a little while, after that; Draco reading the Daily Prophet and Cass trying to control her thousands of thoughts.

However, this peaceful moment was swiftly broken by the sound of the door banging open and a girly squeal quickly following.

"Drakey! We've been looking for you everywhere!"

A girl with dark, straight hair and a flawless looking face rushed over to where an unamused Draco was sat looking at his hands and crushed him in, what appeared to be a very one-sided hug.

The annoying girl was followed in by a tall and skinny blonde boy who watched distastefully as Draco was being crushed, and then two burly boys both with light brown hair.

"Um Cass, this is Pansy Parkinson" Draco indicated towards the girl who was practically drooling over him. "And this here is Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe" He continued, pointing at each boy.

"Yeah hi, you can call me Theo though" The blonde boy smiled at Cass whilst sitting next to her. "And ignore Pansy, we all do"

"Oh shut it Theo" Pansy glared at him, before turning her gaze onto her. "Who are you and how do you know our Draco" She asked curiously.

Draco looked at Cass apologetically before turning to her.

"Pans, this is Cassandra Moondale, she's joining Hogwarts from Beauxbatons, so be nice"

"Oh so you're the girl whose parents were killed like a year ago right" She stated bluntly.

"Pans!" Theo hissed in shock. 

Cass stared at her with a shocked expression, unable to utter any words. It appeared that her expression was mirrored on every other face in the compartment as they all stared at Pansy. Tears filled Cass' eyes at the cruel reminder and she ungracefully stood up and made her way towards to door, grabbing her carefully folded robes from the storage above her as she went.

"If you could excuse her, I-I'm going to get into m-her robes now" She choked her voice thick with emotion. "No, no Draco, I'm f-fine, please stay here" Cass looked at him pleadingly as he stood up and took a step towards her.

Turning on her heel, she stumbled out of the compartment and down the corridor and rushed into the toilet. She waited until she had locked the door before sinking to the floor in heavy sobs. Hot tears ran down her face uncontrollably and Cass covered her wet face with her hands as she tried to control herself. Breathing heavily, she slowly pushed herself off the floor and instead leaned her palms on the sink. Cass looked up into the dirty mirror and stared at the bloodshot eyes that were reflected.

"Calm down Cass, get a grip" She muttered under her breath.

Wiping away any residue of her breakdown on the side of her hand, Cass got changed into her plain black Hogwarts robes. Smoothing her hair and splashing her face with cold water, she took one final shaky breath before unlocking the door and stepping out into the corridor and onto someone's foot causing them to drop their robes in pain.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry" She rushed out, whilst leaning down to pick up the fallen robes.

"Oh no worries, it's nothing!" A warm and low voice replied.

Suddenly the train jolted, causing her to be thrown forwards and knocking the person in front of her to the ground, with her landing painfully on top of them.

A painful grunt sounded and I opened her eyes to begin to start profoundly apologise for her clumsiness to find herself staring into the kind and mischievous chocolate brown eyes of the red-headed boy beneath her.

At first, all he could do was stare into the green eyes of the pretty brunette girl who lay on top of me, but the moment was interrupted by a high-pitch giggle of a small first-year heading into the toilet.

The girl lept off him and extended a hand to help him up, babbling about how her two left feet and how she was so sorry in a funny but also cute kind of way. He stood up rubbing a muted pain of my lower abdomen and tried to hold back an amused grin.

"Honestly, don't worry about it," He said to her, breaking her ongoing tangent about how she should've been looking where she was going. "I've never seen you before, are you new?" He asked.

The girl looked up at him and he could now see the red rings that surrounded her eyes, a clear sign that she had been crying.

"Yeah, I am, moved from Beauxbatons. Third-year" She said softly, her voice melodic.

"Third-year huh? You'll be in the same year as my brother then." He grinned at her. "So what's your na-"

"Hey, Fred! Come check this out, Lee is going to prank Longbottom!" George, his twin, grabbed his arm, pulling his away from the girl in front of his, leading him down the corridor.

Laughing the tall redhead boy followed him but remembered the beautiful girl he was talking with and quickly turned around to wink at her before continuing down the corridor with his twin.

But not before he saw her look down smiling at the floor, her golden brown hair falling perfectly around her face and a faint pink colouring her cheeks.

Cass slowly walked back to her compartment, with a dazed expression on her face. _Did that boy really just wink at me? He's kinda cute, in a sweet, fun sort of way. Wait, what's is his name again? Oh, Fred. Fred. He must be a twin judging by the similarity he shared with the boy who ended the fleeting moments she spent with him_ , She thought on her way back.

"Hey Cass, are you okay?" Draco asked in a low voice as Cass took her seat next to him.

Calmly, she nodded. She didn't want him to know about the emotional time she had spent in the bathroom. It was over now. In the past.

For the rest of the journey, the train ride passed pretty uneventfully. Crabbe and Goyle played exploding snap and Pansy was filling a very bored Draco on her summer, whilst Theo gave Cass the rundown on life at Hogwarts. Mainly it was just him bragging about how Slytherin is the best, with the best Quidditch team. Somehow, Cass got the impression he was being slightly one-sided.

Finally, the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station, and Cass followed Draco and the rest of our group as they made our way over to carriages being pulled by skeletal winged horses, which she recognised to be thestrals from her second year at Beauxbatons.

"Woah" Cass breathed, staring at the creatures.

"What?" Draco asked curiously, following her gaze.

"The thestrals, duh"

"Wait. You can see them? We were taught that only people who had witnessed a death ca-"

He stopped mid-sentence and looked at me softly with his stormy silver eyes and mouthed a silent apology.

Cass mouthed back "don't worry about it" before climbing into the nearest carriage after Theo. Draco follows and squished himself next to her in an attempt to avoid sitting next to Pansy, which she clearly notices as she shoots a spiteful glare at Cass as though it was her fault.

Once they had all piled into the carriage, the magical but also haunting creature began to move forwards and Cass desperately tried to push away her thoughts as they rode down the path towards the grand castle of Hogwarts. 


	2. Chapter 2

you feel like home,

and everywhere I have never been,

all at once

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Ah there you are, I have been looking for you." A tall stern-looking witch with silver, grey that was drawn into a tight bun walked over to Cass.

"My name is Professor McGonnagol, welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," She said to Cass, with a thin smile. "If you could please follow Cass into the Great Hall, you need to be sorted into your House." She turned on her heel and led Cass down the stone corridor to a set of huge, beautifully ornate doors which she pushed open to reveal a magnificent sight.

The big doors opened to reveal an extraordinarily large hall with grand walls and a ceiling that was bewitched to look like a starry, night sky, which was filled with hundreds of floating candles. Cass nervously passed through the middle of the four long tables that were filled with students, all staring at Cass as she passed, however instead of looking at their curious faces, she kept her eyes focused on the stone marble floor beneath Cass until Professor McGonnagol had stopped next to a wooden stool that stood in front of the teacher's table.

A seemingly old, tall, and thin wizard, with silver hair and a beard, then rose from his grand chair that was placed in the centre of the teacher's table. He briefly looked at Cass, his eyes twinkling from behind his half-moon shaped spectacles before he clapped his hands loudly. The dull sound of students whispering stopped.

"Now that the first years have been sorted into their houses, it is time to sort our new third-year student, Cassandra Moondale, who has joined us from Beauxbatons. I expect you all to treat her with the utmost kindness and make her feel right at home!" He boomed, his voice echoing off the intricate stone walls.

Cass felt the warmth spread to her cheeks and silently prayed that she didn't resemble a beetroot.

"Now my dear, place sit on this stool here and I will place the sorting hat on your head. Once you have been sorted, please join your house at its table" McGonagall spoke kindly, gesturing to the stool and then the four long tables that stood in front of Cass as she turned around to face the thousands of eyes.

Slowly and shaking slightly, Cass made her way over to the stool and sat gingerly on it. She nervously glanced up to look at McGonagall, and locked eyes with Draco who was watching Cass curiously, he offered her a small smile of reassurance. McGonagall then placed an old and worn pointed hat on her head and no sooner had this happened Cass started to hear a voice speak inside her head.

"Well, well a Moondale has come to Hogwarts. How extraordinary!" The sorting hat exclaimed. "Now the issue of where to place you. Smart, no doubt about that; kind and loyal to a fault, perhaps you would do well in Hufflepuff."

She snorted quietly as she remembered all the little insults Draco had made about Hufflepuffs during their summer together, he would die if Cass was sorted there.

"Ah but now that I look further, I see a strong sense of ambition and cunning, you would be a great Slytherin definitely, definitely. Nevertheless, your bravery and courage are overpowering, good qualities to have but be wary, they could be your downfall. So be it. Better be... GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat shouted and immediately the deafening sound of cheering and clapping erupted from the students, especially from the far-left table, which had students stood up with elated looks on their faces. Cass sat there, taken aback. She always thought she was going to be sorted into Slytherin. Well, that's what Draco had told Cass. As McGonagall took the hat off her head, Cass got up. She looked and saw the boy, Fred, and his twin standing up cheering, and Fred saw Cass looking and winked at her as she made her way over towards them. Cass looked behind her to see Draco sat down glumly, his face leaning on his hands, looking deflated and disappointed.

Once she had reached the table and had sat down, the people surrounding Cass were patting her on the back or shaking her hand and introducing themselves with wide grins. Cass returned their eager smiles and felt a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach. She felt welcomed.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger" A girl with frizzy light brown curls and dark eyes smiled at Cass from across the table, extending her hand.

"Cassandra Moondale, but you can just call me Cass" She shook her hand, smiling.

"Pleasure to meet you, this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter" She turned her head to acknowledge a tall, red-headed boy with blue eyes and freckles sprinkled across his face and a smaller boy with messy black hair, bright green eyes behind round glasses and a thin lightning-bolt scar on his forehead.

The boys smiled at Cass and both shook her hands.

"Wait. Harry, as in Harry Potter, the boy who lived?" She asked astonished after noticing the faint, red mark on his face.

"Uh yeah, that's me" He coughed awkwardly.

"Woah" Cass breathed, in a slight daze. "Well, it's great to meet you all"

Another clap sounded from the front of the hall and Cass turned her head sharply to see Dumbledore standing once more.

"I only have one last thing to say before they commence the evening", He said, causing all the students to fall silent once more.

"Let's eat, shall we?"

The table filled with plates and plates of mouth-watering looking food and the hall was filled with the sound of voices and laughter once more, as content students began to tuck into the feast before them.

The rest of the meal was filled with introductions, talk of lessons, and Hermione filling Cass in on Dumbledore's speech of how the mass-murderer Sirius Black has escaped the wizard prison Azkaban and is now at large, resulting in more precautions at school.

And even though that news did cause a cold tremor to run through Cass, she knew that Hogwarts was going to be a good thing for her.

The new Cass starts now.

Cass followed her fellow Gryffindors through the magnificent castle to the Gryffindor common room on the seventh floor in Gryffindor Tower. As they walked, she took in the thousands of moving paintings that decorated the walls with wide eyes and gasped when the staircase began to move with her on it. Ron and Harry found this particularly amusing. Everything was so homely compared to Beauxbatons which was all very polished and regal.

Eventually, they arrived at the door to the common room which was covered by a large painting that everyone referred to as the 'Fat Lady'. The Gryffindor prefect Percy Weasley, Ron's older brother, stated the password 'mind boggle' causing the portrait to swing open to reveal a cosy room, with both the walls and furniture coloured scarlet and gold. Several armchairs and sofas were scattered around the room, as well as a large fireplace with a crackling fire that provided a welcoming warmth to the circular interior. Cass stepped inside and inhaled deeply. The smooth smell of burning wood alongside the faint scent of cinnamon and cardamom surrounded her.

Hermione turned around to look at Cass smiling. "Well? What do you think?"

"It's brilliant, I love it." Cass beamed.

"Come on! I have to show the girls dorm for our year" She grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up the short winding stairs to an oak door with a ebony plaque on it, the gold engravings on it stating 'third years' in fancy writing.

Slowly, she pushed open the door to reveal a room with five four-poster bed, once again with the red and gold themed. Two girls were already inside laughing and giggling among themselves whilst unpacking, one with light brown curly hair and the other with dark, almost black hair. Once they saw that Hermione and Cass had come in, they gave us both quick hugs and introduced themselves as Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil.

Hermione led Cass to the end bed, next to hers, explaining how it must of been added for me this year after she had been sorted. She sat down on the soft duvet and began to unpack my trunk which had stood at the foot of the bed when they had arrived.

All of a sudden, a girl with dark hair raced in with an delighted look on her face.

"Girls, girls, we need to get ready! Lee and the twins are throwing a back-to-school party in the common room in an hour and a half, and they've banned the first and second years!"

"Wait? What about Percy though, won't he just tell on us?" Lavender asked.

"Nope!" The girl, who Cass later found out was called Padma, exclaimed. "Oliver slipped him a dreamless sleep potion, he's out cold!"

Lavender and Pavarti squealed excitedly, Cass turned to face Hermione grinning from ear to ear, but my smile quickly faded when she saw her disapproving facial expression.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Cass asked her.

"I just don't think that it's a very good idea, it's the first night and all, I was hoping to get a good night's sleep before classes start tomor-"

"Hermione, please come to the party" Cass cut in, pleading. "You are literally the only girl I've actually made friends with yet, pretty please"

Cass widened her eyes and pouted like a child in the attempt to gain Hermione's sympathy. However, she just looked at her and snorted with laughter, before groaning and agreeing.

Cass crushed her in a hug before frantically searching for something to wear. She felt as though she had to make a good impression on her fellow housemates, and thus tonight was crucial. Once Cass had decided, she began to change into her black jeans and cropped satin black corset top, whilst Hermione changed into a deep red slip dress. Lavender then begged Cass to do her makeup and hair, which she reluctantly agreed to. But when she finished and Cass looked at her reflection, she couldn't stop a small smile from creeping onto her face. Cass' hair hung in loose waves and her eyes looked even more green than usual due to the smoky liner and dark mascara. Her lips were rosy and my skin was dewy.

Damn, I should get her to do my hair and makeup everyday, Cass thought to herself.

A wave of nerves flooded over her and she tried to calm to butterflies in her stomach as she watched Lavender carefully coat Hermione's lips in a natural pink gloss. Cass looked at the old clock on the wall opposite my bed. 10:45pm. Fifteen more minutes.

***

"George get off your arse and help me with your dad's muggle speaker!" Lee shouted from across the room. "You and Fred are the only ones who know how to use it!"

George groaned, "Ask Freddie then!"

The tall redhead turned around and hit a red balloon at his whining twin.

"Hey! I'm clearly busy doing the balloons, pull your weight!"

Moaning under his breath, George pulled himself up off the sofa and walked over to where Lee was pressing every button on their Dad's speaker trying to get it to work with a confused look on his face.

George smirked before pressing the button on the underneath of the speaker, and loud music began blasting out.

On the train to Hogwarts, George and Fred had charmed the speaker to play music without being connected to anything. Geniuses, they know.

After blowing up several more balloons, Fred rushed up to my dorm to quickly change out of his robes and into a plain grey t-shirt and my favourite pair of black jeans. He ran my fingers through his hair making sure everything was ready before heading back down, to where the common room was already full of people dancing, singing and chatting.

Some of the older Hufflepuffs had already heard about the party and had arrived, bringing with them some smuggled firewhiskey.

He made my way over to where Harry and Ronniekins were leaning against the wall, drinking butterbeer and laughing with Seamus and Dean.

"Hey Fred, wicked party" Dean patted him on the back.

"No worries boys, had to start the school year of with a bang one way or another didn't we?" Fred laughed.

The others boys nodded grinning, taking swigs of their drinks, all apart from Ron who was looking at the stairs across the room wide-eyed.

Fred followed his gaze to see Hermione and the new girl, Cassandra standing on the middle step looking across the room. His mouth went dry as he stared at her. She stood awkwardly, her hands playing with her perfect wavy brown hair as she said something to Hermione, but all the while she looked gorgeous. Her flawless skin reflected the golden light of the fire, causing her to look as if she was glowing, like she was an angel dressed in black sent from above

Fred caught myself and turned back around trying to distract himself from the beautiful girl. It was weird. She was two years younger than him. Ron's age. No. Bad idea, he thought. He made his way through the dancing crowd of people towards a table covered in cups filled of firewhiskey. Downing a cup, Fred felt the drink slowly warm his insides and his mind ease. Better. And without warning though he was dragged onto the 'designated dance floor' by Georgie, and Fred began to let himself loose to the pumping sound of the music surrounded the hot and heavy air and euphoric atmosphere. 

The common room pulsated with loud, booming music and bright flashing, neon lights from the charmed lights. Cass made her way over to where people where people were dancing, dragging Hermione behind her by her hand. They squeezed through the tight gaps between hot and, no doubt, hormonal teenagers until they found a space next to where Ron and Harry were jumping with the other fourth year boys.

"Ay! You made it!" Ron shouted at the two girls over the loud music, not taking his blue eyes off a shy Hermione.

"Come on, dance with us!" Dean grabbed Cass' hands and began twirling her around and around and around.

Dizzy with happiness, she giggled and grabbed Hermione's hands and began to bounce along to the rhythm of the music alongside her fellow classmates, Hermione soon joined in, both of them screaming the lyrics of the song...

"I feel so close to you right now, it's a force field!

I wear my heart upon my sleeve , like a big deal!"

Cass let my body follow the rhythm of the music and smiled like a Cheshire cat at the sight of Harry and Ron also trying to dance, badly. After what felt like hours of dancing, she stopped dancing and breathily shouted to the others over the deafening music "Hey guys, I'm going to get a drink!" before turning around and navigating her way back out of the dancing crowd to a large table filled with red and gold cups of butterbeer, water and what she thought was lemonade. Cass grabbed a cup of butterbeer and sipped the cold and thirst-quenching drink, watching as Ron tried to dance his way nearer to Hermione, who was dancing next to Padma.

"Not stalking me are you?" A voice teased from behind her.

Cass turned quickly around, too quickly and lost her footing stumbling to the side and knocking into a group of male Hufflepuffs, who looked a few years older.

"Sorry, sorry!" She said to them as steadying myself.

A tall and handsome boy with dark blonde hair and bright eyes, put his hand on her arm and smiled at her with perfect teeth.

"It's no worries, honestly" He spoke velvety, before smiling at Cass once more and then turning back to his friends.

Blushing, she moved back to the table, where the cause of the little incident was smirking, his eyes crinkling with amusement.

"You again. The boy I crushed" Cass laughed lightly.

"Yeah, I never got the chance to introduce myself properly. I'm Fred Weasley." Cass took his large and surprisingly soft hand, even with the calluses which she presumed was from Quidditch.

"Cassandra Moondale"

"I know who you are." He looked deep into her eyes, causing a flurry of butterflies to erupt in her stomach.

His large frame towered over her more petite one and Cass couldn't help but look down shyly, her black lashes brushing against her hot cheeks.

"Freddie! Aren't you going to introduce me?" A voice very similar to Fred's said loudly above the music.

Cass' eyes flashed up and she saw a copy of Fred sling his arm around actual Fred, a broad smile on his face.

"Sure, George this is Cassandra Moondale, Cassie, my twin George" Fred nodded his head towards George who winked at her, in a humorously seductive way.

"Absolute pleasure Cassandra" He said shaking her hand, "Sorry to interrupt but can I steal Freddie away from you for a quick moment"

Cass nodded, trying to hide the disappointment on her face and watched as they both turned around making their way through the crowd in front of her. But, Fred turned back around before he was almost out of sight and grinned impishly at her, before disappearing in the teenage mass.

Get a grip Cass, you're the same age as his little brother. You don't like him in that way.

Once he was gone, Cass became aware of how hot she was, and the slow lightheaded feeling became creeping back in. She made my way over to the large oak door, stepping over several bodies and pushing my way through groups of people, trying to get some release from the heavy atmosphere. But she couldn't get out. She was stuck between the sweaty chests of strangers. She tried to wiggle free but Cass was wedged. Her breathing sped up as my fear of claustrophobia kicked in. Her lungs felt as though they were shrinking and being crushed all over again, and she began to struggle in the tight space. Tears streamed down her face as her mind flashed back to that night. She gasped for air, but felt as though she found none. Squeezing my eyes tight shut, she desperately tried to shut the haunting images out but failed. With a final determined but also panicked attempt, Cass shoved my way free and threw the door of the common room open before running out.

It closed with an echoing bang behind her, and the refreshing cool air hit her face. Cass could still hear the faint sound of the music drone behind me, as she breathed heavily trying to slow my heart beat. Her cheeks were wet with tears and she flusteredly tried to wipe away the moisture, alongside most of my makeup. Cass sat down on the highest step and sat with her face covered by her hands for several minutes, her shoulders shaking slightly as she took in shaky breaths.

"Cassie? Hey, you ok?" Fred sat down next to her on the step, his brown orbs filled with concern.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine really. What are you doing out here? Go and enjoy the party! I'm fine!" She gave him a weak smile .

He didn't budge and instead took her shaking hands in his.

Her once soft curls were now messy waves. Her cheeks red with the slight residue of black mascara under her eyes. Her lashes spiky and wet with tears.

She is so beautiful, Fred thought to himself.

Her big green eyes looked up and into his, and he slowly lifted his hand to gently brush away a stray tear that was running down her cheek.

"What's wrong, why were you crying?" He asked her.

"Nothing, it's nothing. Just got overwhelmed" She said looking back down, clearly lying.

But instead of pressing any further, Fred pulled her small frame into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and he could feel her quietly sobbing as her head rested on his chest. They stayed like this for a few minutes, until Cass pulled away and looked at him once more, chewing on her lip.

"Um, Fred. How come you left the common room?" She asked quietly.

Fred felt my cheeks go slightly pink. He looked at his lap slightly embarrassed before returning her curious gaze.

"I was trying to find you."

It was her turn to blush, "But why?"

"Oh um, well, Hermione said she couldn't find you" Fred lied.

Idiot. Why did you say that? Stupid, stupid.

There was a sharp stab in his heart, when her face fell slightly, though she tried to mask it.

"And..." He tried to continue but his mouth went dry with anticipation.

She looked at him through her thick, dark lashes and Fred felt my heart almost skip a beat.

"And?" She almost whispered.

He opened my mouth to tell her the real reason he went looking for her when she broke our eye contact at the sound of footsteps on the stairs.

He looked as well to see Draco bloody Malfoy stood a few steps below of us, staring, his mouth slightly open.

Fred jumped up, standing in front of Cass, and glared at him.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" He asked him, his voice laced with venom.

Draco looked at him with a disgusted look before looking at Cass, his face softened.

"I'm here for Cass, I wanted to talk to her" He said, still looking at her.

"Why? What's she got to do with you?" Malfoy's eyes snapped back on Fred, his lips curling into a sneer.

"None of your damn business, blood-trai-"

"Guys stop it! Fred it's okay, Malfoy's a friend from summer" Cass stood between the two boys, turning her face to speak to both Malfoy and Fred.

Fred's hands which had clenched into fists loosened and his brewing anger and some other emotion that made his chest hurt, subdued.

"Fred, would you mind leaving Draco and I for a moment please? I'll come find you after" She said, her soft voice breaking his piercing glare at the blonde boy that stood across from him.

He began to object but her emerald eyes pleaded with my own and begrudgingly Fred began to trudge back on to the common room. However, when he turned the corner and reached the door, he stopped.

"Draco what are you doing here?" Fred heard Cass say happily.

"I wanted to see you, I can't believe you're in Gryffindor, clearly that old hat is useless" Malfoy replied spitefully. "What are you doing hanging out with that blood-traitor Cass?"

How is she friends with that arsehole? Fred thought.

"Don't call him that! He was just looking out for me" She defended. That's my girl.

"Yeah, if that's what you call it. Looks like he had something else in mind" Malfoy said angrily. "You'll probably be shagging him by next week!"

"That's ridiculous! We don't like each other like that! Don't be like this Draco!"

"Whatever" Malfoy spat sulkily.

"We're still friends yeah? Even though I'm in Gryffindor?" Cass said hopeful.

Bad decision, Cassie.

"Your not getting rid of me that easily, now come here" Malfoy said.

Fred quickly peered around the corner, to see Malfoy had his arms wrapped around Cass, his blonde head resting on her brunette. He felt a sharp ache in my chest. Pushing himself of the wall, he turned around and stomped back into the common room.

Get a grip Fred, you're not jealous. You don't like her in that way.


	3. Chapter 3

_You're not even mine_

_and even still_

_you move me in such a way_

_that I lose all control_

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cass awoke the next morning, laying on Harry's lap on the Gryffindor Common Room floor, her head throbbing with last night's hangover. 

_Fucking brilliant. First day, and I'm hungover. Nice one._ She thought. 

Aching, she peeled herself off the floor to retrieve a glass of water, being careful to not wake any of the passed out Gryffindors that decorated the floor and furniture of the room. As she sipped from the glass, she caught sight of the clock which read 5:12am. Cass internally groaned, but then almost dropped the glass completely when Ron let out a loud snore that caught her by surprise. She looked fondly at the three friends who were sound asleep on the sofa. Harry sitting upright, his head resting on the top of the sofa cushion, his arm wrapped around Hermione who was curled up into his side, her brown curls spilling over her face slightly and covering the boy's shoulder; and Ron who was spread out of the edge of the sofa, his head leaning on the armrest of the sofa, with a small space between him and Harry, that was slightly indented by what was Cass' body sleeping between the two. 

_These are my people_ , she thought as she watched the scene. 

Other people who were scattered across the room, stirred every now and then. Such as Dean who was curled up on the large armchair, next to Seamus. Or George, who was laying on the other sofa, along with Lee and Fred. All three tall boys looking to be in a very uncomfortable position that consisted of tangled long limbs. 

Cass finished her water and then made her way up to the dorm where she found Lavender, Pavarti and Padma all strung over their beds. Lavender's snoring rivaling that of Ron's. 

_There's no way I'm going to be able to get back to sleep with that,_ Cass thought so instead grabbed a warm, fluffy blanket from off her bed and walked back out to the staircase. With as much caution as possible, she creaked open the large window that opened to the Gryffindor balcony and crept out, carefully closing the window behind her. The crisp, morning air welcomed her and Cass curled up against the corner of the railings and watched as the sky lightened from the dark blue to a pale cornflower blue, with peachy pink clouds. 

As she watched the sky change, Cass took her mind back to before Hogwarts. To when it was her at Beauxbatons. Her and...her parents. 

"Bit early to be up, isn't it?" A male voice said from behind Cass, followed by the sound of the window creaking shut. 

"Well you're up aren't you?" Cass replied with a smile as she turned to see Fred smirking down at her, also wrapped in a red fluffy blanket, decorated with quaffles and bludgers. "Nice blanket"

"Why thank you, it's very cosy and has the added bonus of being immensely cool, much like me" Fred said, pulling it around himself tighter as he sat down next to her. Cass snorted. "So how come you're up?"

"Couldn't sleep I guess, yourself?"

"Ron's snoring woke me up, loud git" He remarked and Cass laughed loudly, nodding in agreement. "Any reason as to why you couldn't sleep?"

"I've had trouble sleeping for a while since... well let's just say I'm used to it now" Cass said, looking down at her fiddling hands. "Why'd you come out here?"

"Oh I saw you at here as I was coming back up the stairs from placing a blanket over George" Fred said.

"You two seem very close" Cass commented and Fred nodded, looking at the ever-changing colours of the sky, grinning.

"He's my best mate, it's always been me and him I guess, even the womb. Can't imagine life without him." Fred said, and turned his soft brown eyes onto Cass. "What about you, any siblings?"

Cass shook her head, causing her now messy brown hair to fall across her shoulders. 

"No, it's just me and my pare-....it's just me" Cass caught herself, swallowing her sadness hard. 

Fred's gaze softened as he watched Cass's emerald eyes flick downwards, trying to mask her pain. 

"I'm sorry, that was stupid of me to ask, I-I didn't think" Fred apologised, as he remembered Hermione mentioning to them about the death of her parents. 

"No, no it's fine" Cass said, offering him a ghost of a smile. 

Fred mentally murdered himself for his slip up.

"Do-do you wanna talk about it? I'm a very good listener...when I want to be" Fred offered and Cass was silent for a moment before nodding. 

"That would be...nice. Thank you" She said, her voice quiet. "But I don't know where to start."

"Well, what about at the beginning, tell me about them" Fred prompted. 

"Okay well, my mum is - was called Marié and my dad was Charlie. My dad came from the long line of Moondales, and married my mum when th-they were 19 in secret, before they joined the war. They had me at 20, were the most amazing parents I could have ever asked for." 

Cass closed her eyes as the memories of her childhood started flowing through her mind.

"My-my dad was funny and brave, and my mum was kind and caring. They-they raised me, made sure I wasn't raised by our house-elf but them, no matter how many of my dad's pureblood relatives or friends disliked it."

Fred listened to the girl recall her childhood intently, her face calm and serene in the morning sunlight. 

"It was always me and them, until - until it wasn't" Cass' voice started to break as she spoke. "It was a year ago, we were - we were on the way home and then these black cloaked men appeared out of nowhere."

Cass looked up at Fred with teary eyes.

"They tortured me. Used one of the Unforgivables on me to try to get information out of my parents, bu-but my mum, s-she threw this silver coin at me just as she was hit by this vivid green light. I-it was a portkey, t-took me to the Malfoys I guess, because I woke up six days later in their home and f-found out my-my parents, my a-amazing parents were dead. Killed by th-those men."

A single tear ran down her cheek. 

"Cass...I-I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry, that's awful. I should've never of asked" Fred apologised and Cass shook her head.

"I think I needed to tell someone who I don't know, but I'm glad it was you."

"What do you mean?" Fred asked slowly.

"I...I don't think you'll judge me Fred Weasley" She smiled, a small smile but still a smile as she stood up and walked towards the door, Fred followed her with his eyes, but then she turned back to him. "And I know that you won't treat me like I'm some poor, broken girl when I do get to know you."

"And are you? Some poor, broken girl?" He said and Cass grimaced.

"No. I am not going to wallow in my sadness, I am going to live. For my parents." She paused.

"And one day, I will kill those men."

And with that, Cass crept back through the window, leaving Fred alone on the balcony at sunrise, with nothing but a red quidditch themed blanket and his flurry of thoughts. 

***

"Alright what do we need to add next?" Cass asked, flicking through her Potions textbook trying to find the page for today's lesson.

"Er, I think it was the bat wings?" Harry said uncertainly, before nodding his head and pointing the ingredients list on the page in front of him. 

Cass leaned across the table, and grabbed the small packet of bat's wings and a knife.

"Okay, why don't I get on with chopping these whilst you slice up the dried nettles?" 

Harry agreed and she started cutting up the wings as Harry got to work on the nettles. She chuckled lightly as she overheard Hermione bickering with Ron about how long he was taking to cut up the wings. Glancing around the class, Cass noticed Draco on the opposite side of the Potions class trying to subtly place a bat's wing on Pansy's head without her realising.

_Typical, doesn't do anything in the class and still manages to be one of the best._

Cass scraped the bat's wings into the boiling cauldron as Harry sprinkled in the nettles and to their surprise the liquid turned a dark purple, instead of exploding which is personally what she had originally expected when Harry and Cass partnered up. 

Snape marched over to our desk and peered into their cauldron. He said nothing and moved on, which meant that they clearly hadn't failed otherwise instead of receiving the silent treatment they would most likely be shouted out for being 'incompetent fools' as Seamus and Neville were now being called from a few desks down. 

Cass breathed a sigh of relief and collapsed onto my stool, as did Harry. It was no secret the dislike between their Potions Professor and Harry, so whenever Harry was in his lesson he tried his hardest not to give Snape any reason to tell Harry off. 

Snape kept everyone behind until everyone had made the potions properly of course, seeing as it was the last lesson of the day. This had become a regular theme, in which Snape used this lesson to demonstrate his authority over the students by not permitting them to leave until everyone was finished to a satisfactory standard. 

When he finally released them, they all left the classroom grumbling and moaning, and Cass swore she saw a hint of a smirk play on his lips at the sight of their misery. _Nice guy._

She made her way down the corridor, breaking off from Harry, Hermione and Ron to go wash off the stain that the berry juice. It The hallway was surprisingly empty and she hummed quietly to myself as she strolled down. But something caught her eye briefly. A flash of orange. Cass shook it off, probably some student or something.

But oh. How wrong was she.

Cass screamed as a wet, sloppy goo covered her head, dripping down her back and into her face. She tried to shake it off, but that just made it spread down her even more, completely soaking her uniform. She knew who the culprits were immediately y their reputation.

"FRED! GEORGE! I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!" Cass yelled and stormed over to the column, where she found Fred and George in what appeared to be a 'very serious' conversation.

"And thus, the wand movement is crucial as it demonstrates one's ability to perform Charms" Fred said solemnly.

"Mmm, yes, I would have to agree with that Fred, fascinating stuff" George rubbed his chin thoughtfully as if he was pondering a deeper meaning to life. 

Cass growled angrily. She knew what they were doing.

The two tall red-haired boys turned their attention onto her, complete looks of 'shock' on their face. Cass raised her brows at them in warning and their facades faded into looks of complete amusement.

"Oh Cassie, didn't see you there!" Fred laughed.

"I'm loving the new look Cass, very you" George sniggered, as a drop of slimy goo dripped off the edge of her nose.

"Gee thanks George, I love having slime dropped on me from above and making me look like a slimy drowned rat" Cass glared at him, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"A very sexy slimy, drowned rat, I might add" Fred winked at her playfully, his smirk growing even bigger as she shot daggers at him. 

_King to E5._

"I hate you both." Cass said, her voice deadpan, and the twins just laughed. 

She turned to 'leave' but George grabbed her arm, pulling her back towards them.

_Queen to E6._

Cass spun around her hand full of the goo and threw it directly on to George's face. He released her other arm and stumbled back in shock, trying to rid the sliminess but failing terribly. Fred laughed, pointing at him in glee. However, his laughing soon stopped when she threw herself at him in the attempt to rub all the goo that was on her, onto him instead. He staggered backwards and ended up slipping on the slime, pulling her down to the floor with him. 

_Checkmate._

He exclaimed loudly as we hit the ground, but instantly Cass was scraping the sludge off her and covering Fred with it. He spluttered and tried to hold her arms away from him but failed as the slime dripped onto his face.

"George! Help me!" Fred shouted desperately as he fought off a vengeful Cass. It was George's turn to laugh.

"You're on your own mate!" He called, his voice weak from laughing. 

"Traitor!"

Cass shook her long hair, causing droplets of slime to shower Fred. He cried out, wiping them off his eyes and mouth. She faltered briefly as she saw his eyes darken slightly, and the corners of his lips curl into a slight smirk. And that hesitation was all he needed to use his strong form to flip her around, so that her back was not against the cold, wet stone and he was leaning over her, his face triumphant. 

"Accept defeat yet?" He said, his voice low.

"Never" Cass replied breathlessly, and tried to struggle against him but his muscular arms had pinned hers to the floor. 

"Wrong choice Cassie."

His brown eyes stared into hers, and she felt like he could read every thought running through her mind. But Cass didn't break the eye-contact, instead she stared back defiantly. She watched as his eyes flickered briefly to her slightly parted lips, but his eyes snapped back up to hers almost instantly. 

Cass took that as a chance to escape the cage he had created over her, as his large, lean frame towered over mine. She pressed her long nails into his hand and he winced, releasing her. Cass rolled out from underneath him, and scrambled to her feet, as did he. Except he was now examining his hand, and the red nail lines now etched on it. 

George high-fived me at her triumph over his twin brother. 

"Nice one" He snickered as he walked over to them.

"Um tha-"

"Nice one! Nice one? Excuse me, where is the brotherly support here?" Fred exclaimed.

"Oh get over it, you wuss!" George teased but quickly broke into a run down the corridor when he saw Fred's vengeful expression. 

Cass laughed at George's hastily exit before turning to Fed, her arms crossed as she looked up at his smirking face. 

"So, you're the kinda guy who likes to prank the new girl huh?" Cass said, as he continued to smirk down at her.

"Only when I think she's cute" He winked. 

"Do you really use those lines on all the girls here?" She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Just the ones who are worth it" 

"You think you're being hot right now?" Cass raised her eyebrows at him.

"Do you think I'm being hot right now?" He teased, and she felt her cheeks redden. 

"I -I need to go change my clothes, that are now covered in slime. No thanks to you!" Cass glared at him, desperately trying to hide her blushing face.

He sniggered at her gloopy self, and her cheeks grew even more warm. 


	4. Chapter 4

_I just like how it_

_feels when you are here ___

____

_and maybe that's all I know ___

______ _ _

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

______ _ _

Cass didn't manage to talk to Draco much in the days that followed, even though he was in her Potions and Defense Against The Dark Arts classes. Whenever, she would manage to catch his eye, they would exchange smiles and she would pull a funny face to make him smirk or snigger. But apart from that, nothing.

______ _ _

"Earth to Cass, helloooo?" George waved his hands in front of her face.

______ _ _

Cass blinked to see George preparing to flick water in her face to get her attention, so she hit him hard on the arm, causing him to yelp loudly. Ron and Harry snorted from across the table, whilst Fred and Hermione had amused smiles on their faces.

______ _ _

"What now George?" She asked the grinning red-headed sitting next to her.

______ _ _

"We were wondering how good you are at Quidditch"

______ _ _

"Um, why?" Cass asked suspiciously.

______ _ _

"Because Quidditch try-outs are tomorrow morning, and we, well Fred brought it up, were wondering if you were planning on trying out"

______ _ _

"Wait, really?!" Cass said excitedly, her face lit up causing Fred's smirk to grow as she beamed at the group. She had always loved Quidditch, and was pretty decent at it too; in Beauxbatons she played for the team as a chaser.

______ _ _

Fred's eyes locked with Cass' for a second. But Merlin, did it feel like an eternity.

______ _ _

They glistened like diamonds as she spoke about her time playing Quidditch at Beauxbatons. They crinkled in the corners as she laughed whilst telling her friends about the time when she accidentally set the broom shed on fire with her old friends. Meanwhile, Fred became more hypnotised the longer he looked into them, too mesmerised by the blue specks that lay hidden within the emerald depths of her iris', and the dark jade ring of green encasing the swirling emerald sea. 

______ _ _

But then she turned around, as Harry spoke to her, her eyes moving. Fred looked down at his plate. 

______ _ _

"Yeah, you should come and give it a shot! It will be a little after breakfast, so I guess I'll see you there?" Harry grinned at her, his green eyes gleaming.

______ _ _

Earlier in the week, Ron had told Cass all about how Harry was the youngest person ever to be selected for the Quidditch team, and how he is an amazing seeker. Funny how Draco had left that detail out when she had asked him about the Quidditch teams at Hogwarts, he just always bragged about how Slytherin was the best at Quidditch and how he was a seeker, like Harry.

______ _ _

Once she had finished eating dinner, Cass left to head back to the common room with Fred and George to try and get an early nights sleep before the big day tomorrow, whilst Ron, Hermione and Harry stayed behind discussing something which seemed important.

______ _ _

"So what do you two play?" Cass asked the twins, who were walking alongside her.

______ _ _

"Beaters" Fred replied, looking down at her.

______ _ _

Ah, that explains the fit physique, She thought.

______ _ _

"And yourself?" George asked, the corners of lips curling into a smile.

______ _ _

"Oh, well at Beauxbatons, I was a Chaser"

______ _ _

"Both on and off the field?" Fred teased her, his corner of his warm brown eyes crinkling.

______ _ _

"Don't be stupid!" Cass laughed. "No way, never!"

______ _ _

"So you're trying to tell me, that a pretty girl like you never chased any guys or had guys chasing after you?" His eyebrows raised in surprise.

______ _ _

"Nope"

______ _ _

"None?"

______ _ _

"None." Cass concluded as they entered the common room. She started making her way up the girls dorm, when Fred called after her. She turned around as he ran up several steps so that his face was the same height as hers.

______ _ _

"I was wondering if you wanted to skip breakfast tomorrow, and practice together before try-outs?" He said, looking in her eyes.

______ _ _

"That would be amazing! I'll meet you and George in the common room at 7 tomorrow morning then?

______ _ _

"Well actually, I was thinking just you and me"

______ _ _

Cass caught her breath and watched as his lightly freckled cheeks flushed slightly.

______ _ _

"That sounds perfect" She replied softly, before turning around and making her way to the girls dorm, but not before she saw him break into a grin whilst looking at the floor.

______ _ _

The next morning, Fred woke up early. He sat up smiling to himself, _he was going to hang out with Cass and play Quidditch._ As silently as possible, he got dressed, pulling on a pair of black joggers and his Quidditch training sweatshirt before slipping quietly out of the dorm and into the common room, where Cass was already sitting on one of the armchairs, waiting for him.

______ _ _

Fred's face split into a grin and she smiled back as him as she stood up, readjusting her baggy black hoodie.

______ _ _

"Shall we get going?" She whispered to him.

______ _ _

He nodded and led her out of the dark common room, holding on to her soft hand. Their careful silence was broken however when the door creaked painfully loudly as they tried to shut it. Fred began to snigger uncontrollably, causing her to start snickering as well. So laughing, they made our way down the steps and through the desolate castle.

______ _ _

"So, how are you feeling about today?" Fred asked her.

______ _ _

"Urgh, I'm so nervous. What if I make a fool out of myself?" She groaned.

______ _ _

A smirk returned to his lips, "Cassie, as much as I would love to see you make a fool out of yourself, I doubt you will today"

______ _ _

"Really? You've never even see me play?" She scoffed, rolling her emerald green eyes at him.

______ _ _

"True, I take it back. You'll definitely play terribly today and never live it down"

______ _ _

"Hey!" She hit him playfully on his arm, her mouth open and eyes wide in fake betrayal.

______ _ _

Laughing, Fred returned a small shove, causing her to stumble slightly to the right.

______ _ _

Her eyes crinkled as she threw her head back and let a loud laugh loose, revealing perfect, white teeth.

______ _ _

They continued to make their way down to the Quidditch stands, breathing in the crisp morning air and chatting about lessons, and the Quidditch team. Fred told her about how last year, Georgie and himself had pranked the team captain, Oliver, by hexing him, so that whenever he tried to speak for the whole of practice, his voice was high-pitched and squeaky. She chuckled and told him stories about her time at Beauxbatons, and how she was always in trouble.

______ _ _

Once they had arrived, they retrieved their brooms from the broom cupboard and Fred was most surprised to find out that she owned a sleek Nimbus 2001. Together, they soared into the air, and he watched her zip around, admiring her agility and speed as she flew.

______ _ _

_She wouldn't make a half-bad seeker._

______ _ _

Fred watched in awe as he saw her practice shooting quaffles through the goal hoops. She flew with such a grace, that meant you couldn't help but stare as she shot passed you. _Damn, she's got talent._ Cass and Fred practiced for around an hour, not that she needed it, until they saw Oliver, Harry and George walk onto the pitch, along with some other Gryffindors Fred didn't know, and spotting them with surprise. They flew down and walked over to the gathering Gryffindors.

______ _ _

"Alright! Listen up! The spots open today are all three Chasers, and then all the reserve roles. If you were hoping for anything different, feel free to leave now!" Oliver shouted, Fred watched as two disappointed boys turned around and walked over to the stands. "Let's begin shall we? We'll start with the Chasers. Those trying out for that position please come with me. Remember play well and play hard!"

______ _ _

"Yeah no lazy arses on this team!" George shot a 'menacing' stare at those trying out. 

______ _ _

"Yes thank you for that George." Oliver remarked, shooting him a glare.

______ _ _

"No probs co-captain" George winked at him.

______ _ _

"We are not co-captains!"

______ _ _

"Whatever you say co-captain" 

______ _ _

Oliver groaned and stormed off, gesturing for those trying out for chasers to follow him. With that, Oliver, Cass and a few others separated from the group, and soon enough were showing off their skills. Fred watched as Cass scored hoop after hoop, she was clearly the best.

______ _ _

"Hey Freddie, watching your girl dominate?" George whispered in his ear.

______ _ _

"Yeah, isn't she amazing" He replied absent-mindedly. Smiling from ear to ear, Fred turned to look at his twin who was smirking mischievously at me as if he had just fallen into one of our traps. "Wait what?"

______ _ _

"Your girl, huh?" George winked at him, nudging him in the ribs with his elbow.

______ _ _

_Shit._

______ _ _

"No, fuck off, you led me into that" Fred tried to protest.

______ _ _

"Nah-uh-uh, you did that all by yourself twinsie" George waggled his finger at him.

______ _ _

"Go do one" and George fell to the muddy ground after being shoved by his brother. 

______ _ _

***

______ _ _

Cass stepped out into the downpour of heavy rain, goosebumps quickly covering her skin. Looking up at the sky, she flinched as loud, booming thunder sounded which was soon followed by bright flashes of lightning.

______ _ _

"Well, isn't this cheery" Fred appeared next to her, his jokey voice dripping with sarcasm.

______ _ _

"Would have to agree with you there Freddie" George quipped, from the other side of her. "Spiffing weather, isn't it Cass?"

______ _ _

Cass looked at both of them completely deadpan, causing their grins to expand even more at her clear discomfort.

______ _ _

"This is bloody ridiculous! Why is Oliver making us play in this?" She exclaimed with annoyance. "I'm going to bloody die out there!"

______ _ _

"Really! Pinky promise?" Fred teased, extending out his pinky finger like a child.

______ _ _

Cass glared at him and attempted to stomp away from them on the muddy pitch as they sniggered, but the ferocious strength of the wind caused her to stagger sideways, resulting in the boys to howl with laughter.

______ _ _

She turned around angrily and embarrassed, "Oh shut it!" she snapped and hopped on her broom along with the rest of her team, to hover in the air above Madam Hooch.

______ _ _

Cass focused on giving death glares to Fred and George who just looked at her gleefully, until Oliver and the Hufflepuff team captain caught her eye. She turned her head and squinted down at the them through the rain, as they shook hands. It was the blonde boy from the party on the first night Cass realised. _Mmm, he looks good in a uniform...and wet._

______ _ _

The faint shriek of the whistle blew, interrupting her thoughts, and Cass dove forward as Madam Hooch threw the quaffle into the air and caught it in her wet hands. Holding it firmly, she sped towards the goal hoops, swerving and ducking to avoid the Hufflepuff chasers. Cass passed to Angelina, who threw it to Katie. Together, they flew towards the hoops just as they had practiced in training, Katie threw it back to Cass as a Hufflepuff made his way towards her. Nearly there. Cass leaned forward, urging her broom to go faster but winced as a Hufflepuff painfully attempted to grab her shoulder from behind her.

______ _ _

Gripping the quaffle tighter to avoid it from slipping, she shoved her free elbow into his chest, freeing herself. _You've got this._ With all her might, Cass threw the quaffle through the center hoop, scoring the first point for Gryffindor.

______ _ _

"And Cassie Moondale has scored the first 10 points for Gryffindor!"

______ _ _

The Gryffindors go wild, even in the torrential rain and wind, their shouts and screams were almighty.

______ _ _

A female Hufflepuff now had the quaffle and Cass raced towards her, Angelina beside her. Exchanging a knowing look, they nodded and dove down to flank the girl. They squashed her as she struggled to free herself, meanwhile Katie barrel rolled above, grabbing the quaffle out of the hufflepuff's hands.

______ _ _

"Now that's is what I'm talking about! Nothing like a bit of competitive girl on girl act-" Cass faintly heard Lee shout threw the speaker. "Sorry Professor McGonnagol."

______ _ _

Katie dropped the quaffle down to Cass, and she was about to pass to Angelina on the right of her due to a certain Hufflepuff boy speeding towards her, when the boy suddenly swerved downwards as a bludger came flying at them. Cass glanced quickly to see Fred nearby, who winked at her and waved his bat in encouragement.

______ _ _

Smirking, she flew on.

______ _ _

Many scores later and Gryffindor was leading by 50 points. Cass flew down to the muddy ground as Oliver signaled for a time-out, joining the gathering Gryffindors.

______ _ _

"Quite the player you are, Moondale" Fred whispered in her ear, as Oliver droned on about formations. His hot breath tickling her cheeks, sending shivers up and down her spine.

______ _ _

"Not to bad yourself" She replied, her gaze remaining on their captain. "Thanks for saving me from being decapitated by a bludger so far"

______ _ _

"Well, I couldn't let a pretty face like yours be ruined now, could I?"

______ _ _

"You said you wanted me to die earlier"

______ _ _

"No I didn't"

______ _ _

"Yes you did."

______ _ _

"No, must of been the wind" Fred said, acting oblivious. 

______ _ _

Cass looked at him with her eyebrows raised, trying to refrain from smiling. His once fiery hair was now a dark red which stuck to his forehead and face in a sort of cute drowned rat kind of way. She sniggered as she watched a water droplets drip off his nose, causing him to rub his face in paranoia.

______ _ _

"Right back on your brooms" Oliver ordered, and the game commenced once more.

______ _ _

Cass' teeth chattered as she shadowed Katie, whilst she scored another goal; a bludger rushed past her face, missing her by inches. These Hufflepuffs do not mess around.

______ _ _

Lee's voice booms through the pitch and over the rain, excitedly.

______ _ _

"It looks as though Cedric has spotted the snitch! Harry too! They are diving upwards in a race of who can reach it first! Bets are on Harry -- I'm not being biased Professor!"

______ _ _

Cass turned her head around, searching, and saw both boys flying vertically into the sky, disappearing among the dark, stormy clouds.

______ _ _

"And Hufflepuff scores again!"

______ _ _

Blinking, she watched as Angelina zoom past her, the quaffle in her grip. Cass sped forwards, on her tail in case she needed to pass. But, a Hufflepuff slammed into Angelina, causing her to drop the quaffle which was then caught by an expecting boy below. Taunting, they both flew towards the goal hoops, and scored another goal for our opposition.

______ _ _

Suddenly, a loud gasp and several screams rang out. Confused Cass looked around and spotted an unconscious Harry falling quickly through the air. _Fuck._ Frantically, she raced across the pitch and higher into the air, trying to reach him.

______ _ _

Encouraging shouts and cries came from the crowd, urging Cass to catch him. _Almost there, almost got him._ She continued to fly, curving her broom upwards towards him. She could now make out his face, which seemed ironically peaceful considering he was free falling a hundred feet. _So close._

______ _ _

"Cass look out!"

______ _ _

"Cassie no!"

______ _ _

"Moondale duck!"

______ _ _

A dark hooded figure , whose body was a dark grey and looked as though it was decaying, swerved into Cass' view of Harry. Her breath got stuck in her throat. It extended a singular scabbed and skeletal hand towards her, it's breath rattling eerily as it's socket-less face drew closer to hers. Cass' skin turned to ice, as it drew in a long hard breath, sucking the life out of her.

______ _ _

Cass slipped from her broom and her vision went dark as she felt herself drop through the sky.

______ _ _

***

______ _ _

"I swear she just moved"

______ _ _

"Mate you're seeing things"

______ _ _

"Do you think she'll be okay?"

______ _ _

"Why do you say that like she's not going to be?"

______ _ _

"I can't believe they both fell"

______ _ _

"They're both extremely lucky though, could've ended a lot worst"

______ _ _

Groaning, Cass tried to open my eyes, her vision blurry. She blinked and squeezed her eyes, opening them again to see Ron, Hermione, George, Dean and Seamus stood around the foot of her bed, peering at her with concern.

______ _ _

"Hey Cassie. Welcome back, how you feeling?" A voice said gently.

______ _ _

She looked to her left to see Fred sat by her bedside table, his forehead lined with worry.

______ _ _

"W-what happened?" Cass managed to croak out, her throat burning.

______ _ _

"Well, you tried to catch Harry and a dementor attacked you from out of nowhere, and well then...then you started falling" Hermione spoke softly.

______ _ _

"Harry?! I-is he okay" Cass tried to sit up, but Fred gently pushed her back down, telling her that she needed to rest.

______ _ _

"Yes he's alright Cass, Dumbledore managed to save him" Dean gave her a reassuring smile and nodded to the bed next to her, where Harry lay sleeping, his black hair sticking up wildly. "He woke up a few minutes ago, but was pretty knackered."

______ _ _

"Understandably" Seamus remarked.

______ _ _

"So, Dumbledore saved us both then?" Cass spoke, her voice hoarse.

______ _ _

"No, actually Cedric did. Turns out he had caught the snitch and saw Harry falling so he was flying down, but saw you fall off your broom and managed to catch you just before you hit the ground" Hermione told her.

______ _ _

"It was bloody brilliant, and mental!" Ron added.

______ _ _

"He did?" Cass said surprised, looking at Fred, who nodded slowly, his eyes meeting hers. "Sucks we lost."

______ _ _

There was a small silence as people nodded, which was soon broken by an amused George.

______ _ _

"Don't worry, Oliver's probably trying to drown himself in the showers right now because we were beaten by Hufflepuff!"

______ _ _

Cass snorted, the image of an emotional Oliver filling her mind. The rest of the group also let out small laughs, which quickly ended as everyone turned their heads to look at the hospital wing doorway.

______ _ _

Cass craned her neck to see Draco stood, glaring defiantly at the small crowd surrounding her, his eyes glancing every now and then to the injured girl in the hospital bed.

______ _ _

Cass coughed awkwardly, "Um guys, do you think you could give Draco and I a moment?"

______ _ _

They all looked at her, confused, before following Hermione out of the room, as she was the first to nod and then leave. George and Seamus deliberately knocking shoulders with him and shooting him spiteful looks as they left. Cass turned and looked at Fred, who hadn't moved an inch and was watching Draco, who was striding towards me, reproachfully.

______ _ _

"Fred, Fred look at me." Cass weakly lifted up her hand to cup his cheek, causing his toffee gaze to flicker to hers. "Please? I'm fine., honestly"

______ _ _

"Pinky swear?" He joked, but there was none of his usual humour in his voice

______ _ _

"I pinky swear" Cass said, and they linked pinky fingers, like they were still little kids. 

______ _ _

Then he reluctantly nodded, and made his way before towards the door before stopping next to Malfoy. He said something to him Cass couldn't quite make out, causing Malfoy's expression darken, before walking out and disappearing.

______ _ _

"Cass, are you okay?" Draco said, his voice filled with worry.

______ _ _

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine"

______ _ _

"When I saw you fall, I didn't know what to do! I was so sure Ced wasn't going to make it in time." He sat in the empty chair next to her bed, taking her hand, his eyes shut as if he was replaying the memory.

______ _ _

"I'm here aren't I, which means he did" Cass tried to offer a smile, but his brow furrowed.

______ _ _

"Draco, w-what did Fred say to you just now?" She continued, curiously, her eyes fluttering as her eyelids grew heavier.

______ _ _

He looked away.

______ _ _

"It doesn't matter Cass, just forget about it. Here rest, you're practically falling asleep." He said, his voice soothing.

______ _ _

"O-okay" Cass yawned, her eyes slowly shutting.

______ _ _

She gently closed her eyes, her thick lashes fluttering. As she did, her breathing slowed and her face relaxed, giving her a serene and peaceful look.

______ _ _

Draco eased his hand out of hers and tried to quietly edge of the chair without disturbing her, when she softly spoke.

______ _ _

"Draco, d-don't leave"

______ _ _

Surprised he froze, before slowly sitting back down, taking her cold hand back in his. "Okay" He whispered back.

______ _ _

There was a peaceful quietness in the hospital wing, with the only sounds being faint breathing of the patients. Draco rubbed his thumb in circles gently on her hand and with his free hand carefully brushed a stray strand of her long brown hair off her face.

______ _ _

"I miss you Draco", Cass spoke under her breath once more.

______ _ _

The blonde boy looked up from their intertwined fingers. Looked at the girl who made him forget about his father, the girl who made him forget about all the pressure and expectations of him, the girl who made him want to be good.

______ _ _

Draco whispered softly back.

______ _ _

"I miss you too."

______ _ _


	5. five

_to have someone understand ___

____

_your mind is a different kind of ___

______ _ _

_intimacy. ___

________ _ _ _ _

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

________ _ _ _ _

Cass spent the next few weeks spending more time with Draco, much to the dislike of everyone in her house. Whether it was studying together in the library and helping each other with homework, or going on walks in breaks between lessons around the grounds. It was nice for her, nice to see him smile and laugh again. She had missed that smile.

________ _ _ _ _

"Cass?"

________ _ _ _ _

"Mmm?"

________ _ _ _ _

"What do you think will happen to us once we leave Hogwarts?" He asked during one of their study sessions in the library.

________ _ _ _ _

"What do you mean? We'll probably get jobs like normal people"

________ _ _ _ _

He shook his icy blonde head.

________ _ _ _ _

"No no, like do you think we'll stay friends?" He asked, looking up, his silver eyes meeting her emerald ones.

________ _ _ _ _

"Of course we will! You and I are in it for the long run" She smiled at him, the corners of his lips curved upwards slightly.

________ _ _ _ _

"Okay, I don't know what I'd do without you Cass. You keep me sane, when life becomes to much."

________ _ _ _ _

"You'll always have me Draco" Cass said kindly, placing her hand by his so their fingers touched.

________ _ _ _ _

His tight expression softened as he looked at her through long, almost white hair that had fallen in front of his eyes.

________ _ _ _ _

"Always" He said, almost inaudibly.

________ _ _ _ _

Their locked gaze was broken by the sound of male laughter and Cass turned sharply in my chair to see a group of Hufflepuff boys teasing and shoving each other by a pile of dusty books. Their laughter increased after earning a stern glare from the librarian, Madam Pince. Cass noticed Cedric standing in the center of the group, his chiseled features lit up with a happy glint in his, as he laughed heartily at his mates.

________ _ _ _ _

She stood up and made her way over to the boys, causing their laughter to die down into smirks as they looked her up and down, curious about why she had approached them.

________ _ _ _ _

"Um hey, can I talk to you for a second?" Cass asked Cedric.

________ _ _ _ _

"Ooooh"

________ _ _ _ _

"Ceddy go get her"

________ _ _ _ _

"Yeah sure, what's up?" Cedric shot a look at his friends. They walked a few feet away from the group, so they were just out of earshot. He leaned against the sturdy bookcase, looking down at Cass, his muscular arms folded across his chest.

________ _ _ _ _

She blushed. Pathetic, he spoke to you, so what?

________ _ _ _ _

"I-I just wanted to thank you...for you know, saving me during the Quidditch match" She stuttered, taking her long brown hair behind her eyes shyly.

________ _ _ _ _

He grinned at Cass, the dimples in his cheeks making her heart flutter. "It's no problem, at all. Honestly don't even worry about it."

________ _ _ _ _

"Well I mean I literally owe you my life now, so yeah thanks" Her face broke into a smile, and they began to make their way back to their friends.

________ _ _ _ _

"Hey, I just realised I didn't get the chance to formally introduce myself. I'm Cedric Diggory" He extended his hand in a gentleman like fashion.

________ _ _ _ _

Laughing slightly, Cass shook it.

________ _ _ _ _

"Cassandra Moondale"

________ _ _ _ _

Their eyes met.

________ _ _ _ _

"I know."

________ _ _ _ _

Heat rushed to her cheeks, and she glanced down at her feet, trying to find the right words to say to that. But when she looked up, he was gone, along with his friends. Slightly dazed, Cass walked back to the table which Draco was still sat at, and continued to do her Potions homework with the help of Draco.

________ _ _ _ _

***

________ _ _ _ _

George and Fred watched gleefully as Filch ate the truffles they had charmed to make you only sing until the effects wore off. They had made sure to leave them in a bag near the dungeons, as the twins knew he was going to be cleaning down there and so that he would most likely assume it was a Slytherin prank as the truffles were left near their common room.

________ _ _ _ _

Filch went to speak to his manky cat, Mrs Norris, but was distraught when he could only utter a ear-splitting and out of tune song. Fred tried to refrain from bursting out into laughter as the more angry Filch got, the more he shouted which caused him to become even more frustrated as he found himself only being able to sing in a painfully bad way.

________ _ _ _ _

"Guess they worked then Freddie" George whispered from behind.

________ _ _ _ _

"Really? Never would've guessed that?" Fred turned to him, rolling his eyes and smiling.

________ _ _ _ _

"Shit, he's coming, let's go"

________ _ _ _ _

They legged it down the corridor and up the stairs, until they had made it to the courtyard which was busy with groups of students all unaware of a severely out-of-breath George and Fred who were leaning over, panting and gasping for breath like fish out of water. Once Fred had eventually recovered, he turned and teased George who was still struggling to breath.

________ _ _ _ _

"You were dying as much I was, don't even bother denying it" He glared at him, standing up straight.

________ _ _ _ _

"Was not!"

________ _ _ _ _

"Was too!" They bickered, shoving each other playfully.

________ _ _ _ _

"Drakey and I are basically a couple now. He constantly tells me how gorgeous I am and gets me such expensive gifts"

________ _ _ _ _

Fred overheard pug-faced Pansy bragging to her Slytherin clique as him and George passed. He held back a gag.

________ _ _ _ _

"What about the new girl though? I saw them together in the library, seemed pretty into each other" One of the girls quipped.

________ _ _ _ _

This caught his attention. Fred subtly walked closer to them and leaned on the stone wall nearby, so he could hear their conversation more clearly. George followed him with a confused look on his face.

________ _ _ _ _

"What about her?" Pug-face snapped. "She's nothing. Drakey told me himself. He's only talking to her coz Blaise made a bet with him that he wouldn't be able to get into her pants"

________ _ _ _ _

That little twat. Fred's fists clenched and he glanced at George who's expression had also darkened after overhearing the snakes' conversation.

________ _ _ _ _

Then as if exactly on cue, Draco and Cass walked into the courtyard engaged in a conversation. Fred watched angrily as Cass laughed happily at something Draco had said. That's it. He stormed over to them and shoved Draco in the chest hard.

________ _ _ _ _

"What the fuck is your problem, blood-traitor?" He quickly steadied himself and stormed back up to the tall redhead.

________ _ _ _ _

"You are Malfoy, I know what you are trying to do" Fred seethed.

________ _ _ _ _

"What the fuck are you on about?" Draco asked, his voice furious. "Come on Cass, let's go"

________ _ _ _ _

He grabbed Cass' hand, who was staring at Fred confused and with almost disgusted disbelief, and tried to lead her away. Fury burning in Fred's chest, he grabbed Malfoy's shoulder hard. Angrily, he turned to face him again.

________ _ _ _ _

"Leave us the fu-"

________ _ _ _ _

Fred slammed his balled fist hard into the side of his face, knocking Draco to the floor. Cass screamed and rushed to his side, looking up at Fred in horror. Malfoy was up within seconds and flew at him, tackling him to the ground. He punched Fred hard across the face and he felt a sharp pain in his lip as it split, he took another hit and pain shot through his face. Fred grabbed onto Draco's shoulders and flipped them around so he was now lying on the concrete floor under me. Fred punched him, again and again, his knuckles burned, covered in blood.

________ _ _ _ _

"Stop it please, Fred stop it!" Cassie screamed from behind them.

________ _ _ _ _

Fred hesitated but blocked out her voice and focused my anger on Malfoy who had taken the opportunity to wrap his hands around his neck.

________ _ _ _ _

Suddenly, Fred was yanked backwards and off Malfoy by George and Ron.

________ _ _ _ _

"That's enough Freddie" George said in a low voice, as he moved in front of his brother, a hand pressed firmly to his chest to stop him from trying to move back to Malfoy, who was groaning on the floor, spitting blood out of his mouth.

________ _ _ _ _

Fred glanced around the courtyard and saw Cass sobbing uncontrollably, her eyes fixed on Malfoy as Hermione and Harry held her back. Her eyes met his and her gaze turned cold. Guiltily, Fred looked at his feet.

________ _ _ _ _

"What on earth is the meaning of this" Professor McGonagall's stern voice rang out. "Mr Weasley and Mr Malfoy, detention tomorrow night, my office, 7pm"

________ _ _ _ _

With an annoyed huff, Fred shoved George out of his way and stomped out of the courtyard and back to Gryffindor common room, George trailing behind, calling out to him. Fred ignored him the whole walk back and once they had entered the common room, he immediately went and locked himself in the bathroom. He pressed his hands firmly against the cold sink and leaned on them as he listened to George pleading on the other side of the door for him to come out and explain to him what just happened.

________ _ _ _ _

That's the issue George. I don't know what just happened.

________ _ _ _ _

In the attempt to calm down, Fred got in the shower and let himself relax as he ran my hands through his hair. The scalding hot water, burnt his back as each drop hit his skin but he didn't even take notice. Fred watched as the water on the shower floor turned a pale red, as the blood on his face and hands washed away.

________ _ _ _ _

What was I thinking?

________ _ _ _ _

He got out of the shower, the cool air against his hot skin felt like a thousand sharp needles pricking his body. He stood in front of the steamy mirror, looking at the already forming purple and blue bruise on his cheekbone and the fresh cut on his lip. Realising the silence as George had clearly given up, Fred changed into a fresh pair of joggers and a dark blue knitted jumper from his mum. Slowly, he made his way into the main common room area. He stopped short in his tracks though, when he saw George talking quietly to Cass who were both unaware of his presence.

________ _ _ _ _

Fred cleared my throat and they both looked up at him surprised.

________ _ _ _ _

"Guess, that's my cue to leave" George said, patting his twin on the shoulder as he passed him on the way up to the boys' dorms.

________ _ _ _ _

Cass and Fred stood in a painfully long silence until she finally spoke, her voice filled with anger.

________ _ _ _ _

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you Fred? Why on earth did you beat the living crap out of Draco?"

________ _ _ _ _

"That fucking arsehole got what was coming to him" He retaliated angrily.

________ _ _ _ _

"Do you even hear yourself right now! What did he do to deserve that?" Her voice raised with fury.

________ _ _ _ _

Fred sighed exasperatedly, running his fingers through his hair.

________ _ _ _ _

"Dammit Fred Weasley, answer me!" She demanded, storming closer to him.

________ _ _ _ _

"HE'S USING YOU, OKAY!" Fred shouted, not being able to control himself any longer. "I overheard Pansy saying he's only talking to you so he can sleep with you, alright?"

________ _ _ _ _

She stared at him with disbelief.

________ _ _ _ _

"So what, you just bloody believed her? Fucking Pansy? I've been here long enough to know not to believe a word that comes out of her mouth, especially when it comes to Draco!" She spat. "Even so, what gave you the right to beat him to a pulp?"

________ _ _ _ _

Fred took a step towards her so that their bodies were almost touching, he towered above her as he looked down at her angry eyes.

________ _ _ _ _

Because I was fucking protecting you.

________ _ _ _ _

"Because he's a little git, who thinks he can get away with whatever he wants" he seethed, before turning on his heel and disappearing around the corner of the spiral staircase, before anything more came of the evening.

________ _ _ _ _

Leaving Cass stood alone in the middle of the common room, crying quietly to herself.

________ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter was rlly short! I originally posted this on wattpad, but on here I am combining chapters when I see fit so yeah :)


	6. Chapter 6

_our lives may not fit together_

_but oh did how our souls_

_know how to dance._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Professor Lupin wasn't there when they arrived at his first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. Cass sat down next to Hermione, and took out their books, quills, and parchment, and were talking when he finally entered the room. Lupin smiled vaguely and placed his tatty old briefcase on the teacher's desk, scanning the class. His eyes stopped momentarily on Cass, and widened slightly before he moved on and spoke.   
  
"Good afternoon," he said. "Would you please put all your books back in your bags. Today's will be a practical lesson. You will need only your wands."  
  
A few curious looks were exchanged as the class put away their books.

"Now, then," said Professor Lupin, beckoning the students towards the end of the room, where there was nothing but an old wardrobe. As Professor Lupin went to stand next to it, the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble, banging off the wall.

"Nothing to worry about," said Professor Lupin calmly as a few people had jumped backward in alarm. "There's a Boggart in there, now can anyone explain to me what a Boggart is?"

Hermione put up her hand.  
  
"It's a shape-shifter," she said. "It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most."

"Precisely, Miss Granger"

'Now, the charm that repels a Boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a Boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing.  
  
"We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please...riddikulus!"  
  
"Riddikulus!" said the class together.

"This class is ridiculous" Cass overhead Draco mutter to his friends in boredom. She rolled her eyes and focused her attention back on Lupin who was now guiding a very nervous Neville through what to do.

"On the count of three, Neville," said Professor Lupin, who was pointing his own wand at the handle of the wardrobe. "One -- two -- three -- now!"  
  
A jet of sparks shot from the end of Professor Lupin's wand and hit the doorknob. The wardrobe burst open. Hook-nosed and menacing, Professor Snape stepped out, his eyes flashing at Neville.  
  
Neville backed away, his wand up, mouthing wordlessly. Snape was bearing down upon him, reaching inside his robes.  
  
"R -- r -- riddikulus! " squeaked Neville.  
  
There was a noise like a whip crack. Snape stumbled forward; he was wearing a long, vile dress and a massive hat with what looked like a vulture on it.

There was a roar of laughter and Lupin began beckoning students forward from the front of a very messy line that was formed. Cass laughed as Ron squealed when the Boggart turned into a gigantic spider, but her cheeriness soon ended as she realised it was her turn next.

Her heart pounding, she walked up to where Lupin was gesturing and watched as the Boggart changed from the spider on roller skates to at first a group of hooded figures standing above Draco's body laying still on the floor, next to her parents, but that image quickly faded and began the hooded dementor that had been haunting her dreams recently.

"Riddi-riddiku...ridd--ri" Cass stuttered, her heart beating so fast she thought it was going to burst out of her chest. She could hear Hermione offer a shout of encouragement, but it didn't help. Cass was frozen. It floated eerily towards her and...

***

And the next thing she knew, she was sat in an old armchair, in what appeared to Lupin's office. He was sat leaning on his desk in the center of the room, watching her with a concerned look on his face.

"Ah Cassandra, you're awake" He made his way over to her, he took her palm and gave her a bar of chocolate, she looked at him puzzled. "Eat it, it will help."

"Um Sir, what happened exactly?"

He took a seat next to her and explained how she had passed out due to her Boggart and how, interestingly, Harry had actually faced the same Boggart as her immediately afterwards, which he thought was as a result of the Quidditch match that had happened a few months ago. He almost mentioned how he was planning on teaching Harry how to produce the Patronus charm, which would help fend off Dementors, after lessons and if she was interested in attending as well.

"I'll consider that Professor" Cass nodded eagerly.

"Wonderful, well should we say every Thursday evening in the History of Magic classroom - I heard that Filch discovered that there was a Boggart in one of the trunks in the class"

Cass nodded, and turned to leave.

"Cassandra, if you wouldn't mind me asking, I saw your Boggart change? Why is it?"

"I'm not really sure, ever since my parents died I guess I've been scared of losing the only family I have left, Draco, in the same way but, well and then the Quidditch match just popped into my head and then I guess it changed again into the dementor."

She looked up at him, who was watching at her an unreadable expression on his face.

"Well if that's all Sir, I guess I'll be off"

"If you ever need anything, or want to talk, my door is always open" Lupin offered kindly, opening the door for her as she left.

She had a strange feeling, she would be taking him up on that offer at some point.

***

Cass and Fred didn't have a proper conversation with one another for almost two months, until George forced them to reconcile without neither of their consent.

"George, what is so urgent that you had to get me up at two in the morning?" Fred moaned, as Georgie attempted to roll him out of bed.

"You'll just have to find out Freddie, where's your curiosity?"

"I'd say it's lacking quite a bit currently, seeing as I'm meant to be bloody asleep!" George gave a final hard shove and Fred toppled out of his bed, landing on the floor painfully in a heap of his duvet and blanket. "Fuck! GEORGE!" Fred whisper-yelled.

George looked at him cheekily, before helping him up and shoving him out of the dorm, down the stairs and into the common room, where Hermione was sat next to a befuddled Cass.

They both looked at them, eyebrows raised, as the twins stumbled, or in Fred's case fell, into the room. Fred suddenly became very aware of his red pyjamas covered in broomsticks, and glared at a smirking George. George walked over to Hermione, raising his hand, waiting for a high-five. She didn't budge.

"Seriously 'Mione! Not even going to high-five me for my brilliant idea working?"

"George, waking someone up and forcing them into the common room is not what I would call brilliant. Besides you probably woke up the whole House with that banging"

"That's hurtful Granger, just hurtful." George staggered back dramatically as if in pain, causing Hermione to roll her eyes before walking up to him and dragging the protesting George out of the common room. "The banging was Fred falling out of bed, not me!"

Leaving me Cass and Fred alone. _Terrific,_ he thought. 

She glared daggers at him, before flipping her hair around in a huff, eyes fixed on the crackling fire. Fred stood there silently for an awkwardly long moment, as he highly considered going back to his precious sleep. But instead, he made his way over to one of the arm chairs that faced towards the sofa Cass was curled up on.

"Sooo..." Fred said slowly, instantly regretting it as she turned her cold gaze towards him.

"What do you want Weasley?" She stated monotonously.

"We're not even on a first name basis anymore then? Right."

"Not since you beat up one of my best friends, no." She retorted.

_Well this clearly isn't going anywhere._

Clearing his throat, he looked up at her, "Look Cassie, I'm sorry about that day. I was being a prick and -"

"You got that right." Crossing her arms defensively, a fierce glint in her eyes.

"Can we please move past it? We haven't spoken in weeks and I'm sorry, alright?" Fred sighed, searching with his eyes for any sign of forgiveness in her expression.

She pursed her lips into a tight line, and looked very thoughtful for several moments.

"Okay fine, I forgive you. The truth is I-I missed hanging out with you."

"HEY! What about me!" A loud voice called from the stairs.

"Shut up George!" Another voice hissed. 

"And you George!" Cass called back to him. "Now bugger off! But if you pull something like that again without talking to me, then I won't hesitate to hex your arse to an early grave"

"I don't doubt you will" 

Fred tried to refrain from smiling as George crept back down the stairs, giving them a thumbs up before Hermione frustratingly yanked him back up the stairs by the pj top.

"So we are good again?" Fred asked Cass, a hopeful smile drawn on his face.

"Oh go on then, I couldn't say no that smile"

Happily, he pulled her into a bear hug, wrapping his arms around her small physique tightly. They pulled apart, with wide grins, just looking at each other happily.

"Well, I better go, um, go back to bed then" Fred motioned towards the stairs, when he realised how awkward it now was.

"Oh yeah! I'm super tired anyway so I was just going to-" Cass said jumping up from the sofa.

Walking back into the dorm, the rustling sound of blankets and heavy breathing, made Fred's eyes feel heavy once more and he collapsed onto my bed, still smiling.

"Hey Freddie, all good?" George whispered from his bed.

Fred turned on his side to face his twin.

"Yeah, we are on speaking terms again now. Thanks Georgie, I owe you one"

"Anytime Freddie, anytime."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short one sorry!


	7. Chapter 7

_you are the person_

_I will never stop looking for_

_in a crowded place_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cass knocked gently on the creaky wooden door of the Defence Against The Dark Arts office.

"Come on in" Lupin's voice called from inside and she pushed open the door. "Miss Moondale, to what do I owe this pleasure!" The professor smiled from his desk as Cass walked into his office. 

"I'm sorry to disturb you Sir, but I was wondering if I talk to you about our patronus lessons?"

"Of course, my dear girl, what is it?" He gestured to a comfy looking armchair in front of his desk, which she sat in gingerly.

"Well, the thing is, I-I was wondering....you said that we have to think of our happiest memory when performing a patronus" She said.

Lupin nodded and Cass continued.

"What if the reason I haven't been able to produce even a hint of one now is that all of my happy memories are with my parents, but they've been tainted because of their deaths? So essentially my 'happy' memories are useless?" Cass queried. 

Lupin stood up and walked around the side of his desk, taking a seat in the armchair opposite her own. 

"That's an interesting theory Cassandra -"

"You can call me Cass"

"- okay Cass, it's an interesting theory, one that may be true however I find it difficult to believe that you have no other happy memories bar the ones of your parents" Lupin said, his soft hazel eyes looking kindly at me.

"But Sir, the moments that I have spent with my parents...it's the happiest I've ever felt." Cass explained.

"I don't doubt that, but what about moments spent with your friends, or Mr Malfoy as previously this year you described him as your family. Surely you have felt pure happiness in the company of them?" 

"Well yes but-"

"Okay, so why don't you try using a memory that is linked to them and not the death of your parents?" Lupin suggested, gesturing to her wand.

Cass nodded, still unsure but trusting his judgement. She reached for her wand and closed her eyes, trying to think of a happy memory. 

_"Cass wait up!" Draco called as he sprinted after her down the hill._

_"C'mon slowcoach!" Cass shouted laughing as the wind rushed against her face, her hair dancing in the air as she ran down the sloped field towards the beach._

_She ran onto the warm sand, that tickled her toes. Throwing off her long, floaty beach dress, so Cass was left in her swimsuit, she continued to run towards the crystal blue ocean before diving in. She burst through the surface gasping as she watched Draco throw off his t-shirt and gracefully jump into the sea after her, grinning at her as shook the water from his pale blonde hair._

_\----_

_"Gimme a lick of your ice-cream?" Draco asked._

_"No, it's mine!" Cass protested, but Draco leaned forward nevertheless, his tongue poking out as he neared the vanilla ice-cream. But instead of a lick, he got a face-full. Literally. As Cass had shoved his ice-cream into his face, covering his face in sticky vanilla sweetness. She pulled away the ice-cream cone giggling as Draco scrunched his eyes in shock._

_"You're going to pay for that" He warned as he wiped the vanilla ice-cream away from his eyes. Menacingly, he started to move towards her, still holding his mint choc-chip ice-cream. Cass shrieked in a mix of glee and fear and took off in a sprint away from the by, but he caught up to her within seconds - shoving the minty dessert in her face._

_She shouted in disgust, before bursting into fits of laughter as they both stood, their faces covered in ice- cream._

_\---_

"Expecto patronum!" Cass exclaimed and a white glow burst from the tip of her wand, that grew and grew before quickly dying out. "Wicked."

Lupin clapped his hands, and congratulated the grinning girl, "You know, you remind me very much of one of my old friends. Now, keep that up and soon you'll be able to produce a corporeal one" He patted Cass on the back, who thanked the Professor profusely before racing out out to share the news with her friends. 

***

"Cass! Wait up! You'll want to hear this!" Hermione called, running up to Cass.

"Hermione! What is it?" She asked, turning away from Fred and George who were in the middle of trying to convince Cass to try a sweet that they had charmed. Their experiments had been going on for weeks now and she had heard a rumor that they had made people turn different colours.

"Buckbeak, he's been sentenced to death!"

"What! How?" Cass' eyes widened.

"Hagrid said that Lucius called him a 'vicious creature that brutally injured his son' and that he shouldn't be allowed to live!" Hermione told her, infuriated. 

"But Buckbeak only fractured Draco's arm! That's ridiculous!" She said, exasperated.

"Malfoy must of exaggerated it then to his father! Anyway, I came to find you because we are going to see Hagrid before the execution if you wanted to come."

Cass nodded quickly and she shot the waiting twins an apologetic look, before racing down the wooden bridge with Hermione, and to Ron and Harry who were waiting outside for them. Their faces were grim and Ron gestured to the three boys further down the hill, joking and shoving one another. It was Draco and his friends. 

Now usually Cass would try and talk some sense into Hermione and her friends, especially since Draco was the reason she cast her first patronus charm, however a part of her mind agreed with Hermione over the fact that Draco was most likely the reason Lucius called for the execution of Buckbeak.

Hermione's face filled with rage and she stormed down the hill in their direction, leaving the two boys and Cass to trail down after her.

"YOU FOUL LOATHSOME EVIL LITTLE COCKROACH!" She yelled furiously, extending her wand towards Draco. He backed away from her, but to his dismay was stopped when he hit the back of a large rock. Cass watched as Hermione pressed her wand to his neck, just under his chin, looking at him with a piercing glare as she thought of what Hermione had told her about her favourite Hippogriff.

"Hermione don't! He's not worth it!" Ron called, trying to get her to stop.

Much to Cass' surprise, Hermione actually lowered her wand and began to turn around. But Draco made the error of sniggering to his friends, probably to make himself look cool.

 _Oh Draco. Bad mistake_ , Cass thought to herself.

Hermione whipped around and slammed her closed fist into the boy's face. Draco groaned loudly and looked at Cass, as though he was expecting her to reprimand her friend. She looked at him with raised brows and shrugged my shoulders. Realising he was not going to be receiving any help, he staggered up the hill threatening his friends to keep quiet.

Cass smirked at Ron and Harry, who were looking gobsmacked and impressed at their female friend, as Hermione turned around smugly.

"That felt good." She smiled at them.

"Not good - brilliant!" Ron exclaimed.

***

During that visit to Hagrid's, they tried to convince the groundskeeper to tell the Minister for Magic the truth about why Buckbeak attacked Malfoy, but sadly Hagrid shook his head, saying they would never take his word over Lucius Malfoy's.

The five of them sat in silence for several moments, when Hermione noticed Ron's rat in the corner of the hut.

"Ron, isn't that your rat?"

"Wha- Scabbers!" Ron rushed over, picking up the grey rat and holding it tightly in his hands. "I thought I had lost you!"

Their time with Hagrid was soon cut short, and they were hastily ushered out the back door by Hagrid when the Harry realised that the executioner was on his way with the Minister For Magic and Dumbledore. Carefully, sneaking around Hagrid's large pumpkin patch to avoid being seen, the trio and Cass raced up the hill and waited.

The four teens watched sadly as the executioner made his way out of the stone hut. They watched as he raised the large axe. They watched as he began to swing it down.

Cass turned away sharply, unable to watch as Buckbeak faced his end, and Harry gave her a comforting hug as she began to sob into his shoulder when a large thud was heard. Down-heartedly, the group of four began to make their way back to the castle when Ron cried out, dropping his rat.

"Ow! Scabbers bit me!" He explained, nursing his bleeding finger. "Where is he, stupid rat!"

"There!" Cass pointed and they began to chase after the rat. Ron threw himself forward, managing to grab it. He turned around to looked at them triumphantly, but his face quickly turned white.

"Ron what is it?" Hermione looked at him in concern.

Ron lifted a shaky arm and pointed to a large black dog who was snarling at them.

"I-it's the Grim! Harry! Look out!" Ron shouted.

Cass gasped in fear and edged backwards but tripped over an upturned root of the Whomping Willow. The shaggy dog lurched forward, jumping over Hermione and Harry and landed before Ron and Cass. Ron screamed as it bit into Ron's leg hard and began to drag him towards the magnificent tree. Desperately, she grabbed onto Ron's hand, trying to pull him free, but lost her grip. Cass watched in despair as a terrified Ron disappeared in a large hole by the trunk of the Whomping Willow.

"Cass! Go find Hagrid, or Dumbledore! Meet us at the end of the tunnel" Harry shouted as he began to run towards the sight where Ron had just vanished.

Nodding, Cass turned and began sprinting back to Hagrid's hut.

Cass burst through the door, where she found a teary Hagrid and Dumbledore who was trying to offer some kind words in an attempt the console him.

"Professor! Hagrid! R-Ron was just taken by this massive black dog thing, and i-it dragged him into the Whomping Willow, a-and Harry and Hermione have gone after him and they told me to tell you!" She gasped for breath.

The two men (or man and half giant) just stared at her in bewilderment. Then Dumbledore chuckled.

"Miss Moondale, are you sure you're alright? Haven't hit your head recently?" The old man asked inquisitively.

"What? No! Please you need to help!" Cass pleaded.

Dumbledore calmly turned to Hagrid, and spoke something out of earshot to him, before looking back at the manic girl.

"Miss Moondale, Hagrid and I will look into this. Now I expect your friends are awaiting your return. Run along" Dumbledore smiled at Cass, gesturing towards the door. 

Cass looked at him curiously for a moment before flinging open the door and sprinting back up to the tree which was now inanimate. She slipped down the large hole between the roots at the trunk and landed with an oof at what appeared to be the beginnings of a tunnel. Shakingly she stood up, just as a loud scream echoed from the other end of the tunnel.

"Harry! Hermione! Ron!" Cass screamed as she ran down the dark tunnel and into what appeared to be the foot of some creaky stairs. Cass began to make her way up them, her heart pounding. They led her to a half broken door which she pushed open to see Hermione, Harry and Ron backed into a corner all looking terrified, whilst an extremely bedraggled and dishevelled man with matted shoulder-length brown hair stood across from them next to Lupin, holding all their wands. 

"Expelliarmus!" Cass shouted, pointing her wand at the dirty man, and all three wands flew out of his hand and scattered across the room. 

All five people in the room spun around to see Cass stood in the doorway, her eyes wide.

"M-Mary?" The ragged man said in shock staring at her, but Lupin subtly nudged him and shook his head, not catching the attention of anyone else in the room. 

"Y-your Sirius Black, the guy everyone's searching for!" She said, her breath shaking. 

"Cass, very impressive wandwork, please come in, you are just in time" Lupin said smiling at her but she glared at him.

"What is going Professor, w-why are you helping him? He's a murderer, he helped kill Harry's parents, we all overheard it in Hogsmeade a few weeks ago!" Cass exclaimed, her wand still pointed at the two grown men as she walked into the room, standing in front of her friends. "Is-is that Professor Snape?" 

Sirius Black let out a loud laugh.

"Ah yes, you missed Snivellus getting blasted across the room by my dear godson over there" He remarked, nodding his head at Harry.

"Don't call me that! You have no right!" Harry yelled at him angrily. 

Cass gaped at her friend, "You what? Can someone please explain to me what the bloody hell is going on!"

Lupin nodded and then went on to explain the real reason that Harry's parents were found by Voldemort was not by Sirius as everyone had thought but actually by their old friend, who until recently was thought to be dead, until Sirius had recognised him in the paper.

All the while, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Cass gaped at him. But things became even more shocking for the four teens when Sirius grabbed Scabbers from a protesting Ron, and together Lupin and Black fired spells at the helpless rat who then turned into a scruffy man with small watery eyes and a shapeless face. 

Immediately Sirius had tried to kill him, along with Lupin, in the attempt to avenge their best friends, but Harry stopped them, saying that his father wouldn't want his two best mates becoming murderers on his account. 

"Harry, son, trust me, I wouldn't think killing a rat would class me as a murderer" Sirius remarked, trying to move Harry aside but he stood firm.

"Sirius, Harry has a point, he can spend the rest of his life in Azkaban" Lupin said quietly, trying to calm down his friend.

"Be quiet Remus, I did not wait 12 years in Azkaban just to let the real murderer go" Sirius snapped.

"We're not letting him go, he still will spend the rest of his life in that hellhole" Lupin replied.

"What would you know of _that hellhole_ , you've never been!"

"Because the last 12 years of my life have been hell as well Sirius!"

"Rubbish, you weren't locked up in the middle of the North sea with your cellmates next door being your deranged family!"

"No instead I spent twelve years with no one, as all my friends and family are dead, I had next to no money, I faced the full moon alone all that time, and I was living in practically a shed with barely any food, and on top of that, I was left thinking that the person closest to me was not only a traitor but also a murderer!" Lupin retorted, his voice full of anger as he stared down at Sirius. 

The four teens in the room stood silent, awkwardly watching the two adults bicker like an old-married couple, anticipating. 

Sirius stared up at the tall man, who ran his fingers through his messy light brown hair, before reaching up and pulling him into a tight hug, whispering something in his ear. 

"Um not to interrupt this moment or reunion or anything, but we still need to get him back up to the castle." Cass pointed towards Pettigrew who was curled in the corner of the room, muttering to himself. 

The men nodded and dragged him out of the room and down to the passageway. Lupin held Pettigrew at wand-point, whilst Ron was carried down the tunnel, being supported by Harry and Hermione as Sirius and Cass walked behind them, Sirius levitating an unconscious Snape out, letting his head bump the ceiling every now and then, which made Cass laugh. 

"What did you say your last name was?" Sirius asked Cass as they clambered out of the end of the passage by the Whomping Willow. 

"Cassandra Moondale, Cass for short" She replied and he nodded in recognition. 

"Ah Moondale, " He told her and Cass nodded. " Your dad was Charlie right? Yeah he was a good guy if I remember correctly, always had a smile on his face. I didn't know he had gotten married and had a kid though, smart to keep you hidden, I guess, during that time."

"Uh yeah, I mean, my parents are dead now, killed last year" Cass told him, and he took a sharp intake of breath, his eyes wide, before his face formed a grimace.

"I'm sorry for your loss, I can't imagine." He said to Cass sincerely, "Charlie was a great man."

"Yeah he was." She smiled sadly to herself. 

"Was your mum at Hogwarts as well?" Sirius asked curiously, staring down at her.

Cass shook her head, "No, she went to Beauxbatons. Met Dad when they worked together in London."

Sirius nodded silently, the faintest smirk on his lips, before he looked up and noticed Harry helping Ron down against a rock. 

"You know, Harry's always wanted a family, a proper family. I mean he has his aunt and uncle but from what I've heard they're awful gits." She told him. "You - You should go and talk to him"

Sirius' attention flickered back to her and his dark eyes scanned her eyes.

"You really think so? But wh-what if he doesn't want to talk to me?" He said, his voice tinted with nerves. "I haven't seen him since he was a baby, and --"

She smiled reassuringly at him, and placed a gentle hand on his arm.

"Trust me. He will." Sirius nodded and walked over to where Harry was now stood looking up at Hogwarts Castle, the two began speaking. "And I don't really think it matters what you say, as long as it comes from your heart."

Cass walked over to where Hermione was tending to Ron's leg. He was wincing as her fingers brushed the wound and cried out as she performed a cleaning spell to get rid of the dried blood. 

"How's it feeling Ron?" 

"Bad, reckon they might...chop it"

"That bad huh?"

"Mmm hmm - blimey 'Mione!"

Hermione had gripped Ron's leg as she turned around in fear to see the full moon emerge from the clouds.

"Sirius! The moon! The moon!" She yelled at the man who was still talking to Harry. Instantly he turned around, his eyes widening as he first looked at the sky and then Lupin who was groaning loudly. He raced towards the Professor, gripping his arms and talking to him very urgently but also lovingly. 

"Hermione, what-what's going on?" Cass asked her best friend desperately, but the girl stood frozen in fear as she watched the two men.

To Cass' complete horror, she watched as Lupin stretched taller, the man cried out a pained cry as his face and body warped into that of....of a werewolf. Cass gasped in fear as she remembered all the stories she had heard of how dangerous werewolves were. But then she thought of the kind and compassionate professor who had helped her early that day and slowly walked towards him.

"P-professor?" Cass said quietly.

Sirius turned around in fear to her. "No Cass, get away, get away!" He said urgently but it was too late. The werewolf howled, shoving Sirius aside and moved towards Cass. She screamed, covering her face with her arms as it raised a large clawed hand, and swiped out at her. Blood began gushing from the side of her chest, were three very large and deep scratch marks now resided. Cass collapsed to the floor, weak.

"CASS!" Hermione screamed a piercing cry.

Cass turned to look at her friend who was stood several feet away looking at her in complete horror, she began to move towards Cass but a large black blur lept in front of Cass and the rest of the teens, she heard vicious growls between the two. But then her vision blurred and faded into darkness. 

***

When Cass awoke, she saw Hermione and Harry stood in the middle of the room, talking under their breaths, and Ron on the other side of the room, his leg in a cast. She smiled in relief.

"Hermione! Oh my god! Thank god you guys are o-"

She stopped when Harry and Hermione vanished, before almost instantly bursting through the hospital wing doors and running into the room where Ron and Cass sat staring at them their mouths gaping at them.

"What the -"

"How did you get over there? You were just over there and -"

"Harry, what are they talking about?" Hermione turned to Harry, who was smirking.

"No idea, honestly guys how can you be in two places at once?" He replied, causing Hermione to snort with laughter.

Cass' mouth was wide open as she looked at them, her confused brain trying to grapple with what she had just seen.

Hermione gently sat next to her bed. "Gave me a proper fright there Cass, thought I was going to lose you for a moment" She said, her eyes going glassy briefly.

"Can't leave you alone with those two sods now, can I?" Cass tried to joke, but started coughing heavily. Hermione grabbed a glass of water and passed it to her friend who accepted it gratefully. As she drank, Cass winced at the heavy pain in her side. 

"How-how bad is it?" She asked Hermione fearfully.

"It's healing really well according to Pomfrey, she said that you're really lucky, somehow it wasn't deep enough for you to be affected by it" Hermione told me, and I smiled in relief. 

"What happened after...you know?"

Harry came over from Ron and with a wistful expression, told me about how Sirius was actually his godfather and offered Harry the chance to live with him, instead of his vile aunt and uncle.

"That's great Harry, I'm truly happy for you!"

"Thanks Cass, so am I"

"That's not all..." Hermione continued.

She recounted how both Harry and Sirius were attacked by hundreds of dementors and how Harry woke up being in the hospital wing after passing out by the lake.

Cass then almost dropped her water entirely as the girl in front of her whipped out a strange but almost beautiful necklace and explained that it was a time-turner, which McGonagall had given her at the start of the year. She told Cass about how she and Harry went back in time and saved both Sirius and, to her delight, Buckbeak, whilst she was unconscious from her injuries. Once the pair had finished with their tale, they looked at Cass expectantly, as though she was going to call them crazy or something.

But she just breathed out slowly, "So your telling me, you can time-travel and you haven't used it to I don't know cheat on an exam? Or basically just do anything really cool?"

They cracked up in laughter, which she soon joined in with, ignoring the pain in her side. Every time they finally managed to control themselves, one of them would start sniggering again, setting everyone else off again.

Clutching her side which was now throbbing painfully, Cass gasped for breath and thanked Merlin that everything had turned out okay, although she was saddened to hear that Lupin had resigned as Harry handed her a handwritten letter from him.

_To Miss Moondale..._


	8. Chapter 8

_we never realise_

_how frozen we truly are_

_until someone begins_

_to melt our ice_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe we've only got a few more weeks left before the summer holidays" Hermione said as they strolled through the streets of Hogsmeade.

"I know! It's mental"

To tell the truth, as much as Cass was looking forward to being able to hang out with Draco (since they reconciled after the Buckbeak issue), she was going to deeply miss the girl with crazy girls and sharp mind who she now considered my best friend, especially following her run-in with the full moon.

This year they had gotten closer that she ever had been with any of my friends from Beauxbatons. Hermione shared with Cass everything about her muggle life, and Cass told her all about Beauxbatons. They made fun of Harry and Ron, and laughed at the other girls as they tried to catch the attention of the older boys. She helped Cass with her homework and in lessons, and she helped her with some stuff, that was still yet to be determined. Not to mention, Hermione's constant concern over Cass' now fresh scar that ran across her ribs. Three, now silvery white, large scratch marks starting from beneath her armpit, curving across her ribs and stopping a little bit before her bellybutton. 

"C'mon let's go find the boys!" Hermione said cheerfully, linking her arm with Cass'.

Unsurprisingly, the two girls found Harry and Ron in Honeydukes; Ron practically drooling at the mouth as he eyed up the sweets, as Harry leaned against the staircase down to the cellar, unwrapping a Drooble's gum.

"Ron, hurry up, we want to leave!" Harry moaned, as Ron tried to choose between Bertie Bott's Beans or a classic Chocolate Frog. He ended up just buying them both, claiming that he had "missed" breakfast so was extra hungry.

Cass laughed at the completely obvious lie and made her way out of the shop, walking hard into someone's chest, stepping hard on their feet.

"Ow, I'm sorry" She looked up to recognise the mischievous but warm toffee eyes that were looking down at her through a mop of red hair.

"We need to stop meeting like this" Fred said, smiling. "Or I'm afraid I'm going to have no toes left"

"Well stop standing where I'm walking then!" Cass joked. "Or I'll begin to think your just doing it on purpose!"

He looked down at his feet, smiling.

"Hey do you wanna go somewhere? George ditched me to chat with Lee." He asked her.

Cass tucked her brown hair behind her ears, her heart fluttering slightly.

"Sure"

She turned around to see Hermione, Harry and Ron all watching them from the window. Cass quickly gestured to a waiting Fred, signalling that she was going off with him. Hermione grinned, Harry gave her a cheeky thumbs up whereas Ron raised his eyebrows, his face completely unamused.

"Where do you wanna go?" Cass asked Fred.

"I have somewhere in mind, follow me"

The boy and girl walked through the bustling town, laughing and chatting. Fred told her about how he is completely 100% he failed all his O.W.L exams and how his new plan is to attempt to seduce Dumbledore into giving him all Outstandings. Cass burst into laughter at the image of Fred trying to flirt with the headmaster.

"What? You're telling me that Dumbledore doesn't even give off the slightest bit of a gay vibe to you?" He exclaimed.

"No Fred! You're mad!" She giggled.

"Clearly Cassie, your gaydar isn't as strong as mine" He boasted. Smiling, Cass shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Fred, I hate to break it to you, but I think that even if Dumbledore was gay, he wouldn't go for you."

Fred gasped as if hurt, clutching his chest before retaining his original stance and smirking.

"Of course he would. Who wouldn't want some of this?" He winked at her, and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Big for your boots much?"

"Blind much?" He retorted smugly. "Have you seen my strapping good looks? Not to mention my irresistible charm and wits?"

"Sorry I must of missed them, they're hidden under your arrogance and annoying personality." 

Cass mentally high-fived herself.

"I don't believe that for a second, you know you think I'm one sexy man" He smoldered and posed as if he was modelling for the gossip column in the Daily Prophet. Some of the older witches and wizards glanced at him with distaste as they past.

"You're so annoying, stop! People are looking!" Cass shoved him gently, and he laughed heartily.

"So you do think I'm sexy, huh?"

"What?"

"Well, you didn't deny -" Fred smirked at her, his eyes glinting with humour.

"No! Fred! Urgh I hate you so much!" She lied through my teeth.

"Liar"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

They continued to bicker as they walked, completely oblivious to their surroundings. A twig snapped under her foot, and Cass blinked, realising where they were. The woods on the edge of the quaint village. The last time she was here was around Christmas as Hermione and herself came down to buy presents, and they ended up having a snowball fight against Harry and Ron.

But instead of being covered in sparkling white snow, the forest was lush and green, with pretty blue and white flowers speckling the floor. A cool breeze flowed through the tall trees, and birds chirped melodically from above.

"What are we doing here Fred?" Cass asked curiously.

"Just thought it would be nice, I used to like to come here sometimes when I want some peace and quiet" He said, kicking a small stone.

"Since when do you like peace and quiet?" She asked surprised at the sincerity of the jokey, prankster boy she was so used to.

"I don't, not really anyway, I just like how still everything is, makes me feel eternal in a way"

He looked up at her, embarrassed, "It's stupid, I know."

"It's really not, I mean I'm the opposite. Ever since my parents died, I can't help feeling like nothing is ever permanent, so why bother?" She said leaning against a tree.

"Well that's morbid, what a pair we make, huh?" Fred said, walking closer to Cass until she could feel his warm breath tickle her cheeks.

"Two peas in a pod." Her green eyes were captured by his brown ones, and her breath got stuck in her throat.

A gust of wind blew in their direction and she spluttered as her hair covered her face, in a very unattractive way. Cass pushed as much of it as she could away and desperately attempt to locate the unmoved strands that were making her face itch. Fred laughed as she struggled before catching her wrist and lowering it down.

"Come here" He said softly, lifting his hand and gently ridding her face from the stray hair and tucking it behind her ear.

"Um thanks" Cass said, her cheeks hot.

"So wanna climb a tree?"

***

Cass glanced down at the floor below from the branch she was perched on. _Nope, too far._

"Fred, this was a horrible idea!" She shouted upwards, at the boy who was laughing from the branch above her. "I'm serious! How am I meant to get down?"

"Jump, duh!" He called back, dangling his legs in front of her face.

Cass batted them away, but he just moved them back, sniggering to himself.

"Stop it! You'll make me fall if you're not careful!

"Relax Cassie, I'm always careful"

"Rubbish! You're one of the most reckless people I know!" She scoffed.

Fred dropped himself down on to her branch and stood next to her, his long arms holding onto the branch he was just on.

"I would like to think that I'm a mature young adult now that I'm 16, actually" He informed Cass in a very matter-of-fact tone, with a serious expression on his face, juxtaposing the glint in eye that said otherwise.

"As opposed to you, who's only a wee little baby!" He continued to tease, poking her in the ribs.

"Hey! I'm 14 not 4! I'm only one and a half years younger than you, you're not _that_ old"

He laughed, clearly pleased that his joke paid off in the way he had wanted it to.

"Okay Cassie, you're a big girl I get it, don't get your knickers in a twist" He continued to joke.

Cass shoved him playfully, causing Fred to lose his balance and she watched in horror as he slipped off the branch and landed on the ground below with a loud thud, lying still.

"Oh my god, oh my god! Fred! Are you okay? Have you hurt anything? I'm so sor-"

Fred burst into laughter, his nose scrunched up as he pointed up at her. Cass stared down at him, her mouth wide open.

"Y-your face!" He wheezed, clutching his sides.

"Fred! That's so not funny! I genuinely thought you had hurt yourself!" She said to him sharply.

"I-I'm sorry but it was totally worth it!" He laughed as he stood up, brushing off leaves from his checkered jacket.

"Yeah well now your on the ground, and I'm stuck up here!" Cass gripped onto the branch, holding herself steady.

"Just jump, Cassie" He said simply.

"What? No way! I'll die!" Cass yelled down at him.

"You'll be fine! Here, I'll catch you!" Fred extended his arms and positioned himself beneath her.

"Don't be stupid Freddie, I'll squash you!"

"Fine, stay in the tree then" He began to walk away, but she called after him.

"Wait! I-I'll do it!"

Grinning, he turned back around, and resumed his position.

Cass took a slow deep breath and gently closed her eyes, before stepping off the branch. She screamed as she quickly rushed downwards, like a stone being dropped into water, the wind blowing her hair upwards. She felt strong arms catch her, and Fred held Cass in his sturdy grip until she slowly opened her eyes, breathing out in relief as she saw she was alive and on the floor. He lowered Cass to the ground, so she was sat down, before collapsing next her.

"That was terrifying, but so fun!" Cass exclaimed, he smiled at her.

"Am I corrupting your poor sensible self?" He joked,

"Not yet, you haven't" She grinned cheekily at him.

Laying back into the grass, Cass looked at the clear, blue sky through the clearing of trees. She turned her head, and saw Fred was also lying down next to her; his eyes looked like honey in the sun as he watched her, a small smile playing on his face. He rolled onto his side, so that his face was slightly above hers.

"This is nice Freddie" Cass said contently, her eyes meeting his.

"Yes it is" Fred said, before whipping his hand around and sprinkling grass all over her, laughing.

She coughed and spat out the grass that had land in her mouth, rolling to her side to scrape off the grass from the rest of her body.

"Hey!" Cass cried out, his eyes sparkling mischievously. "You just ruined this whole peaceful moment!"

"All of it?"

"Yes! All of it!" She exclaimed.

"Aw man" He joked in despair.

She rolled back over, to lie on her back as he stayed leaning on his side, looking at her contently.

"Cassie?"

"Mmm?"

"You should come and visit us in the summer at some point" Fred suggested.

"Oh I would, but I can't. I'm spending my summer with Malfoys" His face fell with obvious disappointment. "I'm sorry Fred, truly"

"No worries, I understand." He nodded, looking down.

"Fred?"

"Yeah Cassie?"

"I really am sorry"

"It's okay, Cassie, really"

They lay in silence for several minutes. Cass watched the sky, soaking up the warmth the sunshine provided, enjoying the moment.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? The sky" Cass said to Fred, remaining her gaze on the infinite sapphire blue above her.

"Yes" Fred agreed. "Just like you."

She turned her face to the side, to look at his; which was now lying on the grass facing her as well. Cass was lost for words, as he didn't burst into laughter and say he was only joking like she expected him to, but rather he spoke again softly.

"You called me Freddie earlier, did you realise?"

"No" Cass said quietly, becoming aware of how close their faces really were to one another.

"I liked it. No one apart from George has ever called me Freddie before"

"Oh" She smiled slowly, her stomach filled with butterflies.

"No one until you" He said so quietly it was almost a whisper.

Her heart raced, pounding so hard that she thought it was going to burst through her chest at any given second. Cass held her breath as his golden eyes flickered to her lips, before coming back up and meeting hers once more. They were so close now that she could almost count the faint freckles on his nose.

He leaned in slowly, as did she.

Their lips brushed slightly, sending sparks all over her body.

Cass' mind once again waited for him to pull away, to start teasing her and telling me how she had fallen for his prank. For George to pop out from behind one of the trees laughing and cheering triumphantly for their successful trick. For Fred to smirk cheekily as she turned red with embarrassment. But he didn't.

Instead he pressed his soft lips gently against hers. Soft and affectionately. Cass melted into the kiss and leaned into him more, her eyes fluttering closed. His hand moved to cup the back of her head, his fingers tangled in her long brown hair, as she wrapped her arm around his neck. Slowly she rolled onto her back without breaking the kiss, and Fred moved so that he was leaning above her, his free palm pressed into the ground beside her head to keep him steady. His cologne was giving off a woody, cinnamon scent, that made Cass feel giddy and intoxicated.

Her heart beat fast, as she fell into the rhythm of his warm lips; hers moving synchronic to his as if it was the most natural thing in the world. The nature of their kiss progressed and became more passionate and demanding, as Cass pulled him closer towards me, welcoming the heat of his body against my own. She arched her back ever so slightly as his teeth grazed her bottom lip ever so slightly and -

Fred suddenly pulled away, looking to side guiltily.

"We shouldn't be doing this"

"What are you on about?" Cass said breathlessly and confused.

"We...I shouldn't be doing this" He scrambled to his feet awkwardly, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"What do you mean?" She stood up, cupping his face and trying to get him to look at her.

But he just pushed himself away from, avoiding her eyes.

"I think you should go Cassie" He said quietly. "I mean it"

She just stood and stared at him.

"Please" His pained eyes met hers.

So she left. 


	9. Chapter 9

_you steady me_

_and stir me_

_all at once_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leading up to the summer holidays, Cass didn't talk to Fred much, apart from the odd words at meals and Quidditch training. Everyone was baffled at the silence, and she was constantly asked about it by the trio. Of course she just brushed their questions off, and denied their theories. But no one knew the truth about what had really happened.

Cass avoided him at all costs, it was too awkward. It's not like she regretted the kiss. Well actually, she sort of did, but only because it landed her in this situation. Acting like each other don't exist. Quickly looking away when their eyes meet. Turning around in the hallway to avoid crossing paths. Cass hated it.

So you can imagine her relief when summer finally came around and she was stood on Platform 9 and 3/4 hugging Harry, Ron and Hermione goodbye.

"You'll write to me, won't you? All of you?" Cass asked them, as they group hugged before they all went their separate ways.

"Of course!"

"Um, most likely?"

"I'll try?"

Cass laughed at the boy's totally not reassuring responses, and waved goodbye to their friends, turning back towards where Draco and his mother where waiting for her. She bumped into George as she was walking towards them, and he pulled her into a big playful hug.

"See you after the summer Cass" He said into her hair.

"I'll miss you George" Cass said, looking up at him.

"As will I Moondale...don't worry he'll get over whatever happened between you two" George added gently as he watched her look over in Fred's direction, where he was attempting to subtlety trip up Ron with his foot.

"Yeah I don't know about that... anyway I better be going. See you George" She waved sadly at him, before making her way over to Draco.

"Finally, I thought you were never going to finish saying goodbye to those blood-traitors" Draco drawled.

"Draco, hush!" Narcissa said sharply to her son. "Now shall we go home?"

***

Draco and Cass spent the first two weeks of the summer just lounging around the Manor, and enjoying each other's company. So far she had beaten him in Wizards Chess around 4 times, whereas he had beaten her 6. They played Quidditch in the garden and read in the library.

However, since both Narcissa and Lucius were away for the next two weeks for "business", Cass decided to make the most of it.

"Come on Draco please! I wanna bake something, you've never done it before so I'll teach you! It'll be fun!"

Draco groaned as he lay on the velvet green sofa, his nose in a book.

"Cass, that is what house elves are for."

"You'll enjoy it, I swear! Pretty please?" She asked him, sweetly.

He lowered the book, and looked at her with his blonde brows raised. He sighed and stood up, placing the book back on the dark coffee table, before beginning to walk out of the library.

"Fine, go on then."

Cass squealed in delight and dragged him reluctantly into the kitchen.

"What are we making?" His voice bored already.

"Cupcakes? Oh what about brownies? Cookies would be nice though" She said thoughtfully.

"Brownies, I prefer brownies" Draco told her.

"Alright then, brownies it is!" She decided triumphantly.

Draco sat down on the stool, leaning on the kitchen island, flicking through the Daily Prophet whilst taking a bite out of a green apple.

"Don't even think about it mister" Cass said, grabbing the apple out of his hand and shoving him out of his seat. "You are going to help me, not sit on your ass!"

"Hey, my apple!" Draco protested.

Cass instructed the boy step-by-step, as he muttered about how he might as well just become a house-elf whilst searching for the cocoa powder. Carelessly, he chucked the measured amount into the bowl, causing a brown cloud of the powder to engulf him. Cass laughed as he coughed and fanned away the powder, revealing the chocolate spots left on his face.

His brows furrowed in frustration as he scrubbed his face, causing the chocolate stains to smudge over his face even more. Chuckling, she wet a towel and moved closer to him so that she could wipe the stains off, but Draco used the opportunity to drag his sticky, chocolatey hand down her face.

"Urgh!" Cass glared at him, who was smirking happily at her.

"What you get for making me 'bake'" He remarked. 

Eventually, they finished baking the brownies (no thanks to Draco) and Cass cut them up into perfect squares, and brought them out into the garden so that we could eat them in the sun. They sat on the grass, munching contently on the fresh, gooey chocolate heaven and Draco moaned with delight.

"I have to admit these are delicious."

"Glad I forced you to help me make them?"

"No but I am glad to eat them." Draco bit into another one. "I am a wonderful baker"

"Um shut the fuck up, you did next to nothing and also tough luck, I'm going to teach you how to make a perfect toastie next"

"Please, I'm not completely useless in the kitchen. I know how to make a toastie, give me some credit" He rolled his eyes before collapsing on his back, rubbing his toned stomach.

"Feeling a bit sick are we? Had one two many brownies?" Cass teased him, tickling him in the stomach.

"No stop! I'll be sick" He tried to push me away, but failed.

She continued to tickle him on his stomach, before moving up to his armpits and the side of his neck. He writhed and wriggled, clutching his stomach.

"Cass I hate being tickled! Don't!" He begged, it was her turn to smirk.

She stopped and leaned on her hands, "So...wanna finally show me around your swanky garden after four months of me living here?"

They walked through the maze that was the Malfoy gardens, in the glistening sunlight. It was undeniably beautiful with perfect white rose bushes, and neat, trimmed grass. There was not a leaf out of place. Draco showed Cass his mothers stable, the apple orchard, and the lake. Yes, the lake. He even said that at some point they could go swimming in it one day, if it was really hot.

They talked about the school year, teachers, friends - although she made sure to say as little as possible about hers, knowing his dislike for them. Draco even told Cass about how Fudge, the Minister for Magic, had invited the Malfoys to come and watch the Quidditch World Cup from the Minister's box, which was undoubtedly the best seats in the house.

"So, what do you think?" He said.

"That sounds awesome Draco! I'm dying of jealousy!"

"Don't be ridiculous - you're coming with us!"

Cass stopped and looked at him, "What?"

"You didn't really think I would leave you behind?" He smirked as she gaped at him.

"I-I'm going to the Quidditch World Cup? Oh my god! Oh my god!" She crushed him in a hug as she screamed excitedly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Draco awkwardly patted her back, and Cass released him with a wide grin on my face.

"No problem, anything to see a smile on your face" He said seriously.

A few days later, Cass received two letters, one from Hermione reading,

_To Cass,_

_How is your summer? I hope it's good. I miss you so much, it's such a shame that you couldn't spend your summer with the Weasleys because if you were I would see you in two weeks! That's right, Mum and Dad are letting me spend the last two weeks of the holidays with them! It sucks you won't be there, Harry's already there but it won't be as fun without you there._

_I hope you are having a nice time with Draco and his family, give him a punch from me - I'm joking... slightly. Personally, I've just gotten back from France, Mum and Dad took me to Paris as a surprise. You would've loved it, Cass. The pretty Parisian streets, the food, the atmosphere, not to mention the sexy French accents I can imagine you swooning over. Hopefully next summer we can spend some time together! Fingers crossed!_

_I look forward to your reply,_

_Hermione xxx_

And the second from the boys,

_Cass,_

_Ron has decided he's too lazy to write a separate letter to you so we are sharing this one. Also consider yourself actually lucky to be receiving a letter from us, Ginny forced us, threatened to set a bludger loose on us if she didn't. I think Charlie and Bill Weasley have had a fair amount of influence on her._

_We wish you were here, would've been great to have you on my team when we played Quidditch against each other, we would've definitely whipped their arses, no doubt! I still can't believe that you're spending the summer at Malfoy's but I mean as long as you're happy, that's what counts. I miss you, but I can't wait to see you after the summer!_

_Alright, I'm going to hand the quill over to Ron now as he's been moaning next to me about my slow writing for a while now,_

_Harry._

_Hey, Cass,_

_I hope you're having a really cool summer over at the swanky Malfoy Manor! Mine's been pretty good since Harry got here, and I'm looking forward to Hermione's arrival in two weeks but it's a pain that you couldn't make it!_

_Awesome news however! Dad managed to get us all tickets to the Quidditch World Cup! How sick is that? Maybe you guys are going as well, I mean you probably are, the Malfoy's are minted! I hope you are, it would be great to see you before school starts up again._

_Ron._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short one sorryyyyy


	10. Chapter 10

_you were the dream_

_that kept coming back_

_and left me never_

_wanting to wake_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Draco, is this something I need to dress up for?" Cass called out of my bedroom.

The tall, blonde boy strolled into her room, reading a book on the art of healing.

"Oi! I could've been naked!" She exclaimed, still wearing her pyjamas and fluffy dressing gown. 

"Lucky me" He winked, but yelped as Cass threw a pillow at him, "and to answer your question, I wouldn't wear your pyjamas, so maybe something a bit nicer"

"Yeah, but how nice? Like normal day nice? Or dressing to make a good impression nice?"

"How the fuck am I meant to know? Do I look like your personal stylist to you?" He asked sarcastically, before turning around and leaving.

"WOW SUPER HELPFUL!" Cass yelled after him. 

Groaning, she picked out a pair of flared back trousers, with a simple grey cropped cardigan. Best of both worlds?

Cass stomped down the stairs and into the kitchen, where she found Draco munching on an apple. 

"You're completely useless, you know that right?" She scowled at his amused face.

"Yet what would you do without me?"

"Be much happier" Cass grumbled under her breath, as she walked over to the fridge to pour herself a glass of juice.

"Someone's nervous, huh?" He noted from his chair.

"Shouldn't I be? Your Slytherin friends will be here at 10 which is two minutes away and I have barely spoken to any of them all year! Plus I'm a Gryffindor and our houses notoriously hate one another!" Cass said, before collapsing on a stool opposite him.

Draco chuckled as she hit my head lightly against the table.

"You'll be fine, we don't hate each other" He offered.

"So he says" Cass muttered.

"Hellooooooo, the party's arrived" A male voice called from the living room. 

_You've got this Cass._

"Ah Cassandra! Long time no see!" Theo shouted at her as he walked out of the grand fireplace in the Malfoy's living room, holding a large bottle of fire whiskey.

"Hi Theo, how are you?" Cass asked politely.

"Better than you've been I imagine, must suck being in the house with all the stuck-up arrogant prats" He laughed, hugging her lightly.

She hugged him back stiffly, grimacing as she realised she was soon going to be stuck with Slytherins who hated her friends. _Brilliant._

"They're not that bad Theo, once you get to know them, plus I think Draco gives them a run for their money based on arrogance" 

"Yeah not likely! But I do agree with the Draco point" The boy snorted, grinning when Draco entered the room. "Draco, how's it going?"

The fireplace erupted in green flames once more as Blaise Zabini gracefully strolled out, soon followed by Daphne Greengrass. 

"Is that everyone? Perfect, I wanna get pissed" Theo smirked at the boys. 

_This was going to be interesting._

***

Cass lay across one of the dark green velvet sofas giggling as Theo told them about the time he and Draco had tried to play Quidditch whilst blindfolded last summer. The rest of the boys and Daphne were sat on the floor, slowly working their way through the third bottle of fire whiskey. 

Draco chuckled slightly at the story and leaned his back against the bottom of the sofa, Cass was laying on. 

"Now, as much as I enjoy being the entertainment for this little gathering, my back is starting to hurt from carrying the night. So who's up for a game of truth or dare? If you forfeit, you do a shot of this" Theo stood up, proudly revealing from behind his back, a rather expensive looking liqueur. 

The teens all gathered round in a circle, and Cass sat by Daphne, who's initial curt attitude towards her had been softened by presumably the large amount of fire whiskey she had drunk. Draco sat opposite her and their eyes met as she looked around the group.

"Who is the unlucky person to go first, hmmm?" Theo said, spinning an empty fire whiskey bottle around. Cass stared at it as it began to slow down, before landing on Blaise.

Theo grinned. Blaise rolled his eyes, smirking. 

"So Blaise, what's it going to be? Truth or dare?" 

"I'll go with dare" The boy said in a smooth deep voice.

"Ok, I dare you to lick Draco's foot" 

Cass snorted as Blaise's once confident expression quickly turned into one of pure disgust.

"Fuck off, I'll take the forfeit. I'd probably end up at St Mungo's if I licked his foot" Blaise said, pouring Theo's liqueur into a shot glass, before downing it in a surprisingly unfazed manner. 

They all burst out into laughter as he gasped, his hand grabbing his black shirt.

"Fucking hell, that's strong" Blaise rasped. 

"I'll have you know my feet are in perfect condition, I am very cleanly" Draco said smugly at his friend's reaction. 

Daphne was next with truth, she told them about how her most embarrassing moment was when she was trying to flirt with Adrian Pucey and wasn't watching where she was going so then fell down several steps of the grand staircase in front of him, and was so embarrassed she has avoided him ever since. 

She was then followed by Theo, who chose dare. Draco dared him to try and seduce Daphne whilst imitating Professor Trelawney. Cass genuinely can say, she has never laughed more in her life. When he had finished with a grand flourish, she had tears running down her face.

But then the bottle landed on her. 

The Slytherins all grinned.

"Ah Cass, truth or dare?" Blaise asked her, a slightly evil glint in his eye.

"Truth"

"Not very Gryffindor of you" Theo remarked, and Daphne sniggered from beside her.

"Fine then! I choose Dare!" Cass rolled my eyes.

"That's more like it." Blaise grinned, "I dare you to snog Malfoy."

"W-what?" She said as she turned to look at Draco who was looking awkwardly at his lap. 

"Or just be a wuss and forfeit" Daphne commented snidely.

_I can't give her the satisfaction._

Cass glared at her before crawling across the circle to a surprised Draco, as the two other boys wolf-whistled and cheered. She cupped his face lightly and his steel eyes gazed into mine.

"Cass-"

She crashed her lips onto his, cutting him off. He froze but then almost immediately kissed her back, running his fingers through her hair. The kiss became stronger and more passionate as Cass opened her mouth granting his tongue access. His hot drunken breath mixed with hers, as their tongues danced together. Before they got too carried away however, Cass pulled away slightly. Lightly biting his bottom lip before moving away completely, the two of them breathing heavily.

They looked at each other for a moment, their intoxicated gazes sultry.

"Well fuck me, I think I got a boner from just watching that" Theo quipped which caused Blaise choked on the fire whiskey he was sipping. 

"Oh shut up" Cass muttered trying not to smirk, before hastily moving back to her seat. 

As the evening progressed, Cass continued to drink. She drank into her vision was blurry and her head was spinning. As did everyone else. Everyone apart from Draco, it seemed. 

***

"I have a great idea! Let's go swimming in the lake!" Blaise slurred.

"Yes yes yes, as long as I don't drown! "

"Theo is in for some wet and wild action!"

"Totally, but if I die or my hair goes frizzy I'll kill you guys!"

The group stumbled outside and towards the lake, laughing and yelling loudly. Cass screamed gleefully running towards Blaise and jumping on his back. He caught her and span around clumsily before racing off towards the lake, with Cass clutching on for dear life. 

They dropped to the grass near the lake, out of breath and in drunken hysterics, but she felt a strong grip lift her off the ground and drop her on my feet.

"Cass, what are you doing? This isn't like you" Draco said in a low voice, his firm hands holding onto her waist, keeping her steady.

"What are you on about Dracooo, I'm having some funnn! Lighten up!" Cass grinned childishly up at his chiseled face. 

"I don't want you going in the lake, you've had too much to drink." He told her, trying to lead her back inside the Manor. 

"Wooooooo! BOMB!" Theo yelled, as he threw himself into the lake, in nothing but his boxer shorts. 

Both Draco and Cass turned at the outburst, and Cass quickly pulled her hand free from Draco's. She gave him a devilish smirk, before stripping into my emerald green underwear which caused his eyes to widen, and sprinting towards the lake where Theo, Blaise and even Daphne were laughing and splashing around.

Squealing, Cass jumped into the cold, dark waters and let the chilly water cool her hot skin and sober her mind, slightly. She burst through the surface of the water, gasping for air and turned to face the shore smiling, where Draco was stood looking down at her, his face concerned.

"Draco come on! Get in! Have some fun!" She called to him, causing the others to also shout encouragements at the boy. 

Rolling his eyes, Draco pulled his black sweatshirt over his head, revealing his seeker build with his toned and defined stomach and his hip bones jutting out creating a v-line above his low black trousers. He removed them and dived gracefully into the water, as the rest of the group cheered. 

He came up next Cass, his blonde hair slicked against his forehead, with water droplets in his long eyelashes. 

"Happy now?" He asked. 

She nodded and swam over to join the rest of the group, with Draco following. 

They messed around in the lake for a while but soon everyone was getting colder, apart from Blaise and Daphne who were finding warmth in each other's company whilst hardcore making out on the lake's shores. 

Shivering they clambered out of the lake and into the Manor, listening as Theo moaned about not being able to _accio_ himself a towel, or a hot bath, or a bed. As his list went on, Draco slung his arm around Cass' shoulders and pulled her closer to him, rubbing his knuckles on her the top of her head hard as she tried to shove herself away from him. He almost laughed as she tried to smooth out the nest of hair that he had formed on my head. 

All the members of the party went and showered in one of the multiple bathrooms in the Manor; Cass had a strong suspicion that Blaise and Daphne and snuck off and showered together. Once they were warm and dry, they all collapsed on the sofas in Draco's living room, drinking hot chocolate that one of the house-elves had made whilst we were showering, and talked about the most random things, each topic becoming more philosophical than the next.

 _These people aren't so bad, Cass_ thought to myself, _just misunderstood._

They all had completely passed out by three in the morning, and to her complete surprise Cass awoke in her bed, tucked into her duvet with an extra dark green fluffy blanket thrown over her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short one again oops!


	11. Chapter 11

_my mind drowns_

_in the possibility_

_that is you and me_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _  
_

"Oi wake up pea-brains"

"No"

"Yeah - no"

Fred rolled over, wrapping himself in the warmth of his duvet. _Thud._ He cried out as his face was smashed in by a pillow. 

"Ginny! Are you trying to give me brain damage!" He said angrily, rubbing his sore and throbbing nose. 

"Oh sorry, I thought you and George already had that" She replied smirking.

"Hey!" George protested as Ginny waltzed out of the room, "that was just unnecessary rudeness."

Fred sat up with a huff and turned to George who was slowly peeling off his duvet. Groaning, he heaved myself over to their wardrobe, pulling out his clothes.

_What the bloody hell is going on?_

Fred and George stumbled into the kitchen, still groggy from sleep, where they found their dad sat drinking a coffee excitedly, large backpacks piled by door.

"Dad, want to explain why my beauty sleep was interrupted?"

"Can't do that boys, you'll just have to wait and see, but trust me it's going to be good"

***

Fred landed on the floor with a thump, as George crumpled next him, his legs going over his head. 

"Come on boys, get up!" Dad called to them, from Amos Diggory's side.

"Stupid portkey" George muttered from beside Fred.

The twins scrambled up, slinging their backpacks over their shoulders, as they hurriedly followed Mr Diggory into the woods ahead of them, lit by colourful paper-lanterns. The sounds of thousands of people laughing, chatting and the odd singing filled the air, and the infectious excitement fizzled in the atmosphere. George and Fred grinned at each other. They walked for another 10 minutes through the woods, chatting to Cedric about the holidays, until they emerged on the other side and a large shadow fell over them. 

Fred looked up in awe at the grand gold stadium that stood before them.

"Dad, y-you don't mean to say we are at the Quidditch World Cup?" Ron stammered as he gazed at the stadium.

" _Surprise!"_ Mr Weasley gestured excitedly. "Now let's go watch some Quidditch, shall we?" And with that, he turned and led them towards the nearest entrance which was swarming by shouting witches and wizards.

"Wicked"

"Wicked"

Once allowed entry, they began their long climb to the top of the stadium. They struggled their way through the hundreds of witches and wizards as they filtered through doors leading to the seats, but they get heading up. Finally, they reached the final staircase and panting, Fred dragged his burning muscles up them and onto the thin steel walkway towards the seats.

"Bloody hell Dad, how far up are we?" Ron exclaimed as he looked down, his face blanching at the apparent drop below them.

Fred laughed and jolted Ron over the side, who screamed, causing George to burst out in giggles. 

"Well put it this way, if it rains, you'll be the first to know" A sour voice called from below and Fred lowered by gaze to see Lucius Malfoy stood smugly next to Draco... and Cassie. 

He stared at her.

She...she looked good. Her sun-kissed skin was glowing, making her green eyes more vibrant. Her hair was longer now, and it had dainty blonde and red highlights running through it. While Fred couldn't be sure, she looked taller as she stood by Draco. Fred's smiled as she looked up happily and smiled at her friends.

"Hey Hermione, Harry, Ron. It's great to see you." She said, her voice warming Fred's chest. Lucius turned her around with his hands and ushered his son and Cassie forward.

Fred watched as Draco whispered something to her, and she smiled. A genuine smile, that filled her eyes with joy. 

"Do enjoy yourselves won't you?" Lucius remarked again, his cold voice ringing out, as his steel eyes scanned over their party. 

"Come on Freddie, let's go find out seats" George whispered in his ear, pulling him away and along with the rest of their family. 

Fred stepped out into the stadium and exhaled as he looked down at the pitch, far below them. The stadium was filled with green and red, and the cheers of the crowds were deafening. With amazement, he followed Cedric and his dad to their area, his eyes not leaving the magnificent sight in front of him. 

_This was going to be a night to remember._

Then, without warning, the Irish team shot over them and into the sky above the pitch, the crowd erupted. Fred yelled and whooped as they showered the crowd in green sparkles and set of a huge dancing leprechaun firework into sky. 

"LOOK! Here come the Bulgarians!" George shouted from beside him, pointing at the firework.

He was right, the next second the red and black coloured Quidditch team burst through the firework, scattering the Irish team's shamrock formation. They lapped around the pitch as their seeker flew ahead, doing tricks on his broom, the crowd was going wild.

"Who's that?" Hermione called, pointing to the seeker.

"Who's that?"George echoed in disbelief.

"That there is the best seeker in the world! KRUM!" Fred yelled over the screams of the crown.

George and Fred cheered manically until their voices were hoarse and the Minister of Magic began his announcement. 

"Ladies and gentlemen...it is my greatest pleasure to welcome each and every one of you to the final of the four hundred and twenty second Quidditch World Cup!"

The crowd went silent in anticipation.

"Let the match begin!"

***

Cass grinned and laughed as Draco led her through the triumphant buzz of the crowd. She laughed as they passed a very drunk man attempting to Irish dance, dressed in head to toe green. 

"This is insane!" She shouted over the noise. 

Draco opened his mouth to reply but yanked her to the floor as two brooms whizzed over their heads. Clearly the Irish were wasting no time in celebrating their win. They continued to make their way pass the stalls and towards their tent, when a certain stall caught her eye.

"Wait, wait, wait! Hold up Draco!" Cass stopped and walked over to the stall covered in Quidditch inspired gifts.

She scanned the table and gently picked up a dainty gold Snitch with intricate engravings covering it. It was so unique and mesmerising, especially when it hovered above her hand. Cass turned to the lady stood behind the stall, who was watching her with kind eyes.

"Excuse me? How much is this?" Cass asked her, holding out the Snitch.

"4 Galleons, but it is an extra 2 Galleons if you want it personalised" 

She dug around in my pocket for money, before bring out 12 Galleons.

"I'll take two please, one with the initials D.M engraved on them, and the other with H.P" Cass handed over the money to the lady, who got to work on the two Snitches.

"Cass? What are you doing?" Draco asked, his eyebrows raised and a curious expression on his face.

She rolled my eyes at his clear oblivion.

"Getting this for you, duh. And don't even bother stopping me."

"Oh...okay I won't, who's the other one for?" 

"Harry" She stated bluntly, awaiting his reaction.

Draco scoffed in disgust, and ran his hands through his pale hair.

"Potter? You're buying a present for that git?" He asked incredulously. 

"That's what I said didn't I?" Cass replied, turning back around to take the two gift bags, containing the Snitches, from the stall lady.

She thanked her before looking at Draco and handing him his gift.

"Don't say I never gave you anything" She said as I looked up at him, smiling, as she watched his usually stormy grey eyes light up as admired the Snitch.

"Cass, this is -" He began.

"No need to thank me, it's least I could do to repay everything you and your family have done for me" 

He gave her a genuine smile, and placed the Snitch back into the bag. He started to walk towards their tent again, but Cass grabbed onto his arm - which was surprisingly hard with muscle - and pulled him back to face her.

"I'm going to be two minutes. I just want to find Harry to give him his gift." She told Draco, who tried to protest.

"Cass, you can give it to him at school. C'mon let's find the tent" He grabbed her hand and tried to lead her back in the direction they were going but she yanked her hand free from his grip. 

"Draco, I'll be quick and I haven't seen Hermione, Harry or Ron all summer, I just want to say hi" She looked at him pleadingly, and after several seconds of stubborn eye contact he sighed and nodded. 

Cass flashed him a toothy smile and darted off through the mass of people. 

She came to a halt to catch my breath after a while of trying to locate her friends, still no luck. At that moment Cass wished for a broom, would've been so much easier. She look around, trying to figure out which direction she should search, or just give up and head back to Draco. 

Her thoughts were interrupted when a sharp scream rang out, and her eyes widened as a large burst of flame erupted in the distance, quickly followed by several other fires nearby.

Soon the air was filled with the desperate and panicked screams and shouts of witches and wizards, fleeing from god-knows-what that was making its way through the site. Cass froze and watched with wide eyes as the slowly darkening sky was lit with burning red and yellow lights and the air became filled with smoke. Every now and then, green lights could be seen, soon followed by louder screams. It was chaos. And she was right in the centre of it. 

Her brain was telling her to move, but she couldn't. She was stuck still. Bodies slammed into hers, causing her to stumble slightly but her gaze was focused on the nearing group of bodies, shrouded in dark clothing and covered by masks, jeering and chanting. As they moved forward, the tents around them caught fire and hexes were shot out of their wands and into the running crowd. Cass squinted, almost making out the details of their masks as they got closer and closer. 

She was thrown to floor by the terrified hoard, and feet stomped around and on me, trying to escape the sinister group of people. She attempted to curl into a ball, to try and protect herself, but was instead pulled to her feet by an unknown savior. 

"Cass! Cass! Are you okay? We need to get out of here!" Someone shouted, shaking her frantically. She blinked and met the eyes of Cedric Diggory. 

"Cedric?" Cass stammered, as the tall boy sighed in relief at her recognition of him.

"Follow me! We have to run!" He yelled, and grabbed onto her hand, intertwining their dirty fingers, before pulling her into a crazed run in the direction of the wood. 

They ran, trying not to get separated in the frenzy. The sound of scared voices, children crying and yells rang out as we sprinted through the havoc, trying to get to 'safety' in the woods. Her heart slowed slightly as the sound of the masked figures faded, the further they ran, but only a little. 

She turned around to look at the wreckage of the campsite as she and Cedric reached the cover of the trees. People were scattered everywhere, and blazing fires were dotted everywhere. 

"Cass? Are you okay?" Cedric asked breathily, looking down at her through his dark lashes, his damp blonde hair slicked against his forehead.

"I-I'm okay. You saved me...again" Cass said, in a shocked but grateful voice. "Thank you"

Bright grey met bright green. 

"Me saving you better not become a regular thing, because I don't know if I'll end up surviving it in the end!" He joked.

Cedric nodded his head as if suggesting they head deeper into the forest to stay safe. Cass followed the boy, still trying to wrap her head around what just happened, whilst trying to slow her still racing heartbeat. 

They came to a halt near a large tree, and in exhaustion Cass leaned against the rough bark, and collapsed onto the floor. Cedric chuckled slightly before sitting next her. 

"Cass, who did you come with? Your parents must be worried sick" 

She looked down. She still hated telling people about what happened to her parents. 

"They won't trust me" Cass glanced back up at his questioning expression, "they're dead."

Cedric's mouth formed a small O and he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Oh Cass, I didn't know I'm so sorry" He stuttered, his cheeks reddening. 

"It's fine, I'm okay" she said, her voice faltering slightly. _Wow, who are you trying to convince._

A painful but in some way comforting silence enveloped them, which soon ended when a loud noise sounded. Cass jolted and began tapping her hand on her leg nervously, out of habit. 

Cedric noticed this and gently reached out and placed a hand over hers, stilling in. He looked at her and smiled at her reassuringly, herirregular breaths slowed. 

"We'll be fine, we're safe. I'm here." He said softly. 

"CASS? CASS! YOU HERE?" Draco's desperate voice shouted, echoing through the wood. 

Cass sprung to her feet and raced towards where the voice sounded from, jumping over anxious people and twisted tree roots. She faintly made out his icy hair and pale skin a few metres away and lept forward, crushing him in a hug. 

He steadied himself, before tightly wrapping his arms around her waist as if he was never going to let her go again. She felt him press his face into her neck and breathe in her now smokey hair. 

"Thank Merlin! I thought I lost you!" He pulled away, lightly cupping her face, his eyes filled with relief as he scanned her face, before gripping her in another hug. 

Cass pulled away as she felt Cedric cough awkwardly from behind them. Draco's gaze hardened as he looked up and down the sixth year student. 

"Cass, would you be alright if I went and tried to find my dad? He went to stop those -" Cedric began to ask before Draco interrupted.

"What's it to you Diggory?"

"Draco!" Cass shot him a sharp look. "Cedric was the one who got me to safety, don't be a dick."

Draco took several steps towards Cedric, until he was stood in front of him. They both stood tall, not breaking their cold barriers as they stared each other down. But to her surprise, Draco softened his glare as he extended his hand.

"Thank you...for keeping her safe" 

Cedric looked at Cass, as though confirming this wasn't a trick, before hesitantly shaking his hand. He nodded at her and smiled, before turning around and jogging back into the dark trees, and Cass watched as the boy who saved her twice disappear into the darkness of the night. 


	12. Chapter 12

_how strange_ _to_

_d_ _ream of you_

_even when I am_ _wide awake_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _  
_

"I still can't believe Cedric was the one who helped you at the Quidditch World Cup!" Ginny whispered to Cass from across the Gryffindor table as all the students were digging into the mouth-watering food in front of them.

"Wait...Cedric as in Cedric Diggory?" Ron asked, his eyes widening slightly as he chewed on a roast potato. 

"Yes Ronald, catch up." Hermione rolled her eyes at the ginger haired boy from the seat next to her. 

Ginny snorted, and Cass smirked as Ron's cheeks flushed pink slightly. 

Ginny had written to Cass over the summer about her suspicions about Ron's blooming crush on Hermione, and now that they were all back at school she was most intrigued to watch it unfold as the year progresses. 

The loud sound of excited voices were hushed however as Dumbledore stepped up towards the podium, indicating the forthcoming speech. 

"Well now that we are all settled in and sorted, I would like to make an announcement!" His voice boomed. "This castle will not only be your home this year, but home to some very special guests as well!"

 _What_?

"You see, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event, The Triwizard Tournament!"

A quiet buzz of whispers erupted, and Cass grinned excitedly as Hermione turned around to look at me, her hazel eyes sparkling.

"Now for those of you who do not know, the Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests and from each school a single student is selected to compete." Dumbledore continued, but his usual cheerful voice become serious. 

"Now let me clear, if chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say, these contests are not for the faint of heart. But more of that later... for now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress Madame Maxine!"

Immediately, Cass flipped around in her chair, along with the rest of the school, and watched with anticipation as the grand doors to the Great Hall flung open, revealing the rows of girls dressed in her old cornflower blue silk uniform. 

They gracefully floated forward, practically capturing every male gaze in the room. Old emotions flooded her head as she noticed her old best friend's older sister Emilie, pass by her and Cass soon realised that as much as she absolutely adored Hogwarts, how much she missed Beauxbatons. It was her first true home away from home. 

Cass blinked and refocused her eyesight as Seamus wolf whistled at the girls, and noticed Ron and Harry's, alongside Fred and George's awestruck expressions. A slight pang in the pit of her stomach burned as she watched Fred's eyes take in the feminine girls, as she recounted the end of last year. 

They hadn't spoken since then, but it's fine seeing as Cass had moved past it. It was a mistake. A momentary lapse in judgement. Just a kiss. Nothing more. 

And she was fine with that. 

"Blimey Cass, you used to wear that?" Seamus whispered down the table at me, and the other boys all sniggered apart from the twins, or mainly Fred. 

"And now our friends from the North! Please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their high master Igor Karkaroff."

Fierce and stone faced boys (more like men) marched into the hall, and Cass in turn couldn't take her eyes of them as they moved with such purpose and created sparks on the floor as they slammed their canes onto the concrete ground. They were dressed in matching dark brown uniforms, with some wearing thick fur cloaks, and big black heavy boots. 

Her gaze broke when Ron gasped suddenly.

"Bloody hell. It's him, it's Victor Krum!"

"What!" Cass' mouth fell open and she turned quickly and saw the Bulgarian seeker striding towards where the rest of the Durmstrang boys were waiting, his dark features enticing and his body broad with muscle. Her breath got stuck in her throat as he briefly turned his head over to their table, his eyes passing over, but held as they met hers, before moving on and focusing on Hermione for even longer, until he turned away once more. 

_Ron was right...bloody hell._

_***_

"Cass do you have Defense Against The Dark Arts next?" Hermione asked, as they walked out of the Charms classroom and into the bustling hallway. 

"Yeah, with Professor Moody" Cass responded, heaving her satchel onto her shoulder once more to stop it from slipping.

"Mad-Eye Moody, more like." Ron said, as he and Harry walked up from behind them. "That's what Dad says everyone calls him behind his back at the Ministry, apparently he's as mad as a hatter these days!"

"Oh don't be stupid Ronald, that's a load of rubbish! Dumbledore wouldn't of hired him if he was that bad!" Hermione said, and she and Ron began bickering like an old married couple as the four of them walked up the spiral staircase towards the classroom. 

Once they reached the classroom, Cass noticed Draco was already sat at the back of the class next to Theo who winked at her as she walked in, Cass rolled her eyes but smiled at the two boys as she slid into my seat next to Hermione. 

The class sat in complete silence as they waited for Moody to start. Apparently everyone must of heard the rumors then. 

The tall man turned around, his fake eye swiveling around it's socket as he scanned over the class.

"Alastor Moody. I'm your new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher" He spoke, his deep voice gruff. "Now, when it comes to the Dark Arts, I believe in a practical approach"

Hermione and Cass exchanged confused glances, before focusing back on the scruffy man in front of us. 

"Now, how many of you can name all three of the unforgivable curses?"

Hermione's hand shot up instantly, soon followed by a few hesitant others, including Cass'. 

Moody's eyes - or rather eye - fixed on her, and she felt as though his gaze was burning a hole through her chest. 

"Yes Miss...?"

"Moondale, Sir. Well there's the...the Cruciatus curse and then th-"

Moody's scarred face contorted into a strange smile.

"Wonderful, also known as the torture curse"

To Cass' utter horror as well as the classes', Moody went on to demonstrate the effects of the curse on a helpless insect causing much distress among certain students, namely Neville who got very torn up, and also herself as she found herself being unable to look away as the poor creature writhed in agony, her body frozen and tears burning in her eyes as she remembered the pain that encompassed her body over a year ago. 

But it got worse. Moody then told them to form a line, which they did cautiously. She gasped as Moody extended his wand at a very nervous looking Hufflepuff called Ryan and muttered "Imperio".

Almost immediately, shouts of protest were uttered.

"You can't do that!"

"That's illegal!"

"That's forbidden, stop!"

Moody's piercing eyes looked at us and he snapped, "I can do what I please, I am the Professor, am I not? Now be quiet or I'll give you all detention for four months straight!"

Everyone's mouths closed, but fear was still clear in each individuals eyes. 

Cass watched as the Hufflepuff boy, Ryan, became stiff as Moody redid the curse, but the suddenly started making chicken noises and movements, which resulted in a few sniggers from some Slytherins. 

The line got shorter, Dean was made to slap himself, Seamus did the worm (badly), Theo tried to kiss Draco on the cheek which earned Theo a hard shove in the chest, and then it was Draco's turn who was in front of Cass. 

His tall frame became stiff like it initially had with the other's as well, but no following action came. Moody's brows furrowed with determination, and she noticed that Draco was clenching his jaw tightly.

"N-no" Draco said through his gritted teeth.

"What's going on?" Cass whispered, concern filled my voice, to Hermione who was stood behind her.

"I'm not sure, maybe he's resisting?" She said, as she too watched Draco.

Moody opened his mouth, but the resounding sound of the school bell cut him off, which broke his concentration, releasing Draco.

The Slytherin boy gasped for air, and Theo grabbed onto him and led him out of the classroom, their bags on his shoulder. 

Grabbing her own bag, Cass raced after them down the staircase.

"Hey Draco! Theo! Hold up!" 

The two boys stopped at the bottom of the stairs, and she ran down the last few steps towards them. They both looked down at her expectantly, but Theo had an amused smirk on his handsome face. 

"Are you okay?" Cass looked up at Draco.

The muscles in his jaw tensed and he nodded, his silver eyes flickering down to his feet.

"W-what happened? What did he try and make you do?" She pressed.

"Just forget it Cass, it was nothing" Draco said, his voice almost croaky. "I've got to go, I said I was going to meet...Blaise"

And with that, the pale blonde haired boy turned at swiftly walked down the corridor, not looking back. 

Cass watched as he walked away, before looking back at Theo who was grinning.

"Well if that wasn't a load of shit, I don't know what was." He quipped, and she chuckled.

"Theo?" Her voice was sincere, and his green eyes that were usually gleaming with humour became serious.

"Yes Cassandra Moondale?" He looked down into her eyes.

"Make sure he's alright for me? And look after him?"

"I always do, love" He gave a cheeky grin, before strolling nonchalantly down the corridor, turning around quickly to flash Cass a 'seductive' wink before he turned down a corner. 

_Boys._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> andddddd a lil short one sorry ;)


	13. Chapter 13

_it was instinctive,_

_the way fell for you_

_like an effortless_

_intake of breath._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _  
_

"Who do you reckon the Hogwarts champion is going to be?" Ron whispered to Cass as they sat down in their seats on the stands that had been placed on the sides of the room, awaiting the announcement of the Triwizard champions.

"I don't know, who do you want it to be?" She turned to him grinning, her heart pounding with excitement. 

"Not sure, but I would've thought you would want Cedric after the whole Quidditch Cup thing" 

"When are you guys going to stop talking about that, _Merlin_!" She rolled her eyes at him, and looked back at the hall which was slowly filling up with students. 

She noticed Draco sitting across the hall, next to some guys from Durmstrang, he caught her eye and smirked. Cass smiled back, which caused Ron to scoff in disgust.

"Still don't understand how you can stand to be around that tosser" He said snarkily, shooting daggers at a now oblivious Malfoy. 

"Oh come off it Ron, he's not as bad as all of you think" Cass tried to say, but Ron scoffed in obvious distaste, and Harry smirked at his best friend. 

"You have to admit he is a bit of a prick" Hermione said from the other side of her, and Harry laughed.

"A bit? More like a hell of a lot!" He exclaimed, his lips pulled into a grin. 

Cass huffed in defeat, clearly getting nowhere, causing the three friends to burst into even more laughter. She shot them all a scowl, and scanned the Great Hall. She caught two heads of red hair a few seats to the right, below her, and watched as Fred and George joked with Lee, shoving one another playfully, before sniggering as Lee fell off the bench completely, causing a pretty Beauxbatons girl to trip up. Lee turned bright red, and stumbled to his feet, before muttering death threats at the twins as he sat back down next to them. Cass looked away at the sound of Cedric's voice calling her name from the bottom of the stands.

"Cass! Cass!"

"Oh hey Ced!" She shouted back down at him, catching the attention of several people around us. So to avoid even more people listening in, Cass clambered down the rows of benches until she was stood on the first row, she was still at least a foot above him "Good luck! I hope you get chosen!"

"Aha, thanks! So listen, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out at some point?" He asked, offering her a golden smile, dimples forming in his cheeks.

"I would love to! Anyway it's the least I could do since the summer!" Cass smiled, and his grin extended at her acceptance.

"Awesome! I better go find a seat, but we'll talk soon, yeah?" He asked, beginning to move away.

Cass nodded happily, and turned away to make her way back up the benches to where Harry, Ron and Hermione were waiting for her.

But if she had glanced to the right of her, even for a moment, she would've seen Fred Weasley's expression turn stoney and his eyes dark as he listened in on her and Cedric's conversation. 

***

Dumbledore stood in front of the Goblet of Fire, which flickered with red and orange flames.

"And now for the choosing of our three champions!" The headmaster announced. The Hall buzzed with the hushed whispers of anticipation with everyone's eyes fixed on the front of the Great Hall.

Hermione let out a audible gasp when the goblet began to stir, and Cass' eyes widened as the flames turn from red to blue. Dumbledore walked over to side of the goblet just in time to catch a piece of paper that had been spat into the air by it. 

"Our first champion! From Durmstrang, Viktor Krum!" Dumbledore boomed. The Durmstrang students erupted in loud cheers and yells, many of them clapping Viktor on the back as he strode to the front of the hall, and was guided through a door. 

"The champion for Beauxbatons...Fleur Delacour!" Our headmaster continued to announce.

Cass clapped for the pretty blonde girl as she left her seat and made her way to the front, accompanied by the cheers and enthusiastic clapping of her fellow schoolmates - and nearly all of the boys in the hall. 

"Hogwarts now" She whispered to Hermione, who grinned.

"And lastly, the Hogwarts champion...our very own Cedric Diggory!" 

The Hall was filled with the sound of cheers, celebratory shouts and clapping. Cass stood up cheering, alongside Hermione, Ron and Harry to show our support.

"Yes Cedric!" She yelled out, and he turned as he walked towards Dumbledore and flashed her a dashing smile, before being ushered away. 

Once the student's excitement had died down, Dumbledore raised his arms to speak once more.

"Excellent! Now that we have our three champions, they must prepare for -"

The Hall was filled with murmurs as the goblet began to flicker and became red again. To her surprise, another piece of paper flew out which was quickly snatched from the air by Dumbledore. There was a resounding silence as everyone waited for him to read what was written on the paper. 

"Harry Potter" Dumbledore muttered.

Cass gaped at the Headmaster and quickly turned to look at Harry who was sat stiff, his face pale, with wide eyes. 

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore called, louder this time, beckoning the boy forward. 

But Harry sat still, as though he was in shock. 

"Harry get up" She hissed at him under her breath. 

"Oh for goodness sake, Harry, go!" Hermione pulled him up and gave him a nudge forwards. Harry stumbled down the rows of benches, looking around in desperate confusion, as silent gazes followed him. 

"He's a cheat!"

"He's not even seventeen yet!"

Protests began to ring out as Harry reached a very startled looking Professor McGonagall, who led him into the chamber. 

Cass turned to a shocked Hermione, and an emotionless looking Ron.

"What the fuck?"

***

It had been a few weeks since the name choosing, Harry and Cass were on their way back from the Library after attempting to do some research for the first task - which Harry found out a few nights ago from Hagrid that it was revolved around dragons. Fantastic news.

"I still cannot believe that they are making you participate" She said to Harry in disbelief. "I mean, you are at least three years younger than all the other champions. It's completely unfair!"

"Trust me, if I had a choice, I wouldn't be doing it" Harry grumbled, as they walked down the corridor, and towards the archway that led to outside.

"It's so stu-" Cass began but stopped as she almost walked into Ron.

"Hey Cass" The tall, red-headed boy nodded at me, completely ignoring Harry.

"Ron, I swear, if you two boys don't sort out whatever is going on soon, I'm going to feed you to the dragons!" Cass threatened at the two boys, who were looking sulkily at the floor. 

She groaned, and walked off onto the grass. Harry jogged to catch up with her, and together, they both walked over to where Cedric was laughing and chatting with his friends from Hufflepuff.

"Hey Ced, can we talk to you for a moment?" Cass asked the blonde boy who laughing at a joke, whilst laying on the grass, leaning on his arm. 

"Read the badge Potter!"

"Potter Stinks!"

A few of the Hufflepuffs remarked snidely as Harry, who ignored them. 

"Oh go fuck yourself!" I snapped at them. "Have some maturity, Merlin's beard."

Cedric stood up, and shot glares at his friends before, walking away with Harry and Cass.

"What's up?" He asked them, smiling. 

"It's dragons. The first task. I just thought you should know." Harry told him hurriedly, glancing every now and then at the older Hufflepuffs who were shouting rude jokes at Harry.

Cedric's face fell and become serious.

"Y-you're kidding." He said in surprise.

"No he's not, Hagrid showed him, there's four, one for each of you." Cass said, and Cedric's grey eyes widened slightly at the news. 

"Shit. Well, thank you for telling me" He said. Harry nodded and they both turned to leave when Cedric grabbed Cass' hand. "Hey, I've been meaning to talk to you at some point."

Harry smiled and began walking off, so Cass turned back around to Cedric who she realised towered over me, with his tall, athlete frame. 

"What did you want to talk about?" She smiled at him.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out at some point. With me." He stuttered, but barely losing a fraction of his enticing confidence.

"Like a date?" I smirked, raising an eyebrow, which caused his cheeks to flush pink in an adorably cute way. 

"Well, yes. No. It can be? Or just as friends?" 

Cass laughed at his growing confusion, which made him smile and ease up.

"Okay sure" She said, smiling up at the golden boy in front of her, he grinned.

She turned to walk off, and as she did so she heard him ask which one she was agreeing to, but instead of answering Cass just kept on walking, smiling to herself. As she walked away, she noticed a few people gathering by this large tree in the centre of the yard, so curiously Cass walked over and saw Draco and Harry glaring angrily at one another. 

"My father and I have a bet you see" Draco drawled. "He doesn't think you're going to last ten minutes in this tournament! I disagree, I don't think you're going to last five!" 

Harry went to lunge at Draco, but Cass raced forward and grabbed his shoulder, pulling him back. 

"I don't give a damn what your father thinks Malfoy!" Harry yelled. "He's vile and cruel, and you're just pathetic!" 

"Harry leave it, let's just go" Cass pleaded, glancing at the furious looking Draco, Harry softened slightly and turned away to leave.

She looked back at Draco and saw him pulling out his wand from his robes and directing it at Harry, he began to open his mouth, and without thinking Cass jumped in front of Harry. 

But no spell ever hit her. 

Instead, Cass watched with horror as Moody fired a wordless spell at Draco who cried out as he, to her dismay, turned into a white ferret. Harry burst into laughter, alongside the other students which had gathered around to watch, including Cedric. 

Moody bounced ferret-Draco from the ground and into the air, and Cass ran forward to the Professor, attempting to persuade him to change Malfoy back. Fortunately, Professor McGonagall showed up and after realising what was going on, changed a very disheveled and scared Draco back. Cass ran over and caught the weak looking Draco before he lost his balance.

"Draco? Draco. It's okay, it's okay" She said, trying to calm him down, as he was looking around frantically. 

McGonagall suggested she take him to the hospital wing, so with the help of a protesting Harry, who moaned the whole way there, they got Draco to the hospital wing.

_Definitely a memory to never forget._

***

"Alright, what is going on?" George asked, as he flopped onto the sofa next to Fred in the Gryffindor Common Room.

Fred looked at him inquisitively at his strange outburst of curiosity.

"What are you on about?" He asked, stretching out his arms as they had began to cramp in the most uncomfortable manner.

"Well for starters, you've been a grumpy pain in my arse for the past two months back at school" He remarked as lent against the armrest, facing his brother, an eyebrow raised. 

Fred rolled my eyes, and turned his head to watch fire as it cracked and burned.

"I don't know what you are talking about" He muttered.

"Merlin's beard, stop being a sulky teenage girl and just tell me. I feel like I'm living with two Ginny's!" He complained.

"Hey!" Ginny shouted angrily from across the Common Room, where she was sat playing Exploding Snap with another girl in her year group. 

"It was just an expression Ginerva, go back to doodling or whatever!" George called back, earning himself an angry growl from our sister. He laughed at her expense, before turning back to me.

"Look Freddie, I know there is something wrong, just tell me already! Or I'll go all Sharon Holmes on you"

Fred snorted, "I don't think it's Sharon Holmes, Georgie"

"I'm pretty sure it is." He said, folding his arms in defiance.

"No, no it's not"

"Stop trying to change the subject!" George snapped. "You've been an arsey toss-pot pretty much since the start of summer, so you better just tell me!"

Fred turned back around, and sat up, so he was also leaning on the opposite arm rest.

"You really want to know?" He asked, looking at his twin who rolled his eyes.

"Oh no, I was just asking you for no reason, what do you think?" He responded, his voice dripping with sarcasm. 

"Okay fine, but if you tell anyone, I'll tell everyone about that time that you almost kissed -"

"I get the point, it's a secret. Got it" George said hastily before Fred continued threatening to expose his most embarrassing moment. 

"Cass and I kissed before the end of school." Fred muttered under his breath, just loud enough for George to hear.

"YOU WHAT?" He yelled in surprise, his eyebrows shooting him in shock.

"Could you be any louder? Merlin's bead!" Fred groaned, rubbing his face with his hands.

"You and Cass? Cass and you?" George whispered, his face still looking puzzled. "Cass actually kissed you. You?"

"There is no Cass and me! I told her we couldn't do it and said it was a mistake!" Fred hissed at him, which made the corners of George's mouth twitch in amusement. "Also why the tone of surprise about her kissing me!"

"Okayyyy, so why are you being such a grump-boots?" He queried.

"I-I don't know!"

"Let me guess, you regret everything and want to profess your undying love for her?" He quipped, smirking. Fred scowled at him. 

"What? No!" He denied angrily.

"Well was it a good kiss?" George asked Fred, his smirk growing at his twin's clear uncomfortable being.

"W-well yes, but that's beside the point!" He objected, but he continued.

"And do you feel an attraction towards her?"

Heat rushed to his cheeks as his twin looked at him expectantly.

"I mean, she's-she's a good looking girl, well gorgeous really" Fred stuttered.

"Then what's the problem?" He asked him, amused.

"She's the same age of Ron, isn't that weird? Plus we haven't spoken since then."

"Not really, it's only two years difference. Well one and a half really because of her birthday" George said to me. "And as for the not speaking, you both are just being stubborn. Grow a pair and go talk to her, apologise, anything!"

Fred realised that he had a point.


	14. Chapter 14

_two souls that are meant to be_

_don't_ _find one another by_

_a simple accident._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _  
_

The entire school was filled with excitement on the day of the First Task, and together Hermione, Ron and Cass made their way down to the arena where it was taking place. Dragons. Both Harry and Cedric, along with the other champions, were having to face off a dragon. This was mental.

"Hey have either of you seen Harry this morning?" Hermione asked, as she wrapped a scarf around her neck to warm herself from the crisp, cold autumn air. 

"No I haven't, I was hoping to catch him to wish him good luck!"

Ron shook his head silently, looking at floor. Cass knew that he had stopped being mad at Harry a few weeks ago but because of his stubbornness refused to make it known, no matter how hard she and Hermione had pleaded with him to.

Hermione chewed her lip nervously, and fiddled with her thumbs.

"I might see if I can find him before it starts, wish him good luck and all that" Hermione said, looking at the two of her friends as if offering a silent invitation.

"I'll come with you, he's probably hyperventilating by now" Cass joked, and the two of them looked expectantly at Ron who was looking sheepish.

"I'll-I'll get seats for us" He said, avoiding eye contact. 

Hermione rolled her eyes at Cass, and she sniggered. _Boys are so stubborn._ Once they had reached the area, they parted ways with Ron who went off to find some seats for us as they tried to sneak into the Champions tent without being noticed. 

Hermione and Cass crept up to the side of the marl tent, inside they could hear the nervous voices of Fleur and Krum talking inside.

"Psst Harry, Harry are you there?" Hermione whispered through the material.

To their surprise, Harry's shaky voice responded, "Yes I-I'm here"

Cass breathed out a heavy sigh of relief as Hermione asked him how he was feeling, which to no one's surprise, was not great. She could tell that by the sound of Harry's nervous tone, Hermione too was becoming more agitated for her best friend.

"Oh screw it!" She exclaimed and threw open tent doors, crushing Harry in a hug which nearly knocked him off his feet. 

The sight of Harry's surprise, along with the three other tent inhabitants made Cass giggle slightly, and Cedric from across the floor caught her eye and made his way over to her smiling, dressed in his Hufflepuff coloured robes. 

"So...what are you doing here Cass?" He grinned, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Er wishing Harry good luck?" Cass said, as though she wasn't exactly sure what the answer was herself. The uncertainty in her voice made him chuckle but then he faked a blow to the heart and staggered backwards.

"But alas, no good luck for me? You're cruel Moondale truly!" He exclaimed, clutching at his chest. 

Cass rolled her eyes, walking over to where he was now stood dramatically. 

"Only because you asked Diggory, good luck out there" And Cedric's smile grew even bigger. 

"So how are you planning on celebrating the completion of your first task?" Cass continued to asked, returning his smile.

Cedric let out a small chuckle, "I haven't even done it yet, but how about you take me up on my offer and meet me at the black lake tonight, 10pm?"

Cass tried to conceal a smile by biting her lip, as she looked at the floor, her cheeks flushing.

"Well, I'd have to check my _very_ busy schedule" Cass said in a very formal voice before snorting, and losing the voice completely. "But I'll be there"

Once they had left, Hermione and Cass took their seats in the stands next to Ron, with the other Gryffindors, who had already been seated. The middle of the arena was transformed into a rocky landscape, as opposed the familiar Quidditch pitch that Cass was so used to. She laughed to herself when she caught the sight of Oliver Wood, glaring at Dumbledore and the other Professors from his seat at the sight of his precious Pitch being turned into a pile of rocks.

"Hey Moondale! Potter wet himself yet?" Draco called from a few stands below her, smirking in amusement as Theo and Blaise sniggered. 

"Don't be a prat Draco! We all know that you'd be the one with the bladder problem!" Cass shouted down.

Draco's mouth dropped open at her comeback, his cheeks burning, whilst Theo and Blaise howled with laughter, taunting the poor blonde boy. Of course it wasn't true, but still, seeing him look so shocked was totally worth it.

"Too shay Cass, too shay" Draco smirked after pulling himself together. If it was anyone else, Draco's reaction would've been to hex them or shout profanities, but ever since they began to be friends, Draco and Cass always knew when someone had won the argument. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the first task of the Triwizard Tournament! Let me proudly present the challenge that our first contestant is up against...The Swedish Short-Snout!" 

Everyone's attention shot the middle of the arena where Cass watched with awe and also fear as a large blue dragon entered, almost crushing the wizards that were leading it in with it's large, taloned feet. 

The sound of a canon rang out in the air, signalling the beginning of the task and the stands erupted in a massive cheer and applause as Cedric cautiously stepped out into the arena, his eyes fixed on the dragon.

"Merlin's beard."

***

"Ah Ced! You were amazing!" Cass ran towards Cedric who was walking out of the Champions tent after having his burns healed by Madam Pomfrey. He looked up at her outburst and smiled as she jumped at him to hug him, but he caught her legs and lifted her higher, wrapping her legs around his back to keep myself steady and her arms around the back of his neck.

Cass screamed and clutched onto him as he spun her around, laughing giddily as he placed me gently back on the ground. Cass punched him hard in the arm and he let out a loud yelp.

"Ow! What was that for?!" His hand covering the spot where she had hit him.

" _That_ was for giving me a heart attack out there!" She laughed, as he grumbled about already being in pain, and that she just had to go and add to it. "But seriously, you were incredible out there"

"Thank you Cass" He said smiling, his silver eyes capturing hers. 

But the moment was interrupted as Cedric's fellow classmates and other supporters raced over to congratulate him. They were surrounded by cheering and proud clapping, from mainly Hufflepuffs but also students from other houses as well. Cass was separated from Cedric who was too overcome by the crowds of 'adoring fans' to notice, so she went over to where Hermione, Ron and several other Gryffindors, including the twins, were stood waiting for Harry but still clapping and cheering for Ced. 

"Cass, there you are! We tried to find you but you raced off so quickly!" Hermione said as she joined them.

"Oh, I-er, went to congratulate Ced before the crowds of people did" Cass blushed slightly as she said it, gesturing to the ever-growing number of students.

Ron's eyebrows shot up. Hermione smirked. But, Cass couldn't bring myself to look over at Fred. 

"Ced huh?" Hermione remarked, looking at her knowingly.

"Oh be quiet" Cass muttered furiously, but fortunately Harry left the tent and they all raced over to congratulate their friend. 

"Harry you were insane out there!"

"You gave me about fifty heart attacks!"

"I thought the dragon was going to eat you at one point!"

"Nice flying!"

They gathered around him, all patting him on the back and smiling, as he stood awkwardly not knowing what to do. 

"Um thanks guys" Harry said slowly.

"Let's go back to the Common Room so we can properly celebrate!" Seamus said excitedly, and the majority of the Gryffindors cleared off, apart from the Weasley boys, Hermione and Cass. Hermione was trying to sort out the mess that was Harry's hair, as strands of dark brown and black stuck out all over the place, making him look rather disheveled. 

Once she was content with her work, they began to walk back up to the castle, Harry, Ron and Cass engaged in a conversation about dragons, as Ron had finally decided to give up the silent act and was now on good terms with his friend once more. Meanwhile, Hermione was scolding the twins on using the Tournament to earn money off people betting, but of course they weren't listening and instead were teasing her. 

"Cass! Wait up!" A voice called.

They all stopped and turned around to see Cedric jogging up behind them, his usually perfect blonde hair, flopping over his face messily. Cass walked over to him, catching Hermione shoot a knowing smile at Harry and a confused looking Ron, and she saw George whisper something to Fred who crossed his arms and looked at the floor. 

"Leaving your party so soon?" Cass teased, and he ran his sooty fingers through his hair, smiling slightly. 

"So are we still on for tonight?" He asked, his tone optimistic. 

She smiled, and nodded. Cedric grinned. 

"I look forward to it" He said, and turned to head back to his mates, but briefly turned his head to flash another smile. 

Her cheeks tinted pink as she slowly turned back around to face the expectant and inquisitive looking group. 

"What's happening tonight then?" Ron remarked, smirking now that he realised what was going on.

"I don't think it's any of your business Ronald" Hermione said pointedly at him, and Cass smiled gratefully at her. 

She walked back up to the group, her heart pounding with excitement for later tonight. 

***

Cass scrambled about the Gryffindor Common Room trying to make herself look presentable for her evening tonight with Cedric. Flinging clothes out of her trunk in the desperate attempt of finding appropriate clothes, she groaned into my hands and Hermione sniggered at her misery as she lay on her bed, reading Hogwarts, A History. 

"C'mon Cass, there must be something you can wear" She said, her nose buried in her book.

"No I don't Hermione, nothing!" Cass exclaimed, her distress growing. 

At that point, Lavender and Pavarti strolled through the door giggling. Cass shot up to her feet and threw herself at them to their shock.

"DoeitherofyouhaveanythingIcanwearforadatebutit'snotreallyadate,likecasualbutcute?" She said without taking a breath, Cass gasped for air before continuing. "Also, I need swimwear...please."

They gaped at her in confusion, but Lavender then shook away her expression, her perfect blonde curls falling over her shoulder, and walked over to her trunk and started rifling through it. Several moments later she stood up triumphantly holding a cute, white pleated mini skirt and a black bikini. Cass raised my eyebrow in question, as that assortment of clothing seemed a little bare. Lavender rolled her eyes and made her way to the mess that was Cass' clothes that were decorating the wooden floors, as the rest of the girls followed her with our eyes in curiosity. She picked up one of my favourite big grey sweatshirt and threw it at Cass, and then gestured to the bathroom door. 

"Go. Change. Now" She instructed. "And then we will focus on hair and your makeup"

Once Lavender, and the rest of the girls, had deemed Cass 'fit to leave', she made my way down to the main Common Room to leave, her stomach fluttering with nerves and also excitement. As she walked through the toasty warm room, Harry and Ron looked up from their game of Wizard Chess whilst George wolf-whistled before crying out as Fred punched him on the arm.

"Where are you going Cass?" Ron smirked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"What's it to you, Weasley?" 

"We are just curious as to where you are sneaking off to tonight on this fine evening" Harry said, trying to hold back a cheeky grin.

"What are you my brothers? It's none of your business" Cass glared at them. 

"You shouldn't be sneaking out, you'll get caught" George said nonchalantly as he relaxed further into the sofa that he and Fred were sharing.

"That's rich coming from the boy who is constantly sneaking out!" She pointed out. George opened his mouth to retaliate but then closed it again. She looked at him smugly. But then her gaze shifted to Fred who was looking at his lap, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. 

"Alright, I'm leaving now, I don't want to leave him waiting" Instantly regretting saying the words as they left her lips. 

All of the boys eyes shot back up at Cass, Ron and Harry with wide smiles of triumph, whereas as George was more unreadable and Fred was stone-faced.

"Oh yeah, you're meeting Cedric aren't you?" Harry grinned. "I can't believe I forgot about that"

"Awe Cass is going on a date with Ceddy Weddy" Ron teased, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Where are you going with him?"

Cass blushed and said nothing. 

"It's okay, we'll find out soon enough anyway" He sniggered and turned back to the game. 

Cass glared at the two boys and stalked out of the large oak door, quietly making my way down to the entrance of the Great Hall. She found Cedric leaning against a stone pillar, waiting, dressed in a navy cable knit sweater and grey joggers. He looked up at the sound of my footsteps and his face lit up as she walked towards him. 

"Cass! You look -- you look amazing" He said, running his fingers through his golden hair.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself" Cass smiled at her feet, trying to conceal the growing blush on her cheeks. 

Together, they made their way out of the school and down to the Black Lake, chatting and laughing contently. There was something about Cedric that just made you feel like you could be yourself and he wouldn't judge you, he laughed and smiled at everything Cass said and looked at her as if she was the most captivating person to ever walk the Earth. He made you feel warm and wanted. 

Once we had reached the lake, she gasped at the beautiful sight of the shimmering, pale moon reflected upon the vast, obsidian water. The moonlight illuminated our surroundings, making everything seem enticing and beautiful within the shadows of the night, hiding the imperfections that one could notice in the true light. She walked up to the edge of the lake and dipped her toes in cautiously, recoiling back at the shock of the icy water. Cedric chuckled at her, and she spun around to face him. 

"I will catch my death if I go in there!" Cass exclaimed.

"You'll be fine!" He laughed.

"I'll be eaten by the squid!"

"No you won't Cass!"

"I'll drown!" 

"You can swim, and I'll be in there with you to save you if you do in fact 'drown'" He said in a matter-of-fact tone, smiling. "Come on, it'll be fun!"

Cass sighed, and looked up at him, "Fine, but if I die, I'll come back and haunt you".

Cedric laughed and pulled off his knit sweater, revealing his toned chest and abs. Cass' mouth dropped open, but she spun around in embarrassment as he smirked when he noticed her staring. She awkwardly pulled her sweatshirt over her head and pulled off her skirt, so I was stood shivering in the small, black bikini Lavender had given me. Cass cursed her silently as she shivered in the cold night air.

"I can cast a warming charm if you would like?" Cedric offered. She turned around to face him and saw that he was stood tall in nothing but a pair of swimming trunks which hung on hips, revealing his chiseled v-line. 

"Oh, um, yeah thanks" She stuttered, trying to focus on his face, which was proving difficult. 

With a flick of his wand, Cass felt a nice, warm sensation envelop her, running through her veins and banishing the cold. She exhaled softly and thanked him. He reached for her hand, intertwining his fingers in hers and led her into the dark waters. 

He took a sharp intake of breath as the water climbed up his body, but he he continued to pull Cass gently after him until the waters was up to their shoulders. It was a strange sensation, being completely warm in freezing waters. 

Cass watched as he submerged himself in the depths before bursting back through the surface, flicking water at her, sprinkling her in water droplets. He looked at her, his hair now dark and slicked against his skin, but he silver eyes clear and bright. She grinned mischievously at him and splashed water in his direction. 

"You're on" He laughed as he doused her in water, causing Cass to shriek in surprise. 

They continued to splash one another, ducking beneath the water to avoid being hit in the face by the small waves each was creating, their joyous laughs and shouts filling the quiet air. Cedric dove beneath the water, disappearing. She span around trying to find him, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Cedric?" Cass called out, a hint of nervousness in my voice.

Silence. And then Cass screamed. 

She screamed as Cedric exploded out of the water from behind her, showering her in a huge wave. She spluttered in shock, as he roared with laughter. 

"That was not funny Ced!" She tried to say angrily but ended up joining in the laughter. "I'm going to get you for that!"

Cass dove in his direction but he was already swimming away from her, grinning. She sped after him and finally he slowed down letting her jumped onto him and dunk him in the water, her arms around his neck. 

"I said I'd get you for that" Cass said breathily.

He smiled at me, water droplets in his eyelashes and brows. My arms still wrapped around his neck, our bodies pressed together slightly. His gaze dropped to my lips briefly before returning back to my eyes.

"You did" He said softly, his voice low. 

He tilted his head downwards and pressed his lips lightly against mine but then he pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have do-"

"Ced it's okay, honestly " Cass squeezed his arm and smiled at him, the truth was it was a nice kiss. No doubt about that. But at the same time it felt wrong, like it was missing something. 

They stayed like that for a moment, treading the water to stay afloat, content in one another's company, but silent. 

Once they had made our way to the shore, Cedric cast a drying spell on the both of them and they redressed before heading back inside the castle. Neither of them said very much until them reached the bottom of the staircase where they would have to part ways to reach their Common Rooms. 

"Look Cass, I'm sorry I kissed you. I-I really like you. You're funny, sweet, smart and beautiful but I-I..." He trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "I've always liked this one girl and-"

Cass laughed lightly and took his hand.

"Ced it's fine, I know. There wasn't any romantic spark, it's okay" She told him, squeezing his hand. "And I'm pretty sure I still like this one guy anyway"

He breathed out a sigh of relief and nodded.

"Okay thank Merlin. Can we still be friends and hang out, and all that because you make me laugh, like properly laugh, and I feel relaxed around you, you know?" He asked her, and Cass grinned.

"Of course doofus! You can't get rid of me that easily!" 

They laughed heartily, and then went their separate ways back to our Common Rooms. To her surprise, it was empty when she walked through the portrait. Cass was half-expecting the boys to be waiting to interrogate me or someth-

A shadow moved down the staircase, and was revealed by the light of the crackling fire. 

"You're back" Fred Weasley said, his dark eyes looking directly at hers.

"Yes." 


	15. Chapter 15

_I am jealous of the sun's rays_

_for they kiss you_

_the way I would want to kiss you._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _  
_

"You're back. That's all you said?" George said, incredulously.

Fred groaned into his palms as he recalled the previous night, whilst George sat across from him in a worn out armchair in the Gryffindor Common Room listening to him as he told him what had happened. 

"I chickened out okay! What would you have done?" 

"I don't know, maybe apologise and tell her the truth like I was planning on doing!" George exclaimed sarcastically. "Anyway, you're meant to be Mr Confident-Prankster-Pants so stop feeling sorry for yourself and just do it already!"

"It's not that easy! We haven't spoken properly in months!"

"So? Well, what did she do after that?" He pressed onward.

"She looked sort of angry, and then just said yes before going up to the dorms. Honestly George, there's no point, she hates me" Fred said defeated, shrugging his shoulders as if it wasn't a huge deal. But George saw straight through him. 

"Well you will never know if you don't bloody speak to her, will you?" He said, pointedly. 

"Yeah that's true. Alright fine, I'll talk to her today, tell her the truth"

George grinned, "Great because I know the perfect thing to lift your spirits beforehand."

He turned behind him and revealed several bars of Zonko's new 'Toad Soap', a soap bar that will turn into toads (quite self-explanatory) when you try to use it. 

Fred smirked at him.

"Alright George, let's kick start to our day the correct way."

***

George squealed slightly as the bar of soap in his hands transformed into a large, slimy toad as he accidentally got it wet whilst trying to place it in the shower room. Fred laughed as he dropped it in disgust but quickly turned it back using a simple transfiguration spell. A few accidental transformed bars of soap later, he and George finally managed to get all the bars of soap into the shower room, and strolled back out of the room, trying to act as casual and unaware as possible. All until Fred walked into none other than Cassandra Moondale herself. 

His eyes widened in surprise as she stumbled back, and Fred reached out to steady her out of reflex. He saw George smirk suggestively out of the corner of my eye and he leaned it slightly to whisper...

"I think I'll let you handle this one mate." 

... before walking off and into the dorms. Fred looked up at the brunette girl in front of him and realised she was glaring at his hand still wrapped around her arm, he released it instantly. She rolled her eyes and tried to walk around him to get to her dorm but Fred blocked her path quickly, knowing that this was as good as any time to talk to her.

"Cass wait! I need to talk to you." He said, mirroring her movements as she tried to get around him. 

"Oh really? That's funny since you have barely said a word to me since last summer." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Please, I just want to speak to you" He tried to catch her gaze but she deliberately avoiding looking at him. 

With a angry huff, she gave up trying to get to the dorms and instead turned around and began marching back through the Common Room and towards the portrait door, as Fred chased after her, determined to say piece.

He followed her down the stairs and through the corridor until she came to a halt near the Library. He watched as she spun back around to face him, her expression furious and her emerald eyes cold. 

"What do you think you're doing Fred?" She asked angrily. 

"Following you, duh" 

"Cut it out, I have nothing to say to you."

"Well I have something to say to you! And I'm going to keep following you around until you let me say it" Fred said simply.

She stood silent for several moments as if she was weighing up her options, her brows furrowed slightly in irritation. 

"Alright. Get on with it." She said bluntly, crossing her arms as she finally looked at him in the eyes. Just not in the way he wanted her to. 

Fred sighed and looked at the floor, trying to remind myself of what he wanted to say to her but when he looked up and into her deep green orbs, his mind went blank.

"Well?" She said expectantly.

Fred swallowed to try and relieve his ever-drying throat.

"Look Cass, I...I'm really sorry about last summer. I was a prick and you -"

She snorted, "Bit of an understatement."

"Yeah, I deserve that. I deserve everything. I was an arse to you last summer, I know I should've explained myself more and written or something -"

"Written or something? You should've bloody spoken to me Fred! I didn't hear a single word from you since that day, and since the start of school you've barely spoken to me. You barely even look at me!" She said, cutting him off once more. 

_That's not true, I just look when no one's watching Cass._

"I -" He tried to say but Cass continued to rant on. 

"So what gives you the idea that it's suddenly okay for you to waltz up and try and talk to me?"

"Look I'm really sorry, please just hear me out." Fred said, almost pleading with her. 

"I don't care Fred what you have to say. You used me. Made me just another one of your little flings. Oh yes, I know all about those thanks to Ron and Hermione, really got yourself a bit of a reputation. Guess I was just another conquest." She spat at him, and he had to do everything he could to stop myself from flinching as her words pierced him. 

"Cass, you've got it wrong, please just -"

"No, you don't get to come into my life, leave it and then try to wheedle your way back in again. I won't let you, I can't." She said, her voice wavering slightly. 

Fred tried to reach out to her gently but she backed away from him. He watched her eyes sparkle with tears, as his heavy heart sank like led in the ocean, before she turned around and fled. Her choked and muffled sobs gradually fading from his earshot. 

***

All the students in Gryffindor had gathered in the Great Hall for some unknown reason. Cass was squeezed onto a bench next to Hermione and Ginny, along with a bunch of other girls who were all exchanging their theories excitedly. She, however, was doing everything she could to avoid looking up at where Fred was stood next to George, across the hall, so instead was watching as McGonnagal was instructing Filch. 

"I heard, a rumour that it's because there is going to be a ball?" Ginny leaned in and whispered to her and Hermione.

"A ball?" Hermione exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"Fuck off, there's no way" Cass said, a lot louder than she had meant to.

The hall went silent and all eyes stared at me. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and she mentally cursed herself over and over again. _Shit._ Cass heard a snigger from opposite the room, and lifted her head up from my hands to see that Fred and George were chuckling, their gazes fixed on me. The laughter spread, and soon the hall was echoing with the sound of it. 

The only person who hadn't seemed to find her outburst as amusing was McGonnagol who had marched over towards her, her face pinched. 

"Miss Moondale, 5 points from Gryffindor for your language. I do not want to hear any more of that for the rest of today." She said, her lips pursed. Cass nodded hastily, and she turned around and marched into the centre of the room, before addressing the waiting students. 

"Now, you all must be wondering why you have been summoned here this afternoon. Well, it is my pleasure to inform you all that it is to prepare you for the magical event that will soon be gracing us. The Yule Ball!" 

The whispers and hushed conversations that had began were quickly stopped as the tall, stern woman continued.

"Now, the Yule Ball has been a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament since it first begun. On the night of Christmas Eve, we and our guests will gather in the Great Hall for a night of well-mannered frivolity, and of course - dancing."

A loud groan came from the stone-faced boys who looked even more uncomfortable as McGonnagal continued. 

"As Head of Gryffindor, I expect each and every one of you to be on your best behaviour, instead of behaviour like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons!" 

Cass watched as Fred and George whispered to one another, smirking but my attention was soon snatched up, along with theirs, when McGonnagol walked towards a very awkward looking Ron.

"Mr Weasley, will you join me please?"

Hermione and Cass snorted as Ron's expression contorted into one of horror as he was pulled up from his seat and into the middle of the 'dance floor'. He looked absolutely miserable. The teacher began to instruct him on his positioning and before long he was stumbling around the room, bright red, looking as though he wanted to die on the spot. The two girls struggled to hold back laughter, as did, apparently, everyone else. 

"Thank you Mr Weasley. Now that I have demonstrated, it is your turn. All of you up! That is not a request, up now!"

Everyone slowly stood up, and to their dislike, McGonnagol began placing them with partners. Cass watched as Harry got placed with Lavender, to her delight; Ron, luckily, with Hermione; Ginny with Neville.

"Miss Moondale, you can partner up with Mr Weasley." 

She looked away from her now coupled up friends in shock to where Professor McGonnagol was stood next to Fred, who was avoiding eye contact, and George who was smirking. 

"Um, w-which one, Professor?" She stammered.

"Well, I'll leave that up to you" The witch said, and continued down the line of boys, pairing people up.

Cass looked at the red-heads in front of me, my mouth slightly open and my eyes still wide. _Get a grip Moondale, don't give him to satisfaction. She_ snapped her mouth shut, and flicked her hair confidently over her shoulder before strutting over towards them with a sweet smile on her lips, to their surprise. Fred opened to his mouth to say something, but she ignored him, grabbing George's hand and pulling him away.

"Um Cass, you do know I'm George, right?" George said, his voice confused. 

"Of course I do, I _can_ tell you two apart" Cass said, rolling her eyes. 

"Huh, I thought you were going to pick Freddie" He looked down at her and she could tell he was trying to figure out what she was doing.

"Nope." She said simply. 

George opened his mouth, but stopped as McGonnagol shouted for them all to begin dancing. Cass grabbed his hand and placed it lightly on her waist and placed her own on his shoulder. He interlocked their fingers and they began slowly moving across the floor. 

"So what's going on? How come you choose me?" He asked, curiously. 

"I don't really want to talk about it" Cass said, trying to avoid the question.

"He told me, you know, about the kiss." George told her, and her focus on footing broke, causing her to trod on his toes. He winced in pain. 

"He what?" 

"What did you expect Moondale, we are twins! Look I know he fucked up, he can be an idiot sometimes but just forgive him. And I'm not saying this because he's my best mate and brother but because ever since that day, he hasn't been himself and I have a hunch it's because you two haven't sorted things out. I'm not saying you guys have to be best buds, but just hear him out and forgive him. Please." George said softly.

"Why should I, George? He hurt me, so give me a reason to why I should forgive him" Cass said, her voice shaking. 

"Because...because the stupid git almost got himself killed for you." George said slowly. 

"What! What are you on about?"

"Shit, he made everyone swear not to say anything to you"

"George"

"Well, at the Quidditch World Cup, when all the death eaters were there blowing things up. Dad told Freddie and I to get everyone to safety in the forest, which we did. We'd only been there for a few minutes, barely anytime, when Fred started sprinting back towards the campsite. I tried to stop him obviously, grabbed him, trying to stop him but he struggled and broke free. He turned to me just before he ran into the destruction and said one thing to me...

Cassie. I need to find Cassie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhh bit of a dramatic reveal - lol not really though ah well


	16. Chapter 16

_You walk in_

_and my heart beats different_

_You walk out_

_And my heart breaks a little more._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you hear? Apparently Fleur asked Cedric to the Ball but he rejected her!" Lavender gossiped over breakfast.

"How? She's half-veela, she is literally a walking temptress!" Hermione said surprised. 

"Huh, I wonder why, she's gorgeous, even I wouldn't say no to her!" Ginny joined in the conversation. 

"I'll ask him, see if I can spill his secrets!" Cass laughed, as she cut up her stack of pancakes. 

Lavender and Pavarti continued to talk excitedly about the Ball, dresses and dates as Hermione, Ginny and Cass ate, listening to the girls in amusement.

"What are you lovely ladies talking about?" George said flirty as he and Fred sat down at the table, next to Harry and Ron. 

_"We_ aren't talking about anything, _they_ are talking about the Ball, obviously" Cass said gesturing to giggling girls opposite me. 

"More specifically, dates to the Ball" Hermione stated. 

Ron dropped his toast onto his plate, "Wait. We have to bring dates!" 

He looked at Harry in alarm, who was now looking equally panicked.

Cass nodded grimly.

"So-so you're telling me, I have to go up to a girl and ask her to the dance and then dance with her?" Ron said in a mixture between terror and disbelief.

"Unless you'd rather go with a guy or all by your sad little self!" Fred quipped, sniggering. 

My heart jumped slightly at the sound of his voice. His usual voice, not the serious and remorseful one. She had been meaning to talk with him since George had talked to her but in the last week she could never find the right words to say when the chances came. 

"Well, who are you going to go with then?" Ron exclaimed, looking at the twins. 

"Not sure yet Ronald, but we won't have a problem finding partners. It's you who should be concerned" George said smugly. 

Ron groaned. 

Hermione and Cass chuckled at him, before she nudged Hermione, "So, anyone you want to be asked by?" 

The girl's cheeks turned pink, and she tucked her curly brown hair behind her ear.

"Well, Cass, the thing is...I've already been asked." 

Cass choked on her juice.

"What?" She whispered furiously, "And you didn't tell me! Who by?"

"Viktor" She said, blushing even more now.

"Viktor as in Viktor Krum?" Her mouth dropped open as Hermione nodded. "Bloody hell, nice one!"

"Well, what about you? You've got anyone in mind?" She asked.

Cass snorted, "Um yeah no, no one in their right mind will ask me!"

She smirked and looked at her knowingly.

"We'll see."

***

"Harry, you're telling me that you asked Cho Chang, and she said yes!" Ron exclaimed.

The scruffy boy nodded.

"Now I'm really depressed." Ron said sulkily as he sat down on a frosty bench in the courtyard by one of the tables.

Harry, Hermione and Cass also sat around the table, Hermione reading as usual, Harry glancing every two seconds at a giggling Cho with her friends, and Cass shivering in her baggy knit crewneck. 

"Hermione, you're a girl" Ron suddenly said, and their attention all focused on him. 

"Oh really? Well spotted." Hermione replied sarcastically.

"Wanna be my waltzing partner" Ron said, imitating a dance. "There's no way you've got a date yet"

Hermione's eyes narrowed. _Oh Ronald, you've done it now._

"Oh yeah? And why's that?" 

"Well you know..."

"No Ron! I don't know!"

The two began bickering and Cass zoned out, watching the snow lazily fall from the sky and land gently on the stone ground. 

"Someone's already asked me and I said yes!"

"C'mon 'Mione we know that's not true"

"Yes Ronald it is! Don't be such a prat!"

"Fine tell me who he is!"

"No!"

"Then I don't believe you!"

"Cass" Another voice said gently, breaking the girl from her daydream. 

She looked up to see Cedric, stood looking down at her, a small smile on his face, which was rosy from the cold. 

"Ced, hey!" Cass said happily, standing up from the bench to give him a hug. 

He smiled as they pulled apart, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Of course!" She said, and they walked across the courtyard, crossing Fred and George who were in the midst of a snowball fight. She didn't notice that the twins stopped as they saw her chatting to the Hufflepuff champion, and subtly moved nearer to us so they could listen in. 

Cedric and Cass walked over the stone walls of the courtyard and Cedric leaned against in slightly, smiling as she moaned about how Lavender and Pavarti wouldn't shut up about the Ball. 

"Speaking of...I was wondering if you wanted to go with me? To the Ball?" He asked, still smiling. 

"Oh Ced, I would love to! Honestly I'm just relieved someone asked me, but I'm so happy it was you!" Cass grinned at him. He hugged her but then lifted her up and spun her around in a dramatic celebration and she squealed. Out of the corner of Cass' eye, she could see Fred and George walking away, heading back inside, whilst Harry, Ron and Hermione watched Ced and Cass curiously. 

Cedric set her back down, shaking the snow out of his hair. 

"As friends of course, even though I know it'll be hard to resist me" Cedric teased and she punched him lightly on the arm.

"Be quiet, you're not nearly as good-looking as you think."

"So you think I'm good looking huh?"

"Oh shut up"

"I'm just messing with you Cass" 

"You're lucky I agreed to go to the Ball with you, can't have a limping partner can I if I kick you in the shin?"

That shut him up. 

The rest of the day flew by, with more and more people getting dates. Cass sat in the Great Hall doing homework, next to Hermione with Ron and Harry, as well as a bunch of other Gryffindors, all sat on the table as well. Cass smirked slightly as she heard Ron muttering to Harry about how he couldn't believe he was now the only one in the group without a date. After Cedric asked her, the trio had bombarded her with questions and she had eventually managed to convince them that we were only friends, but Ron still took the blow hard that he was now the only dateless one. 

Cass tried to focus on finishing the last paragraph of her Astrology homework that Professor Sinistra had set on constellations but she was distracted as Fred threw a note at Ron, he read it before passing it to the rest of the group:

_Better get a move on, or all the good ones will have gone._

"Who are you going with then?" Ron asked him and George. 

"Katie Bell" George mouthed.

The group all looked at Fred expectantly. 

Fred's deep brown eyes glanced over at Cass briefly and something unreadable flashed in them, before he turned away and threw a scrunched up piece of paper at Angelina Johnson. The pretty girl looked up in surprise and Fred mouthed 'Do you want to go to the Ball with me?' whilst comically trying to act out the Ball at the same time. She laughed, and nodded. Fred smirked triumphantly and turned back to Ron and winked at him whilst George was looking at him strangely. 

Something churned in Cass' stomach. 

"Do you like her?" She asked him, trying to appear as though she was teasing when really she felt sick.

Fred's soft brown eyes flitted to mine, "Angelina?" He asked, "Yeah, I like her."

"That's cool, I'm happy for you" Cass managed to utter, before she felt the burn of tears in my eyes. 

Hurriedly she wrote out the last line of her Astrology essay, before sharply getting up, handing it to Professor Sinistra who was seated at the Teachers table, and then marching out of the hall. 

Something burned in Fred's chest as he watched Cass rush from the Great Hall. _Fuck._

"Why did you lie to her?" George asked him, and he looked down at his lap to avoid the curious eyes surrounding him.

"It's easier this way, she-she doesn't like me back. This way neither of us get hurt" Fred said lowly.

"That's ridiculous Fred, of course she does!" Hermione exclaimed, and he looked up to see Harry and Ron nodding their heads in agreement.

"You're an idiot mate" George told him.

"She's liked you for ages now" Harry followed.

"You've fucked it now" Ron then said, and the pain in his chest grew.

_Shit. Fuck. Bollocks. Fred Weasley, you utter twat._

Cass heard someone's footsteps behind me as I climbed up the stone steps. "Hermione, I'm fine, you don't need to check on me!" She said, exasperatedly. 

But instead of Hermione, Draco stood a few steps below her, smirking. "I'm going forget the fact that you just thought I was that stuck-up mudb-" 

"Draco, she's my friend, don't." Cass said bluntly, and he stopped.

"Alright, are you okay though? You left the Hall pretty quickly." He said. 

She nodded and walked down the several steps so she was next to him, before she sat down on the steps with a sigh. "Yeah, yeah I'm okay" 

"Are you sure? If not I could hex whoever I responsible" Draco offered and she chuckled.

"No, please don't" she said, still laughing lightly. 

"Fine, I won't, still tempted though. Look Cass, I wanted to ask you something" Draco said slowly and Cass turned my face to look at him. 

"See, I was - well I was wondering if you had a date to the Ball yet ... because I thought maybe we could go...together" He said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly but his silver eyes still looking into mine, hopeful.

"Oh Draco, I'm so sorry but someone's already asked me. And well, I-I said yes." Cass said softly, trying to reach for his hand but he jerked away slightly. 

He stood up, as did she. Once again, Cass tried to reach for him but he was already stepping down the steps, still looking at me but his smirk was now gone, his face unreadable. 

"Draco, I really am sorry" Cass apologised again.

"It's fine Cass, don't worry about it. It was a stupid idea anyway." Draco said bluntly.

And then he was gone, disappearing around a corner.

***

It was a Saturday, three days since Cedric had asked Cass to the Ball, and she, Hermione and Ginny had gone to Hogsmeade to buy gowns for the Ball. Snow fell rather heavily as they trudged through the village, wrapped up warm in their Gryffindor scarves and hats. 

"I still can't believe you dragged me down here this early in the morning" Cass groaned.

"Cass, it's almost twelve" Hermione stated, rolling her eyes at her. 

"Yes, too early!"

Ginny lead them to the end of the quaint village to a very enticing looking shop, with long flowing gowns placed in the windows. Cass ogled at them as they shook the snow off, before entering the shop. It was filled with dresses like the ones in the window. The racks on the wall, a picture of bright colour, each shade flowing into the next like a rainbow. 

Ginny and Cass made their way over to them, admiring the different styles as Hermione talked to the owner of the shop. 

"Girls, come over here for a minute" She beckoned them over to where she and the shop lady were stood.

"Hiya girls, so we're looking for some gowns for the Yule Ball, correct?" The shop lady smiled kindly at them, her blonde hair pulled back off her face in a messy bun. 

The three girls nodded. 

The lady then took their measurements and ushered them into separate changing rooms, leaving them waiting for her to come around and pass us dresses through the curtains. She handed Cass three dresses, the first being a full-length slinky green dress with spaghetti straps which was undoubtedly the sexiest out of the dresses, the second was a lilac gown which went out at the waist and made me feel like a princess but the third. Oh the third was a dream. 

It was the perfect length, still reaching the floor even in heels. It was a gorgeous shade of midnight blue which sparkled all over, like a starry night sky. It was complete backless and had a slight v-neck which showed off her new curves without clinging to her skin and making it hard to breathe. Instead, it flowed out in a very slight a-line and moved just beautifully. 

Cass smiled at the sight of myself in the dress. This is the one. 

"Guys, have you found your dress yet? Can we come out and show each other?" Ginny called from her changing room. 

Hermione and Cass shouted back in agreement and Cass pulled back the velvet curtain to step out, being carefully not to trip. Hermione and Ginny came out at the same time, both looking amazing in their dresses.

Ginny was in a long, emerald dress, which hugged her figure and complimented her fiery head of hair and ivory skin perfectly, whereas Hermione was dressed in a blush pink gown which was tight around her chest but flowed out from the waist. Both looked like royalty but in their own way. Ginny was the mysterious and tempting whereas Hermione was the golden and sweet. 

"Woah" They all said in unison as they saw each other, before bursting into fits of giggles. 

Once they had gotten out of our dresses, they rushed to the counter to pay for them, thanking the shop owner countless times for the gowns before walking back to the castle up the snowy path, chatting about the upcoming night. 

One thing was for sure, it was going to be a night to remember. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've split the chapter about the Yule Ball into two, so this isn't the complete yule ball chapter!

you took me somewhere

that took my breath away

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girl's Gryffindor Common Room looked as though a bomb had hit it.

And no. That was not an exaggeration. 

Bottles, sprays, tools and makeup were everywhere. The floor. The beds. The bathroom. Everywhere. Cass struggled to not step on anything as she made her way into the bathroom for a moments peace before Lavender and Pavarti attacked her with makeup and charms. Collapsing against the bathroom door, Cass looked up at the clock that Hermione had charmed to be in every room so that no one was late. It read 5:30pm. That left her an hour and a half before Cedric was coming to meet her by the steps near the Great Hall. 

An hour and a half. 

_Shit._

Cass scrambled up, nearly hitting my head on the doorknob as she did so and grabbed my toothbrush. Hastily, she squeezed almost half the tube onto the bristles before speedily cleaning her teeth. After brushing her tongue for good measure, she hopped in the shower and washed her body and hair in record time. 

"Cass! Get out, you need to get ready!" Lavender called, rapping her fist against the door. 

"Almost ready!" 

Cass jumped out, and cast a drying charm before wrapping herself up in a warm, white fluffy bathrobe. Lavender began knocking again and Cass pulled open to door causing her to almost fall in on me. 

"Finally! You need to sort out your hair!" She said, rushing her to a seat that was placed in front of the large mirror, behind where Pavarti and Padma were doing their makeup. Almost immediately, Lavender started running all sorts of serums and oils through Cass' long, dark hair, making it look extra shiny and soft (and smell surprisingly nice). She gritted my teeth as she ran a comb through her hair, most likely ridding her head of a solid quarter of her hair, before picking up her wand to perform ' _crinus muto'_ , the hair changing spell. 

Cass watched her eyes widen in the mirror as she saw my hair, slowly begin to form tight ringlets before slowly flattening into beautiful soft curls that hung long down my chest and back. Lavender started to pull strands off her face and twist them around before pinning them at the back of her head with a pretty blue jeweled hairpin, leaving several curly strands to hang loose against her face, framing it perfectly. 

Once Lavender was content with her hair, Cass was literally passed onto to Pavarti who was already poised, holding a foundation in one hand and a sponge on the other. She made Cass' skin appear flawless and dewy, emphasising her cheekbones with a bronzey powder. She run a dark liner around her eyes, making the green pop even more, and giving her a sultry look; and made her lips look a deep rose shade with a lip cream that she had charmed to not need reapplying. 

After almost an hour of feeling like a blank canvas being attacked with hair and makeup tools, Cass was finally deemed 'ready' by the two girls. Rolling her eyes at them, Cass went over to the bathroom where Hermione had disappeared into around half an hour ago.

"Hermione, you okay? Can I come in?" She asked, knocking lightly against the oak wood. 

"One moment!"

The door opened a few seconds later, and Hermione walked out, her normally uncontrollable curly hair was done up in an intricate bun, with curly tendrils escaping around her face and down her neck. Her skin was smooth with no imperfections, and her cheeks and lips rosy giving her a fresh-faced look which suited her. 

All the girls gasped as she emerged, causing her to blush a deep shade of red. 

"Woah Hermione, I had no idea you could look like that" Lavender remarked, Cass shot a scowl at her.

"Dude you look phenomenal!" She grinned at her best friend.

"Guys, stop, please" Hermione said looking at her feet bashfully, "you all look incredible as well."

Once they had all gushed over Hermione's look for multiple minutes, they decided it was probably time to get into a gowns and heels. Lavender, Pavarti and Padma were ready almost instantly and raced out of the door whilst Hermione and Cass got dressed, rather shakily. _This was it_ , Cass thought, as she carefully hung her long dress on the top of her bedpost. Slipping on her dress caused her heart to begin racing, as her excitement grew. She slid her feet into her navy heels and did one final check over her appearance, before Hermione and Cass walked out of the now empty Common Room and down towards the hall. 

"You okay Cass?" She said, her voice low, as they walked down the moving staircase.

"Yeah"

"Me too."

They looked at each other grinning as they came up on the corner of the staircase to the Great Hall, Cass was about to round it when Hermione suddenly yanked they back.

"Fuck, what the hell?" Cass said surprised.

"One moment, I need to calm down, my heart is racing." She said, trying to breathe deeply in under normal circumstances would be very comical. After a few breaths, she nodded slowly.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Yep, just don't let me face-plant" Cass said and she chuckled.

Together, Hermione and Cass walked around the corner to the top step. Cass stared down at all the people stood outside the Great Hall chatting among themselves, waiting to go in. Hermione did the same, frozen in fear. _Come on Cass._ She took a quick deep breath, and began to slowly walk down the steps, making sure to not step on her gown and make a fool out of herself. Hermione did the same. Cass felt all eyes land on us, and she tried my hardest to not turn into a beetroot, instead focusing on the faces she knew.

Like Harry, who was stood at the bottom of the steps with Cho, both of them staring up at them in slight shock.

Like Neville and Ginny, who were smiling at them encouragingly, matching her green dress and his green tie.

Like Cedric, who had walked to the bottom of the steps with his charming and perfect grin on his face, in his very smart navy dress robes that Cass had instructed him to get so we wouldn't clash. 

She smiled back at him as she reached the final step and he offered his arm in an exaggerated gentlemanly fashion.

"M'lady"

He walked them over to where McGonnagol was beckoning the Champions and their dates, as the rest of the students flooded into the Hall. Hermione and Cass exchanged smirks as they stood next to their partners but her smirk quickly fell when McGonnagol started talking about the first dance which the Champions lead.

"I'm sorry, w-what?" Cass stammered, Harry paled.

"It is traditional for the Triwizard champions to lead the first dance, surely you knew that?"

The Hogwarts students shook their heads as Fleur and Krum nodded. _Brilliant._

They were then ushered into a single line, with Cedric and Cass at the front to her complete horror, as they waited for their 'grand reveal'. Cass heard music start up from within and the grand doors opened simultaneously to reveal a magical winter wonderland. It was as though the walls and floor were made out of ice, and snow was charmed to fall from the magic ceiling only to stop before it landed on our heads. It was enchanting.

Cedric and Cass began to walk through the aisle that had been created by the students who had gathered on either side of the doors, staring at them with mesmerised eyes. She desperately tried to not fall over, as they made their way down to the dance floor, catching sight of Ron, Pavarti, Lavender and briefly the heads of the twins as they took their place on the dance floor. 

The music came to a halt, before starting back up again in a new tune. Cedric placed his hand on her waist, taking her hand in his and together they started spinning across the dance floor.

***

Ron stumbled into the Great Hall along with a few other of the boys with their dates, all dressed in their black and white robes. All except Ron. Who looked fucking ridiculous. 

George and Fred tried to bite back their laughter, but the more they refrained, the angrier Ron got, which just made the situation even more funny. Their pathetic attempts soon failed and the boys were howling with laughter as their little brother huffed and shot frustrated remarks at them. 

"No...really Ron...you look great!" George gasped for air.

"The colour really brings out your eyes!" Fred clutched his sides.

"That's what I said!" Dean chipped in; Ron shoved him to the side. 

"Oh fuck off all of you" Ron snapped, and stomped away through the crowds. 

Fred couldn't stop his eyes from searching for Cassie, but she was nowhere to found. _Don't worry, you'll see her clearly when she's dancing with Cedric and not you, you twat,_ a little voice in his head said. George clearly noticed his searching and just shook his head at mehim, as if he was trying to tell me that she hasn't arrived yet, Fred nodded back in recognition and led Angelina to front of the gathering crowd on either side of the door to await the arrival of the Champions and their dates, and the beginning of the first dance. 

As they waited, Fred, like everyone else, admired the new interior of the Hall. It was truly magical, like a setting in one of the stories Mum used to read George and him before bed each night. But his admiration was interrupted as the orchestra began playing an upbeat rhythm and the grand doors opened. 

And Cassie walked into his view. 

She was a vision. So perfect, Fred had to blink to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Her skin and hair were flawless like what he had always imagined an angel's to look like. Her dress was this enticing midnight blue shade, that had sparkles on it so it looked as though her dress was made out of starlight. She smiled brightly and her eyes shone as she moved past him on Cedric's arm. 

Fred instantly knew that he had made a big mistake asking Angie, even though it was as friends. He should've come alone, he should've come alone to show her that she is the only girl in his eyes. But he didn't. 

_Knob._

The staccato beat stopped and each couple took their position on the dance floor, but Fred just focused his attention on Cassie. A new tune started up, still fast-paced but was more of a symphony of strings this time, and he just watched as Cedric and Cass began gracefully glide across the floor, her gown spinning out around her as Cedric twirled her around. Fred watched as he lifted her into the air, causing her to laugh merrily. 

His heart sank, as he watched the girl of his dreams dance away with someone else. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part two of the yule ball (I know the first part was really short I'm sorry!)

_he looked at her_

_the way she needed to be looked at_

_like the whole world could crumble around them_

_and he wouldn't even blink._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cass weaved through the crowded dance floor, the music pounding in her ears. She held up the fabric of her ballgown, the navy-blue tulle material shimmering as it caught the light. She moved to the edge of the room, sighing as she gazed longingly at the beautiful couples dancing wondrously together, envying their happiness.

The song ended, and was taken over by a slow and romantic symphony of strings. Cass watched as Viktor spun Hermione around, in her incredible rose gown, before pulling her closer and beginning to dance slowly with her. She smiled at her best friend, who was blushing slightly at their close proximity. That's when she felt someone's presence behind her.

Cass turned around slowly; she was met with the captivating silver eyes of Draco. He looked extremely handsome in his black dress robes, there was no denying it. His pale blonde hair was combed neatly of his face, apart from a few stray strands which fell onto his forehead, making him look effortlessly dapper. He flashed Cass a charming smirk, and extended a hand towards her.

"Walk with me, Cass?" He asked, his voice melodic.

She took his hand, and let him lead her from the hall and out into the courtyard where it had begun to snow lightly. She could still hear the soft tune of the strings playing from within the hall, which filled the air. Cass lifted her head upwards, and gazed at the stars through the pale snowflakes, and almost absentmindedly she slowly spun around her arms outstretched as she breathed in the chill of the winter breeze.

Cass stopped and looked at Draco, who was stood still, watching her with a small smile on his face.

"You're breath-taking Cass" He said, his voice soft.

"As are you" She laughed merrily.

He smirked and stepped closer to her.

"Do me the honours?" He bowed slightly, offering his hand.

"But there's barely any music! And we're outside!" Cass exclaimed, accepting his request anyway.

Draco stood tall, his fingers intertwining with mine and he spun her around gently before catching her waist with his free hand, and pulled her closer towards him.

"I'm sure we'll manage." He said, in almost a whisper.

He guided her to the faint music, every now and then twirling her around, much to her delight, but unlike her stressful previous dance with Cedric, this moment with Draco was calm and precious. They danced in the snowy, starry night; with fairy lights illuminating their 'dance floor' that was the courtyard. They danced until the song had ended, and even then, just held each other, relishing in one another's presence.

"I miss you; you know that?" Draco said, breaking the silence.

Cass glanced up at him, who was looking down at her, a wistful expression on his face.

"We see each other every day in school Draco" She replied, her voice tender.

"Yeah, but it's not the same" His grey eyes flickered down to meet her own.

"What do you mean?"

He faltered, as if he was trying to work out what to say.

"In the summer, when it was just you and me, I-I felt the most content I had ever felt, you made me feel genuinely happy, and well now I don't get to hang out with you as much" Draco said, his eyes scanning hers.

And then Cass did something that surprised him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. At first, he stood stiffly, but then gave in and hugged her back, his toned arms around her back.

"I'm with you Draco, no matter the distance" Cass whispered into his neck.

He squeezed her tightly as he breathed in deeply.

"Thank you" He said, so quietly it was almost inaudible.

She looked up at him, her eyes shining as she smiled at him.

"Always."

Draco shook his head slightly.

"No really, thank you." Draco said meaningfully.

Cass stood leaned towards him and kissed him gently on the cheek, causing him to blush ever so slightly.

"Now let's go back inside before we freeze to death!"

She grinned at him and he flashed her one of his rare smiles, that actually reached his eyes.

Once Draco and Cass had returned to the Great Hall where The Weird Sisters were now playing, shaking off any remnants of the snow from outside, they made their way over to the refreshment table to grab a goblet of butterbeer, and then sitting at a deserted table chatting and laughing heartily, as the sweet drink warmed their veins and relaxed their minds.

"Who did you come with again?"

"No one, Theo and I came stag" Draco told her, his face tinted gold as he sipped from his goblet.

"I presume Blaise came with Daphne? Or are they no longer together?" Cass smirked at the memory of last summer. They were practically joined at the lips.

"No, no, they came together. Made me lose 15 galleons to Theo, didn't think they'd last this long"

Cass hit Draco on the arm and rolled her eyes at him.

"Hey, what the fuck was that for!" He rubbed his arm, tenderly.

"You know what that was for!" She retaliated, her finger jabbing at his chest.

The corner of his lips curved upwards in amusement, and he turned back around in his seat to watch the crazed dancing teenagers in their fancy gowns and robes, Hermione being excessively spun around by Krum nearest to them.

"Gotta say, I was surprised when I saw Granger walk in with Krum, didn't recognise her at first" Draco folded his arms, relaxing into his seat.

Cass turned her head at him, quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

His silver eyes snapped to hers at the sound of her teasing voice, and he scowled at her.

"Fuck off, I'm allowed to observe attractiveness. Even if it is on that infuriating, stuck up, know-it-all"

"Watch it, that's her best friend you're insulting" Cass reprimanded him, her tone becoming cold, causing him to offer a sheepish apology, which she knew was more for her than Hermione.

Not soon after, Blaise and Daphne, as well as Crabbe and Goyle also joined them at their table, all in their own separate discussions. However, they all collectively laughed as they watched Theo being told off by McGonnagol for trying to spike the drinks provided with firewhiskey. He triumphantly smirked at them as he sauntered over to their table, like it was his plan to be caught all along. Blaise clapped sarcastically, and Theo gave them a very theatrical bow and then an even more comical curtsy.

"Cassandra, always a pleasure" He drawled as he collapsed into the chair next to her.

"Shame I can't say the same about you Theodore" Cass teased the boy.

"Okay, rude. Who doesn't love my presence?" He grinned at the rest of the table, and then at her.

She burst into laughter, as all five Slytherins around the table smirked and raised their hands at Theo's question.

"Liars, you love me really" He winked at Daphne, who just rolled her eyes and then stuck her perfectly manicured middle finger up at him. "Draco's kidding himself, he knows he would be lost without me"

"Oh yes, you caught me Nott. Whatever would I do without you?" Draco drawled, his voice monotonous.

Theo shot him a 'flirtatious' wink.

"How much have you had to drink Theo?" Cass asked, chuckling.

"Enough to dance without feeling like a twat." He stood up in front of her chair and dramatically offered her his hand. "Would thou fair lady do her the honours of said danceth?"

She rolled her eyes but took his hand nevertheless.

"Go on then" And Cass was pulled to her feet by Theo, who to her surprise still stood taller than her, even in heels. _He's grown a lot since the summer._

"Wonderful." He grinned and led Cass over to the manic dance floor.

Draco and Blaise sniggered at her instant regret as Theo started dancing wildly, her face going a beetroot red. She turned to leave, when Theo grabbed her hand and spun her around back into his chest.

"Relax Cass, I'm messing with you! Stay" He said breathily.

She faked a pained groan before nodding, he smirked and we moved closer into the centre of the dance floor, as the song changed. Almost instantly, everyone was shouting the lyrics at the top of their voices and jumping up and down to the beat of the music.

Theo and Cass were no different.

They sang/yelled to the music even as their voices became hoarse, and her face grew hot from the atmosphere. Theo pumped his fist in the air and bopped his head in time to the song, something Cass knew he would definitely regret the next morning. She laughed as he pretended to sing into a microphone, and then tried to shout over the music at Draco and Blaise to join them.

"OI ZABINI, MALFOY! GET YOUR ARSES OVER HERE!"

Synchronised, Blaise and Draco gave a very tipsy Theo the finger.

"Cass, darling Cass, don't fear I shall use my dazzling charm to woe them into agreeing" Theo said, his voice drowsy with intoxication, before stumbling back to the table.

Her laughter grew as Theo lay himself down across the two boys' laps and started chatting to them about god knows what, whilst they looked completely unamused. Her focus was interrupted as Hermione appeared next to her, curly strands of hair escaping her up-do, and falling across her face.

"Cass! You're up! You're dancing!" She shouted over the music.

"No shit!" Cass grinned back and Hermione led her over to where Viktor was waiting for her return, Cedric next to him but lost in the music with his friends.

Hermione was spun around by her date, before they all started letting loose and dancing to the heavy base. Cedric turned around and spotted her, offering her a wide grin, his golden hair flopping across his face messily. Cass spun around, running her hands through her curled hair, her eyes shut as she relaxed into the beat. It was almost exhilarating. Almost.

Almost, until Fred, George, Angelina and Katie all started dancing right by Hermione and Cass. Hermione caught her falter, as did George who shot her an apologetic look when he caught her glance. Cass tried to act careless but something about seeing Fred dancing with Angelina caused a pain in her chest that she couldn't explain. She turned around to walk off the dance floor, maybe head to the bathrooms to collect herself when the song ended and a new one started up that was slower, deeper and as Lavender would describe it as 'more sensual'. Hermione grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Show him what he's missing" She whispered in her ear, pushing Cass towards Cedric, and then winked at her before turning back to Viktor. Cedric was watching Cho and Harry chat on a table, with a frown, when Cass cupped his cheeks and turned his face towards her own.

"Dance with me."

He furrowed his brows in confusion, and she subtly nodded in the direction of Cho, his eyes widened in recognition before smiling cheekily.

He spun her around, grabbing her waist and pulled their bodies closer. Cass stiffened at first but then relaxed and began to move with him to the music, their bodies pressed together. Cass then twirled around, and wrapped her arms around his neck, his hands still on her waist, so close that their noses were almost touching. To her delight she could see Fred glancing over at them from across the room, with expression stormy. Cass figured that Cho wore a similar one as Cedric chuckled slightly.

"I think it's working" He muttered in her ear.

"Kiss me" Cass said suddenly.

He looked at her as though she was insane.

"What?"

"Not like that obviously! Kiss me." She urged him.

He continued to stare at her with his big silver eyes, before flitting his gaze briefly to Cho whose attention was now back on Harry. He looked back at her and nodded slowly. Cass reached up to the back of his head to pull him forward as their lips met.

Instead of the sweet and gentle kiss that we had shared the night at the lake, this was hot. Apparently too hot for Fred and Cho however who had both disappeared by the time they had pulled apart, breathing heavily all smiles and grins.

He winked at her and then strolled off to find Cho, and Cass did the same. She walked over to where George and Lee were snickering to see if they knew where the tall red-headed twin had disappeared to but when they saw her walking over, started making childish kissing noises.

"Oi oi, here she comes!" Lee called out playfully and Cass glared at him, turning to George who was smirking in amusement.

"Lips look a bit a red there Cassie dear, want to explain why?" George teased, she scowled at him.

"Have you seen where Fred went?"

"Yes. How come you kissed Diggory, Hermione told us nothing was going on between you two"

"Who's us?"

"Her, Fred, Lee here, Ron and Harry, Neville, Seamus, Dean, all that lot"

"Brilliant ok - where's Fred?"

"Why?"

"George! Stop playing just tell me!"

"Okay don't get your granny knickers all twisted! He's outside, said something about a headache around the same lip you and Ceddy locked lips" His smirk grew and Cass glared at him again before marching off towards the doors.

It didn't take her long to find Fred, who was sat on the steps looking out over the Forbidden Forest and Black Lake. His dress robes were gone, probably left in the hall, so he was just in an unbuttoned black waistcoat and white shirt, along with his black trousers. His longish red hair messy from dancing, and his head resting on his palms as he looked up at the ivory moon that shone brightly in the sky.

Tentatively, Cass sat down beside him, her midnight gown pooling on the stone floor and he spoke without removing his glance from the obsidian sky, where snow was falling gently.

"What the fuck was that Cassie?" He said softly, a hint of anger in his voice.

"What do you mean?" She asked, although she felt as though she already knew his answer.

"You know what, that kiss with Diggory" He said, turning his head slightly so his dark brown eyes could find hers.

"Why do you care? You seemed perfectly happy with Angelina."

"Because I -" Fred began, but sighed exasperatedly and ran his long fingers through his hair. "You're one to talk, you came with Diggory and then snogged his face off"

"I didn't snog his face off! Cass said, blushing furiously.

"Could've fooled me." Fred said teased, before looking away and back up at the moon and stars. "You shouldn't be with him" He said, all humour now gone from his voice.

Her breath hitched, "What?"

He looked at her, his brown orbs soft but determined.

"Don't be with him"

"...Why?" Cass asked, her heart pounding as he looked into her eyes.

"Why? C'mon Cassie, you know why" He said.

Her heart sped up and her mind began whirling in a flurry of thoughts like a tornado.

"No... Fred no" She shook her head.

"Yes" He pressed, the corners of his mouth turning upwards slightly.

"That - that's not fair, stop"

"What? How am I being unfair?" The ghost of his smile vanished from his face, as his eyes scanned hers.

"You came with Angelina, with her. Not her. So, you can't - you can't do this. It's not fair. To her or her" Cass said, pressing a hand against his chest to keep the space between them, and Fred stared at her through the moonlight darkness, his eyes scanning her face. "So, stop, just stop"

"I'm not going to stop Cassie" He said.

"Fred you need to, I-I'm not getting involved"

"No Cassie, I'm not going to stop bec-"

"Fred don't."

"- Because I-I lied to you that day you asked me if I liked Angelina, I didn't, well I do, but as a friend you know?" Fred said quietly. "I-I was actually planning on asking you, but then Diggory beat me to it"

Cass caught her breath.

"You were?"

"Of course, but you accepted his and well...I missed my shot"

She sighed and tucked her knees up, pulling the skirt of her dress over them to stay warm.

"Look we only kissed to make Cho jealous because Ced likes her but she came with Harry." Cass told him.

Fred was silent for a brief moment before looking to side at her once more.

"So, you're not with him?" His voice was soft once more.

"No." She shook her head gently.

"Oh."

"Yeah." Cass said, her voice gentle. "He asked to the Ball as a friend"

There was a short silence as Fred took in what she had said.

She gazed into his warm chocolate eyes, the moon reflecting in them ever so slightly.

"The night's still young" He said, his voice so soft it was barely audible. But Cass heard it.

He gently reached out and tucked a stray curl behind her ear, her stomach fluttered at his touch.

"I never got the chance to tell you how beautiful you look tonight" He breathed.

Cass looked up at him through her dark lashes, "You're not too bad yourself Freddie"

"Well of course" He teased and she hit him lightly on the arm. "But seriously, you in this dress makes her unable to think straight, well more so than usual"

Cass rolled her eyes but still smiled at his comment.

He then stood up, towering above her and offered her a hand.

"Would you Cassandra Moondale, do her the pleasure of sharing the last dance of the night with her?"

Cass grinned and accepted, and holding hands he led her back into the hall. 

***

Draco watched from the corner of the Great Hall as the tall red-head took Cass' hand and led her into the frenzy of dancing students.

He watched as they danced together, his hand on her waist as he twirls her around; perfectly curled strands of her brown hair falling down her open back, her floaty midnight blue gown spinning around her.

He watched as her face broke out into a bright smile, her eyes gleaming, as she looked up at him breathlessly.

He watched as they laughed and how her eyes lit up when he said something funny to her, the way he brought out the life in her in ways he never could.

It was always just him and Cass against the world before she came here, before she met him.

And now Draco just stood there, watching the girl he has loved for years, fall in love with someone else. 


	19. Chapter 19

someone will ache for your soul

one day, make sure you

wait for them

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Harry, tell me again" Hermione said as she paced up down between the library stacks.

Harry sighed, resting his chin against a rather large and dusty book he was scanning through five minutes prior.

"Come seek us where our voices sound -" He recited.

"-The Black Lake, that's obvious" Hermione said. Meanwhile, Cass was shoving Ron by the shoulder in the attempt to wake him up from his doze that he drifted into whilst 'researching' for the upcoming Triwizard task.

"An hour long, you'll have to look" Harry continued.

"Again, obvious" Hermione said, now leaning against one of the desks, a new book on the Black Lake in hand. "Though potentially problematic"

Cass snorted and tipped back on her chair away from Ron, "Potentially problematic?!" She retorted.

"Hermione, when was the last time you held your breath for an hour?!" Harry asked sarcastically, a hint of panic in his tone, as he slammed closed the book he was resting his head on. Ron awoke with a jolt.

Cass got up from her chair and moved into the one next to the black-haired boy.

"Look Harry, we'll find something, we'll figure it out!" Cass reassured him, and Hermione and Ron nodded. Harry gave them a small smile in return, as Hermione flipped open the book in her arms, searching for any piece of information that may be useful. 

The four friends continued to desperately find a method for Harry that would allow him to breathe underwater for over an hour, but to their disappointment they still had none when Professor Moody broke up the session. 

He marched over to them, his metal leg banging against the wooden floor noisily, echoing throughout the quiet library; his fake eye swivelling around in its socket as he looked over the teens. 

"Professor McGonnagol requests your presence in her office" His gruff voice said, the group all stood up but Moody continued, "Not you Potter. Just Weasley, Granger and Moondale." 

Hermione immediately began protesting, as Cass furrowed her brows in confusion.

 _Why just us three?_ , She thought. 

"But Sir, the second task is only hours away and-"

"Exactly. Presumably Mr Potter is well prepared by now and could do with a good night's sleep." Moody stared at them, all frozen. "Go. Now!" He demanded and so Cass, Ron and Hermione hastily left the Library each throwing Harry an apologetic look as they went. 

As the three friends walked through the cold, empty corridors towards McGonnagol's office, they tried to work out the reasoning behind it. 

"So why do you reckon it's just us three and not Harry?" Ron asked.

"Dunno, maybe it's about schoolwork or something"

"I highly doubt that, most likely it will relate to Harry in some form, I think"

"Guess we'll find out" Cass said as they reached the door to their Professor's office. 

Hermione gently knocked on the wooden door and opened it wide as the familiar female voice beckoned them in. They entered to see both Professor Snape and Dumbledore stood inside, alongside McGonnagol and a young girl with honey blonde hair dressed in the dainty blue Beauxbaton uniform. Cass frowned at the strange gathering as she sat down on the sofa that McGonnagol gestured to, as did Hermione and Ron.

"Um Professor why did you want to see us?" Ron asked curiously, glancing around at the teachers, who were all avoiding looking at the students. 

"I think you may want to have a drink before we explain" Dumbledore said, and with a flick of his wand, three cups filled with a dark plum coloured liquid moved into the teens' hands from the desk that stood in the middle of the room. 

"Why, what are you going to tell us?" Cass spoke up after taking a sniff of her drink. It was odourless.

"Drink first, Miss Moondale, it will make it easier" Dumbledore told her, his blue eyes twinkling behind his spectacles. 

Cass looked Hermione and Ron who both looked hesitant as well, but Ron then took a large sip from the goblet. Hermione and Cass followed his lead, as did the young girl across the room. Cass grimaced at the strange taste, that was disgustingly lukewarm and was sweet but salty at the same time. It seemed as though her companions had similar reactions. 

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but found herself unable to say anything.

Ron dipped his head forward as he sharply breathed out, his eyes closed tightly.

Cass blinked as black spots appeared in her vision, and tried to find the strength to stand.

The trio was helpless as the potion Snape had mixed with their drink took effect and soon they were all completely passed out, unmoving as though they were stone statues. Eyes closed as though they were peacefully sleeping. The girls hair splayed out around them. 

Dumbledore crouched down beside the three collapsed teens and the young girl. 

"I offer my deep apologies, as you are mere pawns, however your role is essential to the task tomorrow and thus I thank you for your participation" 

***

"Nervous Harold?"

"It's Harry."

"Don't be nervous, we've got a lot of people betting on you!"

"Me?"

"Yes you, you small specky boy"

"So don't let us down eh?"

Harry stared at a grinning Fred and George as they turned around and went to find a space on the viewing stands, before disappearing from Harry's eyesight, George turned back around and gave Harry an enthusiastic thumbs-ups, which surprisingly did not offer him a bit of confidence. for the task that was about to start.

"Hey Georgie?" Fred said, turning to face his brother as they moved to front of the crowd, so they had a clear view of the Lake. 

"Yes Freddie?" His brother replied. 

"Have you seen Hermione, Ron or Cassie at all today?"

"No actually, when I think about it I haven't, why?"

"Nothing, just a bit weird, figured that they would be smothering Harold with their presence or something" Fred told him, looking down at the lower level where the Champions were gathering. 

"True, I haven't even seen them here in fact" 

Fred's heart sped up slightly and he began fiddling with a loose strand on his knitted scarf.

_Why aren't they here?_

_Did something happen?_

The students started cheering as Dumbledore's voice rang out, booming across the Lake.

"Welcome to the second task! Last night, something was stolen from each of our champions. A treasure, of sorts."

_A treasure?_

"Hey Freddie, you don't think it's got something to do with Cass and that, do you?" George whispered in Fred's ear.

"Cass? What's she got to do with it?" A sharp voice said from behind them and the twins turned around to see Malfoy, shoving his way through the crowd to reach the railing, Nott and Zabini by his side. 

"Shove off ferret-boy, none of your business" Fred said, Malfoy glared at him. 

"I said, what has she got to do with it?" Malfoy asked again, his voice lower and more deliberate.

"We don't know, okay!" George snapped at him. "No one has seen her, or Ron and Hermione all day"

"These four treasures, one for each champion, now lie at the bottom of the Black Lake!" Dumbledore continued to announce.

Malfoy's face paled and he quickly glanced at the lower platform, where the champions were now lining up against the edge, before his mouth curled into a sneer. 

"Did neither of you idiots consider the fact she may be sick? Heard something's going around, infecting all your mighty Gryffindors"

Fred opened his mouth to shoot back an insult but Malfoy was pulled away through the mass of people by his mates. Scowling at the disappearing Slytherins, Fred turned back to focus on the champions below.

"...They will have but one hour to do so, and one hour only. After that they are on their own. At the sound of the canon -"

A large boom sounded and Cedric, Krum and Fleur all dived into the murky waters, leaving Harry on the platform doubled over. George furrowed his brows as he watched the retching teen, who was then shoved into the Lake by Moody. 

"He didn't look so good." Fred commented.

George nodded but exclaimed in surprise as Harry burst through the waters in a backwards somersault. The crowds all shouted and clapped in awe.

"W-were those -- did I just --- did he just have flippers?" Fred said out loud, as wide ripples ran along the surface of the lake where Harry vanished into.

20 minutes into the task, Fleur was helped onto the platform and it was announced that she had forfeited herself from this challenge, thus was instantly placed in last. 

But as time continued, there were no indication of any of the remaining champions. Students and teachers are watched and waited expectantly to see who would be the first to return to the surface with their 'treasure', but the Lake was still. Still and silent. 

Or it was, until Cedric burst through the Lake; clutching a very wet Cass who was gasping for breath, and looking around wildly, her head foggy with disorientation. 

"C-ced?" 

"It's okay Cass, I'm here. I'm here." 

Together the two swam to the stands, Cedric ensuring that she was first out of the water and safe. before he climbed onto the platform after her. Fred and George gaped at them, still in a slight shock when they saw Cedric appear, with Cass hugging him tightly in the water.

"What the f-" Fred began to say.

"She -- Cass was the treasure?" George said in confusion.

"They put Cass at the bottom of the fucking Black Lake?!" Fred said loudly in anger. 

"And apparently Hermione and Ron as well!" George said, pointing to where Hermione and Viktor had broke through the water's surface. 

"Motherfucker!"

George looked at Fred with wide eyes, who looked equally as surprised; the two boys craned their necks to see Malfoy staring down at Dumbledore in fury as his two mates tried to calm him down. 

***

"Cass, a-are you okay?" Cedric crouched beside the shivering girl, wrapping her in a large fluffy towel on top of the thick bath gown that McGonnagol had provided her. 

"Aside from being put at the b-bottom of the Black Lake against my will? Yeah, I'm doing j-just dandy" Cass said sarcastically, her teeth chattering slightly. 

Cedric let out a loud laugh.

"Honestly, I was so shocked when I found you down there. You looked as though you were dead" He told her. 

"Was I a gross corpse?" She joked.

"Oh yeah hideous, almost left you there" Cedric laughed, "No of course not!"

Dumbledore called over to Cedric and Viktor, and the Hufflepuff champion shot Cass a reluctant face before going over to the headmaster. Just as he left, Ron and the young Beauxbatons girl came to surface of the Lake and cheers erupted from the stands.

Loudest coming from the platform above.

Cass looked upwards and saw Fred and George shouting and clapping loudly as they watched their little brother help the French girl swim towards to stands. She smiled as she looked at them, but blushed when Fred looked down, his brown eyes meeting hers. 

He grinned at her and winked, Cass looked away in embarrassment, noticing Blaise, Theo and Draco standing a few meters away from the twins above her.

Blaise and Theo offered her wide smiles, Blaise nodded as he clapped her and Theo waggled his brows, giving her a double thumbs-ups. Draco just glared at Dumbledore. 

A loud thump sound from in front of Cass and she tilted her head back down to see Harry lying against the cold metal floor, panting and covered in thin, red scratches. 

"Harry! Cass! Ron! Thank god you're all okay!"Hermione cried as she broke away from Madam Pomfrey. The dripping girl first crushed Harry in a hug, who winced slightly, before tackling Cass in a tight hug and then Ron who was still slightly pink in the face from when Fleur kissed him on the cheek. "Cass, congratulations on being first and well done to you as well Harry!"

"Well - I mean, it was more Ced than me" Cass said.

"I came last 'Mione." Harry stated.

Hermione hugged Harry again, rolling her eyes.

"Second last! Fleur never finished!" She said excitedly. 

"What?"

"She never got past the Grindylows!" Hermione told him, grinning from ear to ear. 

Loud chants started from the Durmstrang boys as Dumbledore walked to the centre of the platform to announce the results, Cass waited patiently but was smiling at Cedric who was being congratulated by his mates.

"Attention. ATTENTION" Dumbledore amplified his voice, causing those nearby to clutch their ears or cry out from the sheer volume. "The winner is...Mr Diggory!"

The Hogwarts students cheered loudly and Cedric's face split into a large grin.

"However, as Mr Potter would have finished first had it not been for his determination to rescue both Mr Weasley as well as the others, we have agreed to award him...second place!

Hermione and Cass both hugged Harry, who was now smiling like an idiot.

"Second place Harry!

"That's incredible!"

"...for outstanding moral fibre!

***

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Cass all clambered off the boats and onto the shore, still wrapped in their warm towels, as people surrounded them congratulating Harry or asking the other three about their role. 

Apart from Fred and George who teased them all.

"All that moral fibre, aye?" 

"Just so morally righteous, oh Harold how do you put up with all of us sinful folk!"

"Oh shut up!" Harry laughed as the twins continued to take the mickey out of him. 

"But tetchy coz Cass beat you huh?" George joked.

"I didn't beat him, I just happened to be present when Ced did!" Cass said. "Sorry Harry"

"We were having a right mare trying to work out where you three were!" George said, pointing at Hermione, Ron and Cass. "You should've seen Fred's face when you came up through the water Cass!"

"Really?" Cass laughed, turning to look at Fred, who had glaring at his brother slightly, his cheeks blushing. 

"Oh yeah, scared the living daylights out of us!" George continued to say, oblivious to his brother. "And the git Malfoy, he was scowling at Dumbleydore like the old wizard had just slapped him with a fish!"

Cass snorted with laughter at that imagery, as did her friends, as they made their way back up to the castle, in desperate need of a nice hot shower. 


	20. Chapter 20

my lonely place 

is everywhere

you aren't.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So who's the guy?" Cedric smirked at Cass as they sat in an alcove, closing his book on defensive spells in prep for the final task, she blinked and looked at him.

"What?"

"The guy, the one you're pining over, whilst I'm slowly making Cho fall in love with me with my incredible charm and dashing good-looks." He said joked and winked at her flirtatiously, the girl across from him snorted.

"And how's that going for you?" Cass said, sarcastically, tying her long brown out of her face and into a very unneat and unstable bun atop of her head.

"Stop avoiding the question Cass, and I'll have you know that I'm making steady progress, I have her in the palm of my hand right now!" They both burst into laughed, before Ced fell silent and looked at her with his silver eyes expectantly.

She sighed and turned towards him.

"If you tell anyone, I'll murder you."

"Great cool"

"And if you laugh, I'll hex you."

"Glad we've established that you clearly have a desire to inflict harm upon me, and the guy is...?" 

Cass looked down at her feet that were crossed on the stone bench they were sat on and mumbled something incoherently. 

"I'm sorry what? Cass I don't have super hearing, you're gonna have to speak a little louder than that." Cass scowled at him.

"Fred Weasley."

"I KNEW IT!" 

Cass scowled at him as he jumped up triumphantly. Cedric looked at Cass, his lips pressed extremely hard together as she watched him like a hawk. His shoulders began to shake and his breath became stalled as he tried to hold off the laughter building in his throat. Cass' glare grew. But Cedric couldn't stop it and soon he was rocking with laughter.

"It's not funny! It's not like I said McLaggen or something! And how did you know?" Cass snapped at the giggling boy beside her.

"Because it's --- so obvious --- and you two -- are so oblivious it's --- funny" He wheezed, clutching his sides. 

"You can stop laughing now." Cass said bluntly, her voice monotonous, and her arms stubbornly crossed against her chest.

Cedric took several deep breaths before he fully stilled, his face still flushes though.

"So enlighten me, how are we _so_ oblivious?"She snapped.

"Well for starters, you both are always staring at each -"

"I do not stare at him!" Cass protested, her face burning with embarrassment. Cedric just raised his eyebrows at her knowingly and she huffed. "Okay, so maybe I do stare at him. But he never is staring at me, that's a lie."

"Well obviously he's not going to stare at you whilst you're looking is he? Because that would be creepy and weird..."

_He made a good point._

"...Anyway you two are looking at each other so often when the other is around, I'm surprised no one else has brought it up yet." Cedric said, and Cass blushed a deeper red. "Second, when we were in the library a few weeks back and I was asking about what you think Cho sees in Harry, and you started talking about captivating brown eyes, I'm pretty sure Harry has green eyes." 

"I what?"

"Figures, and thirdly, George and Hermione corned me last week to find out if you had said anything to me about him." Ced finished. 

"THEY WHAT?" Cass shouted in shock, her eyes wide and furious. 

"Look it was barely anything, they just asked if you had mentioned Fred to me and if so what had you said, I told them you hadn't said much. Then I put two and two together." Ced tried to explain in an attempt to calm down the girl growing more annoyed by the second. 

"I'm going to kill those two." She muttered.

"Um maybe don't do that?" Cedric offered.

"Nope, they're dead. I'll take you later, okay?" Cass said, and stormed off back into the castle.

"Deal, good luck with murdering your friends! " Ced called across the courtyard as she left, multiple people looked at her with strange looks. He chuckled as he went to find his friends...or Cho.

Cass marched through the crowded hallway, young students scrambling out of her way as they saw her vengeful expression and determined eyes. _Tweedledee and Tweedledum should've never gotten involved,_ Cass thought to herself, more smiling smugly to herself at reference to that kid's story Hermione had told her once. 

"Woah, woah Cassie, you good?" Fred caught her arm as she passed him in the corridor, as he was chatting to Lee about the recent match between the Chudley Cannons and Holyhead Harpies. 

"Yep, just on my way to murder your brother and Hermione."

"Why, what did Ron and Hermione do?"

"Not Ron. George, know where he is?"

"If I did I wouldn't be able to tell you out of loyalty." He winked at her and she scoffed, rolling her eyes. 

"Fine, I'll find them myself." Cass said, turning away and continuing to storm through the hall. She heard the heavy footsteps of Fred jogging to catch up with her.

"So wanna tell me what my dear brother and your best friend have done to bring the terrifying wrath of Cassandra Moondale upon them?" He said, leaning down to her ear.

"Nope."

"Aw go on, spill." He gave her a lopsided grin, his red hair flopping into his face.

"Not a chance."

"Sharing is caring?"

"Lucky for me, I don't care."

Fred gasped dramatically, "That breaks my heart Cassie, truly."

Cass scoffed and stopped still, sharply turning towards him, "what do you want Fred?"

"Well the thing at the top of my list I can't have as of this moment so I'll go for the second best thing. Walk with me?" He asked, smirking at her.

Cass gaped for several seconds, before agreeing, and then threatening him, "Frederick Weasley, if this is your attempt to distract me from killing your twin, it won't work."

Fred laughed heartily, "It's not, however I do hope you change your mind on that factor, I've grown rather fond of being the more handsome twin which I can't be if he's dead."

He led her up to the astronomy tower, just as the sun was beginning to set; sending hues of red, pink and orange into the sky, colouring it as though it was a watercolour painting. Cass' eyes shone as they reached the top of the long climb of steps, and mesmerised she slowly walked towards the railing.

"It's -- beautiful" She whispered, as the wind fluttered through her hair. 

"Yes it is." Fred agreed appearing beside her. "Look Cassie I need to say something to you, a-and you don't need to say anything back at all or whatever. I ju-just need to you to listen."

Cass looked at him with wide eyes as Fred glanced nervously at the setting sun, running his fingers through his - which is something Cass has noticed he does when he's exasperated. 

"Okay, so the thing is, I know that things have been difficult for us this last year, which is all on me, but even so I'm so happy that we have managed to sort things out between us. The real reason I acted the way I did last summer was because - well it was because I was telling myself it was wrong, because you w-were younger and Ron's best mate, and well basically because you deserve someone better -"

"Freddie" Cass whispered but Fred continued.

"Just please let me finish that's all I ask, I have to say this. I don't care that your Ron's friend or a year and a half older as you liked to remind me, because whenever I'm around you I can't help but catch my breath. You are like this ray of light and -"

A giggle sounded, followed by the loud noises of kissing.

Cass and Fred turned quickly around to see two 7th year Ravenclaws stumble up the stairs, oblivious to the two Gryffindors just stood awkwardly watching them, gobsmacked. Then the kissing pair pulled apart sheepishly as they noticed them.

"Sorry, we didn't know this spot was taken." The boy said, lipstick smudged around his mouth.

Cass blushed furiously and looked at Fred who was avoiding her eyes, before looking back at the couples, "Don't worry it isn't, crack on." She swiftly walked across the room and to the stars, making sure she was out of sight before hurrying down them and running through the corridor and back to the Gryffindor Common Room, so that Fred wouldn't catch up with her.

She needed to process what had just happened. 

But by the next morning, Fred was acting as though last night didn't exist, pranking and messing around like his usual self. This made Cass even more confused and upset throughout the week as she tried to wrap her head around the complex mystery that was Frederick Weasley. Was it all just a joke to him? Or did he really like her?

She had no idea. 

But her sadness quickly turned to anger as in the following months Fred went back to upholding his reputation of being Gryffindor's 'playboy'. At least once a fortnight, he was seen disappearing with a different girl into the boys dorm. 

Stephanie Hawkinson: Ravenclaw

Lyra Mathers: Hufflepuff

Helena Ackerbridge: Hufflepuff

May Callington: Slytherin

All stunning. All gone the next morning. All of them not being a certain fourth year girl filled with disgust. 

Whilst Fred was philandering around with the opposite sex, Cass often confided in Cedric who had become her go to person for Fred troubles as she didn't have to worry about him telling anyone, seeing as he was the year above the twins and in a different house. In return, Cass would give him advice for Cho which turned out to pay off, as the raven-haired Ravenclaw accepted his proposal for a Hogsmeade date in early April. 

_"...It's ridiculous if you ask me, like he is literally the biggest man slag I have ever met. Okay, apart from Draco, I've heard some rather wild rumours about him that I have no interest in finding out if they're true. And maybe Theo, he sleeps around a lot. But apart from those two! Fred is a literal fuckboy. How I ever thought he was relationship material is beyond me and -" Cass ranted to Cedric, as the two friends were flying around the grounds, late at night._

_"What?" She paused midway to ask Cedric, who was smirking downwards._

_"Nothing, nothing. Carry on." He said, shaking his head and trying to look serious._

_"No, what?" Cass persisted, and Cedric looked at her with those bluey-grey eyes._

_"I don't think you're as over him as you think." Cass scoffed at that suggestion, and sped downwards, Cedric tailing after her, before the two lifted their brooms upwards, meters from hitting the floor, and shot back up into the sky._

_"That's where you're wrong Ced, I am. He can take his stupid messy soft red hair and warm brown eyes and go and fuck himself."_

_"He probably does. Whilst thinking of you." Cedric remarked cheekily, holding back a laugh._

_Cass turned bright red, which thankfully the darkness of the night hid. "You're disgusting and I hate you."_

_Cedric laughed loudly, the kind of laugh that others can't help but smile at. Cass included. "You love me really." He said, still grinning at her, the wind ruffling his hair._

_She gave a heavy sigh and smiled, nodding, "You're right, I do. What would I ever do with you Ced?"_

_"Wallow in your sadness and loneliness."_

_"Oh gee, that makes me feel so much better. Thank you for that."_

_"That's what I'm here for Cass, so anytime, anytime."_

_"Dick." Cass muttered beneath her breath, smiling to herself._

_"I heard that."_

George however spent much of his time talking to Fred. Trying to convince him to stop messing about with other girls, as he is making himself look like even more of a dick. But Fred was reluctant. As the string of girls was thrilling in their own way, and distracting. It kept his mind off the fact that Cass had walked off whilst he was trying to confess his feelings. 

And that was not something he liked to think about. 

So Fred pushed it to the back of his mind, where it stayed. And Cass did the same, smothering her annoyance at him and his player ways. After all they weren't dating. Why should it matter to her?

 _It doesn't. He can do what he likes._

And after hexing him several times with jelly-legs jinxs or bat-bogey hexes in retaliation to the twins' pranks, over the past three months, Cass was completely over it. And after receiving several jinxs and hexes from her, Fred was over the rejection too. 


	21. Chapter 21

_somewhere between what was_

_our hello and goodbye_

_was life and love,_

_and the love lives on within me._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The air buzzed with excitement as people took their seats in the stands, awaiting the final task in the Triwizard Tournament. Cass was laughing at something Ron had said whilst they were climbing the steps, and eventually they took their seats that Hermione had managed to save them. 

"Is that a -"

"Bloody hell that's some maze"

"How in Merlin's name are they meant to find their way through that?"

"Sit down Ronald, they're coming out!"

A loud, upbeat tune was being played by the band, and the Beauxbaton girls were singing and dancing, which many boys seemed to be enjoying as they ogled at the girls dressed in their satin robes. People were cheering and waving banners as the four champions emerged, and together Hermione and Cass waved our Potter/Diggory banner that was half red and half yellow, which blended within the colourful sea of reds, yellows and blues . Cedric and Harry both grinned when they spotted the two girls who were cheering like hooligans in support of their friends.

**A few hours earlier**

_"Nervous?"_

_"Just a tad, it's not like the other ones, with this one I have no idea what to expect." Cedric replied to Cass, his foot tapping nervously on the lower step._

_Cass crouched down in front of him, and rested her hand lightly on his knee to calm it._

_"Ced, you'll be fine, you are one of the best and brightest students here." She reassured him and he gave her a semi-convincing smile._

_"It's just, I-I don't want to disappoint my dad. He's, he's been so proud of me for doing this tournament and I just, I don't want to ruin that by failing or screwing up" His head dropped, and his blonde hair covered his eyes._

_Cass reached out and gently lifted his face, so that she could look him in the eyes._

_"Ced he's your father, he will be proud of you no matter what as will I. You have had the courage and the skill to not only participate in these but also do extremely well in all of them which is more than your dad could ever ask for. So later today, just go out there and do your best. And whether you win or not, I am positive your dad will be proud of you because he has an incredible son who is kind and funny, a great friend, and only a tad annoying and big-headed -"_

_"Hey!"_

_"I'm joking! "_

***

Even Draco, Theo and Blaise were cheering and laughing, which was a rare occurrence in public, and Theo even had half of his face painted red with _KRUM_ written down it in black, whereas Draco and Blaise were not sporting any banners nor face paint, however Cass did notice their extra enthusiasm when Krum walked out onto the grounds . 

"Look! Even the Ministry officials have come to watch!" An excited Hermione pointed out the group of adults all dressed in smart black robes, sat talking amongst themselves at the end of the stands. _Blimey._

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore's voice boomed loudly from the pedestal placed in the middle of the ground in front of what appeared to be a massive maze. The band died out. The cheering stopped. Everyone was silent with anticipation.

"Earlier today, Professor Moody placed the Triwizard Cup deep within the maze. Only he knows it's exact position . Now as Mr Diggory -"

All of the Hufflepuffs and many other Hogwarts students including Cass stood up cheering and whooping.

"-and Mr Potter -"

Then followed by all of the Gryffindors alongside fellow supporters.

"- are tied in first position, they will be the first to enter the maze, followed by Mr Krum and then finally Miss Delacour."

A mix of dainty feminine and guttural masculine cheers erupted loudly.

"First person to touch the cup will be the winner!" Dumbledore finished, and the crowd grew louder as the headmaster called the four champions towards him. 

Meanwhile, Hermione was talking to Ron about the odds of Harry finding the Cup, who looked bored out of his mind as she witted on about the mathematics of it all. Whereas, Lee and the twins were teasing Oliver about how his precious Quidditch pitch was now a pile of shrubs, as they found particular amusement in it, especially following Oliver's outrage during the First Task in the autumn.

Dumbledore had seemed to have finished his 'motivational' speech to the champions, and each one was now making their way to a different entrance to the maze. Harry looked terrified with nerves as he kept glancing at the maze with wide eyes; Ced appeared to be talking with his dad, but Cass could see the nervousness but also determination within his expression. Mr Diggory hugged his son tightly, which made Cass smile to herself, as Ced flushed with embarrassment. 

Then it was time. And everyone watched as Cass' two best friends disappeared within the foreboding and mysterious maze as the shrubbery twisted and intertwined behind them as they walked in further, until the two boys had completely been isolated from the audience's view. Meaning the only thing left for Cass and the rest to do, was to await for their return.

***

There was a loud crack.

Followed by the loud cheers of the audience and the lively band song. 

_It's over. Either Ced or Harry won._

Cass strained her neck to see who had returned but was unable to. She cursed the tall dude in front of her, as although she knew that it was between Ced or Harry, as Fleur and Krum had previously returned, she was desperate to find out which of her two friends was the new Triwizard Champion.

"It's Harry, he won!" Someone above her shouted and Cass' heart warmed, as she grinned at her two friends who was ecstatic, she left her seat with the intention of congratulating her friend down below, Hermione and Ron, along with several others followed suit. 

A piercing scream sliced through the cheeriness.

Everyone went silent and Cass could make out the sound of sobbing coming from below. 

Whispers ran through the audience and Cass could make out three words.

"Not alone...dead."

A coldness rippled through her and her stomach twisted fearfully. For a moment she was unable to move or even speak as she thought of who could be dead if Harry had returned as the winner, until her brain reached a terrifying conclusion. She felt sick. 

_No, not Cedric. Merlin, no._

"Cass wait" A voice said to her, but she couldn't wait. Her body began to move.

"Hold on, don't!"

"Cassie no don't, wait!"

Her breath became frantic as Cass began to shove her way through the bodies of students that were gathering on the steps as she made her way to the ground.

_Please don't be Cedric, please._

She leapt of the last step and ran through the crowd, pushing people so she could get through. The sound of distraught cries growing louder.

_It's not him, it won't be him, it can't be._

"Cedric!" Cass yelled, as she broke through the final line of people.

She froze.

Laying in front of her was Cedric and Harry.

But Cedric wasn't moving, his once kind and warm eyes, glassy and lifeless.

Cedric wasn't moving and Harry was sobbing uncontrollably, clutching at him.

"No-no, NO!" Cass screamed, as she felt her legs give way next to his body. Tears streamed down her face, her shoulders shaking.

She leaned over Cedric, cupping his cold and pale cheek that was now grey instead of it's once healthy rosy shade, and shakily brushed a stray strand of his golden blonde hair away from his eyes.

"No-no-no! Ced, Ced wake up!" Cass cried.

_The boy who made me laugh, the boy who was always there for me, the boy who was like a brother to me. Gone._

"Let me through, let me through!" A male voice demanded, his voice cracking. 

"That's my son! My boy!" Cass looked up, shakily and saw Amos, Cedric's father, burst through the increasing crowds of people. The man who was renowned for his pride in his family, especially his son, trembled at the sight of his son's corpse. He fell to the floor, and let out a heartbreaking cry. The sound of a broken father.

She returned her gaze to the body next to her, unable to watch the grieving father. All Cass could do was just sit there beside Harry sobbing at the sight of her dead best friend, hot tears running down her face.

"Ced, please come back. Come back to me." Cass' voice quivered with emotion; Harry grabbed her hand in comfort, and although she could feel the warmth of blood on his palm, she didn't flinch. She couldn't even if she tried. She was numb. 

The professors desperately tried to pull Harry away, but he resisted, crying out, until eventually Mad-Eye hauled him off the ground and forced him away, his loud sobs and yells slowly fading.

Cass felt someone place their hand on her shoulder, and then crouch next to her.

"Cass, they need to get him out of here. Cass. Come on" Fred said softly, wiping away her tears with the pad of his thumb.

She turned her teary gaze at him, and saw that his honey brown eyes were now red and shining with sadness. Hesitantly Fred moved closer towards her before wrapping Cass into a tight hug. She felt his warmth encompass her trembling body and she went limp in his grasp, turning her face into his chest as she cried, mourning the loss of her dear friend.

Cedric was gone. Cedric was gone and he was never coming back. 

***

"Cassie, open up, you've been in their for days." Fred called, knocking gently on her door.

Cass didn't reply. Instead, she just remained curled up on her bed, her duvet wrapped tightly around her and her faced pressed into the side of her pillow.

The truth was, Cass hadn't left her bed in almost a week, Hermione had brought her meals every day and placed them on her trunk, giving her either a hug or kissing her forehead in comfort, before swiftly leaving and locking the door behind her like Cass had asked. 

Different people would come and talk to her through the door each day. Ron would come to offer her food and a hug, sometimes even talk about Quidditch to try and take her mind off of things. Ginny had come several times to offer ways of expressing her pain such a hexing people or destroying things. George told her jokes through the door and made up stories to try and make her laugh, although once he tried to convince her to talk to Fred as he was ripping his hair out with worry. Harry had come twice, offering himself as someone she could talk to - she actually let him in the second time and he told her about what had happened during the task, and how he saw him briefly during his duel with Voldemort. But she had refused to see anyone, even him, since. 

And then there was Fred. Fred came to the door every day. Told Cass about new prank ideas, how he spent the day, what everyone else was up to, anything to try and distract her. But it never really worked. Most of the time, she blocked him and everyone else out, and would cast a silencing charm on the room just to scream and cry.

In fact, the only time she had left her dorm room was for his funeral and for his memorial at school, but the only people she spoke were Hermione and his family.

A loud bang sounded as the door was broken open, Fred strolled in rolling his shoulders. His red hair was slightly dishevelled and he looked tired, as though he hadn't been sleeping at all the last few nights. 

"C'mon Cassie, you need to leave this manky bed at some point." He said gently before looking around the room, and then back at the girl curled up under the covers. "You're a mess."

Strictly speaking he wasn't lying. Her hair had become tangled and messy from lack of care. Her skin blotchy from a mix of no sleep and crying. Her once vibrant green eyes, bloodshot. But, Cass didn't care if she was a mess. She just wanted the pain gone.

"Gee thanks, now piss off" She muttered, rolling back on to her side.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Cassie; see I have appointed myself the task of getting you out of this room"

Cass said nothing, but just closed her eyes.

"Hmm ignoring me? Bit stale after a week, is it not?" He joked

Silence.

Fred sighed, "Look Cass help me out here? You can either come with me outside, or I'll just tickle you until you agree"

Cass scowled at him, "That's not a fair choice."

"Never said it was." He shrugged, the corners of his mouth upturned in a slight smirk.

"You're a horrible person."

"I know, it keeps me awake at night"

Cass glared at him even more, whereas he grinned back at her.

"Do you accept or deny my offer?"

With a groan Cass sat up, yanking off the warmth of the covers.

"I accept. Reluctantly."

"Good enough for me."

Fred beamed at Cass, and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the dormitory, even though she was still in her pyjamas. He led her down the staircases and they ran through the hallway towards outside where it was pouring it down.

"Where are we goi---- Frederick Gideon Weasley!" Cass shouted as he pulled her into the heavy rainfall, her grey pjs darkening and sticking to her skin as she soon become sopping wet. But before she could say anything else Fred continued to drag her away from the castle and deeper into the grounds, Cass protesting the whole way up, until they come to a halt at the top of a large hill, Hogwarts castle now in the distance, dark and shadowy under the stormy clouds above. 

"Let it out Cass. Just let it all out. All the pain, sadness, anger. Let it out." Fred said to her, his red-hair now sticking to his forehead as he looked at her through wet lashes.

Cass furrowed her brows in confusion at the boy. Fred smirked and then lifted his head up to the clouds and let out a loud yell that echoed through the rainfall. He lowered his brown eyes back down to look at the shivering girl staring at him as though he was insane. 

"Now you try."

"Fred, I'm not going to do that."

"Just do it."

"No."

"Cassie, do it."

"I don't want to."

"Just once. Go on."

Fred nodded at her encouragingly as she looked up into the rain and let out a heart wrenching scream of pain and grief. And another one, and another. Fred joined in and together they were just two kids stood on top of a hill in the rain, soaked to the skin, letting out all their emotions.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Once their voices had become hoarse, and Cass was quivering slightly, Fred enveloped her in a tight hug, his head resting on top of hers.

"I-I didn't even get to spend that much time with him." Cass stammered sadly. "He became my b-best friend and I didn't even g-get a year with him"

"Shhh, I know, I know" Fred hushed comfortingly, stroking her wet hair. He paused before speaking again.

"Cassie, why don't you come and spend the summer with us? You should be with friends, with family" He asked her, and she pulled away slightly looking up at him.

"I have Draco, h-he's my family, so I wouldn't be alone." She was quiet for a moment. "Do you remember what happened the last time you asked me that?" 

Fred's forehead rested against her own.

"Yes Cassie, I do. You haven't answered my question though." He said, his voice low but gentle. "Will you come and spend a glorious summer with me and my family, as opposed to hanging out with ferret-face instead?"

Cass nodded and giggled slightly as the rain continued to fall around them. Fred in returned smiled.

"You know, Draco isn't as bad as he seems. I-I don't know what I would do without him." Cass said softly.

"Now there's the Cassie that I know, always seeing the good in people. " He said fondly, wiping a water droplet off her cheek.

Cass said nothing but gently pressed her lips to his. It was more of a thank you than anything but still Fred held his breath as the girl kissed him, his hand still cupping her jaw from before. 

But then she was gone, disappearing back down the hill before anything else could be said and Fred watched as her brown hair danced in the wind behind her as she ran, like Cinderella from her Prince Charming. But instead of leaving behind a glass slipper, she left Fred with nothing but the fleeting warmth of her lips and the addictive scent of her as he stood still in the falling rain, watching her go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'I struggle for breath
> 
> as I drown in my tears
> 
> of the pain of you being
> 
> gone. '
> 
> Just a little poetry that reminded me of the final bit of the chapter


	22. Chapter 22

_with you_

_I am my most beautiful self_

_with you_

_I am the most comfortable self._

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cass stepped into the warm and welcoming home of the Weasleys. Wafts of delicious baked goods scented the air, from the kitchen, and the loud chatter between the family members and the strays brought along filled the house. She set her trunk down next to a worn down but cosy looking sofa, and looked around in awe at how different this place was to her childhood home or Malfoy Manor. There it was polished and artful whereas here it was chaotic but comforting, something about the place made you feel at ease. 

"Now my dear, you will be in the spare room, as you are our newest guest however feel free to sleep in Ginny's with Hermione if you wish. Ginny will show you where it is" Mrs Weasley, or rather Molly as she had told Cass to call her back on Platform 9 and 3/4, said kindly to her, gesturing towards the staircase. 

Cass thanked her for her hospitality once more before following Ginny up the stairs, heaving her case along with her, Hermione right behind doing the same. 

Ginny directed her to her room, before continuing up the stairs with Hermione. Cass opened the door to reveal a smallish room, painted a bright sunflower yellow, that was almost golden in the sunlight. Colourful pictures and artwork decorated the walls, and a large mirror hung on the wall next to the door. A double bed, with a patchwork quilt draped over the white duvet, stood in the middle on the room against the back wall, and Cass sat on it tenderly, sinking into slightly. 

_This is a good thing,_ she thought, _staying here will be a good thing._

And although Cass knew she was going to miss her summer with Draco terribly, they had already discussed owling one another and possibly meeting up at some point. But deep down she knew that spending the summer with the Weasley family would keep her distracted and hopefully cheer her up, especially as Hermione and Harry were also spending their summers there as well. 

There was a loud rap on the door, before the sound of scuffling and several yelps before Ron, George and Harry fell into the room and onto the floor in a heap, with Fred stood behind them in the doorway smugly. Cass stood up from the bed and walked across the room, looking down at the boys, a singular eyebrow raised. 

Harry smiled sheepishly. Ron glared at George and Fred, before cheekily grinning at Cass. George winked.

"Mum wanted us to tell you that there's food downstairs if you wanted any." Ron said, trying to free himself from the knot of limbs.

"And also, if you needed any help unpacking." Harry chimed in, adjusting his circle rimmed glasses.

"Most importantly though, we are having an evening Quidditch game in maybe 30 minutes and then bonfire after so be prepared." George smirked, as Fred pulled him up to his feet.

"Good thing I brought my broom huh?" Cass remarked, her green eyes sparkling. 

Roughly 40 minutes later, Cass leaned against the side of the Burrow laughing with Ginny and Hermione, as the boys trudged out. Everyone was playing, except Hermione, who after much pleading and begging from the two other girls decided that she preferred the ground and would referee. 

"Oi will you three gossips get over here so we can sort out teams and positions!" George called over to them.

Cass, Ginny and Hermione joined the boys in the circle, and Fred began splitting the group into teams of three. George was made the captain of one team, and Fred the other. On George's team, Cass and Ron were made the chaser and the keeper. Whereas on Fred's team, Ginny was made the chaser and Harry was made the keeper, much to his dislike. 

Fred was sat relaxed on his broom as the two teams hovered in the air, an old grey t-shirt that was seemingly too small leaving nothing to the imagination. The wind ruffled his fiery hair as he caught Cass' eye, who was looking at her surroundings and the ongoing ocean of tall blades of grass.

"Promise I won't go too hard on you, Moondale." He teased, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Fine by me, not like you're going to win either way." Fred just grinned even more.

"Is that so?"

Hermione strolled casually into the middle of the field holding the Quaffle and looked up at the six players,"Um yeah, don't die, play well." She said, causing everyone to snicker.

"Inspirational" Fred joked, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye, whereas George clapped loudly, praising her for the 'speech'.

Hermione glared at them and threw the Quaffle up into the air. Instantly, Ginny and Cass both dived for it. Ginny was good. Very good. It was undeniable, she moved with a determined speed and skill that Cass was initially taken aback by. But Cass was better. Her agility and swift movements gave her the upper edge, as she caught the Quaffle milliseconds before her opponent, so close to the ground that her feet could skim the dried summer grass. 

Ron whooped as she pulled up from the floor, and towards the goalpost, the brown leather ball tucked into the side of her chest. She spun in a corkscrew with ease to avoid the bludger shot at her by Fred, laughing as she did so. She managed to get the Quaffle through the hoop. And again. And again. Before long the score was 60 - 20. 

"This is ridiculous, Harry save the bloody goal will you!" Fred called from across the pitch, just as Cass did another victory lap after scoring once more. 

"Hey! I'm trying here, it may have escaped your notice but I'm a seeker not a bloody keeper!" Harry shouted back.

"Children, children, stop bickering and maybe actually be useful?" Ginny said to the two boys with a curled smirk, as they both stared at her for a moment with open mouths. 

From across the pitch, George and his team were celebrating. George was throwing his beaters bat up high up into the air and catching it triumphantly, whereas Ron was teasing Harry and flying around the hoop in circles.

"WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS! WE ARE TH --" George chanted.

"The game's not over yet Georgie, save the celebrating till when we kick your arses!" Fred shouted, a new determined look in his eyes. 

The match continued. Ginny managed to get in three more goals, before Cass snatched the Quaffle back and continued to dominate the pitch. Meanwhile, Fred and George were trying to hit one another off their brooms by continually sending bludgers at one another. Ron and Harry were... well they were just trying to save the goals. Although, Cass did suspect that Ron was trying to impress Hermione as he would glance over in her direction every time he saved a goal to see if she was watching. 

The sun slowly set as the friends played Quidditch, streaking through the air on their brooms with the wind whipping at their hair. The game eventually came to an end when George's team had reached 100 points, and was declared the victors, much to their delight. 

George, Ron and Cass boasted and cheered as they flew to the ground, the other team looking slightly more dejected. However Cass faltered as she saw Fred lift his Quidditch shirt up to wipe the sweat off his face, revealing a glimpse of his toned chest and abs that was shining with perspiration. Cass blushed a deep red, which Hermione noticed and looked at her inquisitively but her attention was soon taken by a shirtless George and Ron who were heading inside, tops in hand.

The two girls just stood watching everyone walk back inside to change for the upcoming night, both bright beetroot.

"You know...maybe Quidditch isn't that bad after all?" Hermione whispered to Cass.

Cass sniggered, as her best friend grinned at her before too strolling into the Burrow. 

*** 

The night sky was almost black by the time that Cass, Hermione and Ginny returned back outside for the bonfire. The boys were already out, building up the fire and setting up drinks and whatnot. To their luck, both Molly and Arthur had been called away, so they were parentless to the night - and by the looks of it the Weasley kids were going to taken as much advantage of it as they could. 

Cass' cropped black tank top provided her little warmth, which was made up for by her baggy grey joggers, as she was greeted by the cool summer breeze. The three girls walked over to where a large fire was now crackling, sending orange and red specks into the air like little fireflies. 

"Cassandra! Hermione! How kind of you to grace us with your presence!" George called out to them, from where he was sprawled on a blanket, next to the blazing fire. 

"Oi! What about me!"

"Oh shut up Ginny." 

"Dickhead."

"I heard that Ginerva!"

"You were meant to fuckwit!"

George and Ginny bickered as the girls took their seats around the fire. Hermione and Cass sat next to one another, George next to Hermione, then Harry and Ron, then Fred, and then Ginny on the other side of Cass. 

It was awkwardly silent for several moments before Fred took a swig from an open bottle and stood up, arms wide.

"Let's play truth or dare, forfeit you have to drink." 

"We are all under 17." Hermione pointed out and George swung an arm around her shoulders.

"C'mon 'Mione, be a reckless teenager for one night. Pretty please? We will be responsible." George batted his eyelashes at her and Hermione inwardly groaned. 

"Anyway, technically if you do the truth or the dare, you won't even need to drink." Fred remarked, and George leaned forward to high five him. 

Harry, Ron and Ginny all grinned. George and Cass smirked. Hermione looked hesitant before giving in to George's pleading and accepting. An empty bottle was placed in the middle of the circle, just away from the fire, and was spun by Fred. It landed on Ron, who groaned. His brothers grinned.

"Alright Ron, what will it be?"

"Truth or dare?"

Ron in the end choose truth to stay safe, and was asked to tell everyone his most embarrassing moment at Hogwarts. Instantly Harry burst into fits of laughter as he clearly remembered what that moment was, but Ron choose to drink instead of tell, taking a large gulp of the firewhiskey Fred gave him. Cass meanwhile made a mental note to pester Harry into telling her.

The game continued. George was dared to do a handstand with one hand - he failed - by Hermione. Ginny was dared to test one of the twins' prank products - her hair turned blue for almost 30 mins. Harry had to tell everyone his first crush at Hogwarts - which was actually Angelina, because he thought she was 'super cool and good at Quidditch' during the first year. Fred was dared to send a howler to Professor McGonnagol confessing his love for her...it was very heartfelt. And loud. 

Finally the bottle landed on Cass. 

"Cassie, truth or dare?" Fred said, smirking at her. His face was illuminated with golden light from the fire, making his eyes look like the colour of firewhiskey. 

Cass thought about it for a moment. Truth could be super embarrassing or catastrophic. Dare could be super embarrassing or catastrophic. _Brilliant_. 

"Um, I'm going to go with dare."

The girls whooped, whereas the boys grinned. It was George's turn to dare, and he winked at Hermione before turning his smirk onto Cass.

"Cass."

"Yes George."

"I dare you to kiss someone in this circle."

Ron wolf-whistled, whereas Harry sniggered. Fred stayed silent, his brown eyes watching her. George grinned triumphantly, and looked at his twin, trying to give him a subtle thumbs up. Ginny and Hermione shouted encouragements, and watched as their friend smiled sweetly at Fred, trying to appear innocent and doe-eyed. Fred tried to hold back a smirk at her, and placed his bottle of firewhiskey down. She leaned towards him, he did the same. But Cass laughed on the inside as she swerved to the right placing a quick peck on Hermione's lips, much to hers and everyone else's surprise. 

"What - I - Cass!" Hermione stuttered in shock, as Cass giggled to herself. 

George howled with laughter at Fred who was sat back in his seat, eyes wide, mouth gaped, red with embarrassment. Ron and Harry also sniggered loudly, whilst Ginny was praising Cass breathily as she laughed. 

"Sorry 'Mione! Hope you didn't mind too much!" Cass said to her best friend, who was slightly pink but now also giggling.

"That was fucking brilliant! Fred's face! Really got him! Hilarious!" George wheezed, as Fred glared at him stonily. 

"Ok George, you can stop now"

"Like the way you pretended to lean into him - "

"George we get it now"

"- and then just bareface rejected him and kissed Hermione"

"Ha ha, you can shut up now."

"And he just sat there, utterly destroyed."

"I am going to fucking punch you in a second." Fred growled with annoyance, as his twin took the piss out of him. 

The game continued from there. Ron gave Harry a lap dance, both the boys pissing themselves with laughter. Hermione had to kiss George, both who pulled away blushing heavily, although George had a wide grin on his face as well. Ginny was told to reveal who her crush was, she drank, much to her brother's disappointment. Fred had to tell everyone about his best kiss. and to Cass' surprise he describe the one that they shared last summer at the end of her third year. Cass had to dance and sing to 'Wannabe' by the Spice Girls, with the use of Mr Weasley's charmed radio. 

It grew late and 5 firewhiskey bottles later, everyone became more drowsy. Cass yawned deeply, as did Hermione. Ginny was already asleep in Cass' lap, her red hair sprawled out on to ground. Harry and Ron had stumbled inside to use the loo a few minutes earlier and hadn't returned, so presumably had fallen asleep somewhere. Even though George and Fred had joked that they were hooking up. 

"I think it's time we go to bed." Cass said to the rest of the group, gesturing to Ginny and a sleepy looking Hermione. 

"Yeah okay, do you need any help with Ginny?" Fred offered to her, and Cass nodded.

"That would be great thanks, and maybe Hermione as well. She looks as if she could pass out at any moment."

Fred nodded, and pulled George to his feet. Fred carefully picked Ginny up into his arms, cradling her like baby; George looped Hermione's arm around his shoulder, and holding her by the waist helped her to her feet. The five of them headed inside, leaving the gradually dimming fireplace.

Hermione staggered up the stairs, assisted by a concerned but sleepy looking George. Cass followed, holding tightly onto the banister, to remain steady as she climbed up the steep steps. Fred behind her, Ginny in his arms. 

They passed Ron's room, the open door revealing the two boys sprawled out across their beds, still in their clothes.

They soon reached Ginny's room and together Fred, George and Cass got the two girls into their beds and tucked beneath the covers before leaving quietly and heading back downstairs to the floor on which their rooms were. 

George was muttering some gibberish beneath his breath as he walked behind Cass down the stairs, which made her lose focus on her footing, causing her to stumble on the last step and fall. Right into Fred's arms, where she stepped on his toes. 

"This is becoming a pattern Cassie. You falling over, me catching you, you breaking my toes." He joked, his muscular arms still wrapped around her. 

Cass opened her mouth to say something, but George shoved them aside desperately, throwing himself into the bathroom, and retching into the loo. Fred closed the door behind him, to mute the sound and also the smell. He turned back to Cass, who was stood awkwardly running her fingers through her hair. 

"Well, I - I should be, I'm gonna go to bed." She told him, he nodded, his brown eyes not leaving hers.

"Same, c'mon mine and George's room is across from yours." Fred said, and began walking across the hallway, stopping outside Cass' room. She paused before going inside, turning back around to look up at him.

"I had a really good time tonight." Fred said, leaning against the staircase banister across from her.

"Yeah me too, it was nice."

"But you know Cassie, I felt rather cheated when you didn't kiss me." He said, his voice low and quiet, as he pushed off from the banister and moved towards her, so that their bodies were almost touching. 

"Oh yeah?" She replied, trying to hide the wavering in her voice as she too took a step forward, buzzing with confidence called firewhiskey.

"Yeah, so I think it's only fair now if -"

"If what Freddie?"

"If I do this."

Fred tucked her brown hair behind her ear as he leaned forward and placed a slow kiss on her surprised lips, his hand cupping the side of her face. Cass breathed in sharply, as her eyes fluttered shut. His scent of cinnamon and smoke was heightened by the bonfire which took over her senses as they kissed.

Cass gave in, and wrapped her arms around his neck, as he pressed her against the closed door to her room, his body pinning hers to the wood. Their soft kisses soon become more passionate and aggressive, filled with raw lust and desire that had been amplified by the alcohol. Her hands ran down his back, tracing the lines and contours of his body, whilst he tangled his hands in her hair, wrapping it around his fingers tightly. The taste of firewhiskey on his lips intoxicated her and clouded her mind, as they moved together with desperate intensity. 

His lips left hers and moved to her neck, and he ran his tongue up it and located a spot beneath her ear that made Cass gasp with pleasure. He sucked hard on it, which would almost definitely leaving a bruise, his hands now on her lower back pulling her tightly into him. Her back arched as he ravenously continued to kiss her lips, and her hips rolled against his, causing Fred to moan into her lips. Smirking into their kiss, Cass did it again, and Fred breathed out heavily with a slight growl in the back of his throat, his hot breath mingling with her own. His fingers traced along the waistband of her joggers suggestively as he continued to kiss her deeply, his tongue running along her teeth. Cass' heart pounded as he pressed himself against her, so close that Cass felt as though he could feel every inch of his body. Every inch.

Her eyes snapped open as she felt something hard press against her hip. It didn't take a genius to work out what that 'something' was. Cass pushed Fred away, who stumbled back surprised, his lips red and swollen and his red hair sticking out in all directions. Breathing heavily, she stared at him, her emerald eyes wide. 

"I - I...goodnight Freddie." Cass managed to say, before flinging open the door and shutting it before Fred could get another word in. 


	23. Chapter 23

_she was the_

_brightest but most distant_

_star in the sky._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Several nights later**

Cass cried out as she watched the life leave his eyes and his body fall as though broken. She jolted at the heavy thud as he hit the floor. Tears streaming down her face, she started to run towards him when she heard a faint voice call out,

"Cass! Wake up! You have to wake up!"

Her eyes shot open and she found herself greeted by darkness and the comfort of the warm duvet covers and pillow, her cheeks wet from crying in her sleep. Cass turned her head and saw Ced lying by her side, his silver eyes filled with worry as he scanned her face.

"It was just a nightmare, don't worry" She breathed shakily, her head pressed against her hot forehead as she tried to calm herself.

"What happened Cass, you were calling out and crying" He asked, his voice soft with concern.

Tears flooded her eyes as she recalled the dream.

"You-you died. I couldn't save you; you were one of my closest friends and I couldn't save you"

He sat up and pulled her into his warm chest and hugged her as she let the tears flow down her cheeks, wetting his shoulder.

"It's okay Cass, I'm here. I'm here."

"It was s-so real" Cass sobbed, gripping onto him as if he was going to slip away at any moment, but she frowned slightly.

_Why did that sound so familiar?_

"I know, I know" He said, stroking her head soothingly. "It's wasn't your fault; but Cass you have to move on. Stop shutting everyone out, he loves you, let him in, let yourself be loved."

Cass stiffened.

"You have to let me go Cass." Cedric said, his voice fading.

Cass sat up, screaming uncontrollably, tears ran down her cheeks as she cried out into the darkness of my room in the Burrow. _It wasn't real. He wasn't real. He's dead._

"No, no, Cedric! NO!" She screamed into her hands, her voice cracking with emotion. Cass' sobs quickly spiralled into hyperventilation, as she let all her pent-up grief flow out of her in pained screams and cries.

Fred burst into her room, his face panicked as he flung open the door to see Cass, an emotional wreck on her bed. His hair messy from sleep and his brown eyes wide and startled. He rushed forward and took Cass into his arms, hugging her tightly.

"It's okay Cassie, it's okay, I'm here" He said, desperately trying to calm the shaking girl down.

"He's gone, he-he's gone, he's gone and he's never coming back!"

"I know, I know love" Fred said softly.

"It hurts, it hurts so much" She sobbed uncontrollably.

As Fred gripped her tightly to him, George, Ginny, Ron, Harry and Hermione had all gathered outside the door along with Mr and Mrs Weasley, watching with pained expressions as Cass mourned.

"I know it hurts darling, but it will fade" Fred said gently, stroking her hair like Ced had done in the dream. "And that pain, it will make you stronger"

He comforted Cass through the night and into the early morning, until she had fallen asleep on his chest crying over the boy who deserved to live.

When she awoke later that day, she found herself alone in the bed. Duvet rumpled and pillow slept on. But no Fred. _Did she just dream it? Was it all in her head?_

Possibly, but the musk of cinnamon and smoke still lingered. Cass dragged herself out of bed, throwing on a baggy sweatshirt as she did so, before heading downstairs. To her surprise the clock read 11am, meaning that everyone would have been up for a while. As she walked into the kitchen, she found Hermione, George and Ginny also talking in hushed tones leaning against the counter or sitting at the table. They each looked up as Cass entered, and fell quiet.

"Hey Cass, how are you feeling?" George asked tentatively. 

"Um yeah good thanks, sorry about last night, I - I don't really know what happened" Cass apologised, but Hermione silenced her with a tight hug.

"You don't have to apologise for anything" The girl reassured her, smiling warmly at her. 

Ginny and George nodded, before offering her some pastries for breakfast that Molly had baked that same morning. Cass took two gratefully, before sitting down next to Ginny at the kitchen table, munching on the warm croissant.

"So where is everyone this morning?" Cass asked the three.

"Dad's working, Mum went to Diagon Alley to pick a few things up." George told her. "Harry and Ron are in their room presumably, and Fred is -"

"Here, hey guys." Fred said as he strolled in, hands in his trouser pockets nonchalantly. "Cassie" He nodded at her as he stood next to George, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Freddie." She gave him a small smile. The two hadn't properly spoken since their kiss on the first night of summer, Cass had made an effort to avoid him at all costs which last night had ended. Everyone was aware of the tension between the two, but the only people who had actually deducted why was Hermione and George, who had spent all their time since scheming and planning. 

Ginny coughed to break the silence, and Cass snapped her eyes away from him to turn and look at her redhead friend. 

"So, what are we doing today?" She asked, and George gestured to a fancy looking card note on the top of the counter.

"Well darling sister, some 7th year has sent portkey invitations for a beach party to nearly the whole school, fourth year and upwards, fortunately for you. It starts at 3pm, so obviously you'll need to be ready before 4pm." George smirked at the girls, who were all grinning. "It is meant to be in celebration to Cedric, organised by one of his mates."

Cass' smile faltered and Hermione squeezed her arm, "That's so nice." She said, before looking at Cass, "Right Cass? Why don't we head upstairs, pick out something to wear?"

Cass nodded, silently thanking the heavens for Hermione who apparently could read minds and knew when it was time to leave or distract, especially after the events of last night. The three girls ran up the stairs and gathered into Ginny's room. 

"So clearly we each have someone to impress at this party -" Ginny began to say before Hermione interrupted her.

"Hey, I have no one I want to impress!"

"Liar, I see you eye-flirting with George! Don't even bother denying it!" Hermione's mouth opened and then closed. Cass smirked at her friend and nudged her suggestively in the ribs.

"Now, as I was saying. We each have someone to impress. Hermione has George, even though she is in obvious denial, I have Harry and if either of you say anything about it I'll hex you, and Cass has Fred - yes I worked it out, the sexual tension between you two is unmissable. Anything else to add?" 

Hermione and Cass just sat gaping at Ginny, both speechless. Ginny just tossed her long red hair over her shoulder and grinned at them.

"Okay, now that's out of the way. Outfits."

Cass was surprised at Ginny's dedication to this party. _Probably because it was her first actual party_ , she had as an afterthought. Hermione had decided to make a schedule to make sure they were completely ready on time and to Ginny's standard. Showering, shaving, and scarlet red or midnight black nails were apparently all on the agenda. 

It was just past 3pm when Cass had finished getting ready, so as she waited for the two other girls Cass checked over her appearance one final time. Her hair was charmed to stay soft and straight, no matter the weather, and her glowy summer makeup had also had a spell placed on it, making it completely waterproof until the charm was removed. She stood in front of the mirror in her small slip dress that was a pale blue with little white flowers patterning it, her feet adorned with dainty white sandals and thread anklets that Ginny had made her earlier in the week. 

"Cass do I look stupid or -?" Ginny groaned as she walked out of the bathroom in black flares and a super cropped neon tie-dye top that just covered her bikini bra. 

"Ginny, you look insane! Honestly! Harry will go mad when he sees you!" Cass bolstered her friend, who was now running a black liner around her bright green eyes, making them pop. 

"She's not lying Gin, you look fab!" Hermione said running her fingers through her brown curls as she walked over to the bed to slide on her flip-flops, dressed in a pair on denim blue shorts and a extremely oversized cream shirt which completely covered the shorts, as though it was a dress. 

"As do you 'Mione" Ginny grinned at the two girls. "Alright, let's head down."

The girls walked into the kitchen and was greeted by the boys who were all sprawled on the sofa and armchairs. George grinned and gestured for everyone to come towards the counter, where the portkey-invitation was. 

"Everyone grab a section of this card." George instructed, which everyone did. For a moment they all stood in the kitchen waiting expectantly, grinning at one another. But then Cass felt a sharp tugging on her chest as though she was being pulled by her stomach, her feet left the ground and she felt her body traveling at quick speeds through the air, until it stopped and she stumbled to the ground on the top of what seemed to be a sandy hill. 

She got up to her feet and look down the hill to see a massive fire raging, with loads of people surrounding it. She could hear the pulsating music as well as the sound of the ocean going in and out. There were people messing about in the sea, not to far from the fire, splashing and messing about. Butterflies flurried in her stomach. 

"CASS! HEY MOONDALE!" A loud voice shouted from the bottom of the hill, and Cass grinned as she saw Theo waving up at her with a wide smile, clutching a red cup with whatever drink was in there sloshing about as he threw his arms around. 

Cass ran down the hill, trying hard to fall over in the sand, as she went to greet him. When she finally reached him, Cass threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He laughed and pecked her on the cheek as she pulled away from him.

"Theo you're here! I'm so happy to see you!" Cass said excitedly to him.

"As am I darling, however I don't think your company shares your happiness" He said pointedly, and Cass turned to see the rest of the group she travelled with all make their way down the sand dune, looking at Theo with obvious dislike. 

"Well you know as well as I do, that they have never warmed to you guys, just like you haven't to them." Cass said and Theo gasped dramatically.

"Never! I love Gryffindors, bet Granger is a freak in the sheets, maybe she'll give me a shot of seducing her off that high horse. Even so, I could get a two for one deal with the Patil twins, that could be fun?" Theo pondered and Cass fake-retched.

"Bye Theo, leaving now!" She called as she ran over to Hermione and Ginny, she heard Theo laugh as he went over to chat to Adrian Pucey and Pansy Parkinson. 

As she joined the girls, Ginny offered her a cup of firewhiskey which Cass took, thanking her. Her eyes scanned the party and she found many familiar faces. Luna Lovegood, a Ravenclaw who was always friendly to her, was dancing alongside Cho and a few other girls. Harry and Ron were sat on some beanbags, chatting to Seamus, Dean and Neville. Fred and George had located their best mate Lee, and were now all dancing to the music, drinks in hand. And much to Cass' delight, she noticed Theo making his way over to the newly arrived Draco and Blaise, offering them drinks. 

Everyone she cared about was here. Everyone except --

"Hey, can I get everyone's attention for a moment please!" A Hufflepuff called out, using a charm to amplify his voice like a speaker. "Now, before I let you all get back to your dancing and drinking, I would just like us all to take a moment to pay our respects and celebrate the wonderful life that we all lost this year. To Cedric!" 

"TO CEDRIC!" Around 500 people chanted, all raising their cups before drinking in solidarity. Cass lifted the cup to her lips, and threw her head back, downing the alcoholic beverage in one. The drink burnt at her throat and made her eyes water, but it also warmed her insides and sent sparks shooting up and down her veins as her mind clouded. It was nice. 

"I need another fucking drink." She muttered to herself, to her surprise the cup that she was holding refilled, which she quickly finished as well. She swayed slightly, and her head pounded a little but she felt more relaxed than she had in a long time. So it was fine. Better than fine. 

"Wow, Cassie don't mess around!" Fred teased as he sauntered over to the girls, George and Lee by his sides. His black shirt that was completely undone billowed in the slight breeze, revealing to Cass his chiseled chest and muscular Beaters build, and his dark green trunks hung low on his hips showing off his strong V-line beneath his abs. Cass had to blink to break her gaze away from his body, and she forced her eyes to meet his that were crinkled slightly as he smirked at her. "Wanna dance with me?" 

Cass was about to accept, when she stopped herself. 

"I don't think so Freddie." She winked at him before spinning around and running over to where Draco, Theo and Blaise were stood by the fire drinking and talking. Fred stared at her as she jumped onto a surprised Draco, wrapping her legs around his waist as she hugged him before hugging Blaise as well; whilst remaining completely ignorant to Lee and George who were now taking the piss out of him, and to Hermione and Ginny who were also laughing at him. 

Embarrassed and slightly frustrated, Fred drank the rest of his drink before stomping off to the dance floor to dance with some other girl. George followed, dragging a reluctant and protesting Hermione after him, whilst Lee was trying to persuade Ginny to dance with him, but instead she just threatened to hex him. 

Cass briefly looked over from where she stood to see another girl dancing with Fred, grinding her body up against him, whilst he moved to the beat of the music, careless to the world. So scowled at him, even though he was completely unaware. Theo, Blaise and Draco all sniggered at her as the four of them sat down on the sand. 

"Looking cheerful there Cass" Blaise remarked, a single dark brow arched as he sipped from his cup.

"Oh be quiet."

"Oooo the cat has claws." Theo joked, his hands raised. "So who's pissed you off this time?"

"No one." Cass replied instantly, which she instantly regretted as the three boys all raised their eyebrows synchronously and smirked at her. 

"You're shit at lying Cass." Draco commented, his silver eyes reflecting the blazing inferno behind Cass. 

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"I'm afraid I'm with Malfoy on this one, so Cass whose the guy?" Theo asked her, waggling his eyebrows at her. "Or girl?"

"You wish it was a girl, I know you" She snorted. "But no, he is a guy."

"Aha! So there _is_ a bloke! Cass has a crush." Theo exclaimed triumphantly, and Cass glared at him.

"I do _not_ have a crush. Nothing's going on between us." 

"Nothing?" Blaise winked suggestively.

"Okay we've kissed a few times, but it was nothing!"

Both Blaise and Theo did not looked convinced. 

"If it's Weaselbee or Scarhead, I'll puke." Draco remarked, and Cass rolled her eyes. 

"You'll be happy to know it's not Harry or Ron" Cass told them, Draco dramatically breathed a sigh of relief.

"So it's one of the twins then." Blaise said, and Cass blushed which was all the indication the boys needed. "So that's a yes."

"Aw how cute."

"It's not both of them, is it?"

"Ew Draco! It's not both of them!" Cass told the boy in disgust. 

"It's that one isn't it." Theo said, pointing to Fred. Cass' eyes widened, Theo smirked in victory. 

" _What_? How do you know?" She asked the sandy haired boy curiously.

"Well, the other twin is dancing with Granger, and as she is your friend presumably she knows about your little crush, meaning that she wouldn't dance with him out of respect to you. That hence leaves that one who is dancing with Romilda Vane." Theo said simply. 

Cass, Blaise and Draco all stared him.

"Huh." Was all Cass managed to say, before climbing to her feet. 

"Wait where are you going?" Draco asked her, as she stood up.

"Don't go, I wanted all the juicy details!" Theo complained and Blaise snorted with laughter. 

"Precisely why I'm leaving!" Cass said with a smile, before pushing her way through the crowds and towards where Ginny and Hermione were dancing. The girls screamed over the loud music when they saw Cass and grabbed her hands so that they formed a circle, Ginny grinned and began spinning them around. Cass squealed and laughed as she became more and more dizzy. Ginny's hand slipped from hers and Cass went staggering back, dragging Hermione with her and the two girls collapsed on the sand in a heap. 

"Ouch."

"I think I broke my finger."

"Oh don't be so dramatic."

"Ok, sprained it then."

Hermione snorted with laughter as she untangled herself and got to her feet, before helping up Cass. Cass brushed the sand of her dress and shook out her hair before she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and hot breath tickle her throat.

"You're avoiding me." Fred said, his voice quiet compared to the music. 

"No I'm not." Cass lied, her heart speeding up as she tried not to think about his chest pressed against her back and his head leaning on her shoulder. Or anything about his chest at all. Or his body. Just him. No thinking about him in general. 

"Yes you are Cassie, you have been ever since our kiss."

"Well, that's because I - I didn't know how to act around you!" Cass exclaimed, her cheeks flushing.

"That's ridiculous, why should we act any different?" Fred laughed into her hair.

"Because we fucking kissed!" She hissed at him. 

"Yeah but we were both drunk so it wasn't exactly serious." 

"Yeah clearly, seeing as you were grinding up against the girl earlier." Cass scoffed, turning around to face Fred. "Real classy by the way."

"You loved it really, and who says I wasn't doing that to make you jealous?" 

"That's a dick move, and I'm not fucking jealous but nice try!" Cass tried to storm away but Fred caught her hand and pulled her back towards him. He looked down at her with his firewhiskey eyes.

"I think you are Cassie." He smirked, trying to hold back laughter.

"Trust me I'm not. But watch whilst I make you jealous." Cass shot back at him. Fred dropped his hand in surprise and Cass took a slow step away from him. 

Fred watched her with curiosity. Cass slipped off her white sandals and reached behind her back to unzip her dress. She let it drop, pooling around her feet, so she just stood in her bikini. His mouth dropped open as his eyes travelled down her body, enticed, before he snapped out of his daze.

"Cass stop, you're drunk." Fred said, reaching for a random towel on the floor to cover her. "You aren't thinking straight."

But Cass, drunk on confidence from the firewhiskey and butterbeer, stood defiantly in front of Fred in nothing but her skimpy royal blue bikini and although Cass knew she would deeply regret this tomorrow, she had him right in the palm of her hand, and she wasn't going to let him go just yet. 

"How about no?" Have fun Weasley." 

Cass winked as she drifted around him and towards Hermione and Ginny. She grabbed the two girls and told them to get undressed to go swimming which they did. Then Cass went over to where Cormac, Dean, and Seamus were all sat, and pleaded them to come swimming, Hermione and Ginny on either side of her. The boys all grinned and almost instantly agreed, taking off their tops as they stood up. 

Together, the three girls and the three boys ran across the beach and towards the sea. Cass made sure to look back at Fred as she ran, smirking smugly as he glowered at her. Gradually more people began to join them, including Luna, Seamus, Neville, the Pavarti twins and Lavender. 

And when everyone grew cold, Cass made sure to slick hair back off her face as she deliberately walked past the area where Fred was sat, talking to Angelina, Katie and Lee. Theo and Blaise made a point of wolf-whistling loudly as she did so.

"Nice bikini Moondale!" Draco shouted teasingly from where he was sat on the sand, next to Goyle and Pucey.

"Suck my dick Malfoy!" Cass called back, not even bothering to turn around, but smiled to herself as she heard Theo laugh boisterously, "Ooo tough luck _Drakey."_

"Do one, Nott."

"I need another drink." Fred muttered to his friends, before walking off in search of more alcoholic release.

Cass cast a drying charm over her, before getting redressed. She took a swig of the firewhiskey from Harry's cup before heading back onto the dance floor where now nearly everyone was as the night grew to an end. She sang loudly with Hermione and Ginny. She was spun around repeatedly by George. She jumped to the music with Theo, Blaise and to her surprise Draco. She looked for Fred among the crowd. 

She passed out in her bed the moment they returned, head spinning and heart pounding. 

Ron on the other hand wasn't so lucky, and spent a lot of his night kneeling by the toilet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> she should probably stop drinking


	24. Chapter 24

_i told the stars about your eyes_

_i told the moon about your smile_

_i told the clouds about your hair_

_i told the sun about your soul._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cass crept out of her window and carefully climbed up to the roof of the Burrow. This had become almost a ritual of hers as every night when she closed her eyes, she saw Cedric's cold, lifeless body lying on the grass. His once lively grey eyes, now glassy. And although, she had found release some nights through the burning force of firewhiskey, her house companions had gotten rid of all the alcohol in the house when they had realised that Cass had started drinking it every night to ease her pain. 

She padded quietly against the coolness of the stone tiles towards her usual spot, her arms wrapped tightly around her to maintain warmth, before giving up entirely and casting a warming charm.

Her hazelnut hair fell in soft curls as she gently lay her head down against the cool tiles, her left arm slung back behind my hair. Cass gazed up into the clear dark ebony sky, filled with hundreds upon thousands of white, twinkling stars.

She inhaled the cold, crisp morning air, allowing it to calm the tornado of thoughts that were spinning around her head and to make the sharp pain that Cedric left in her heart vanish for a moment. Her eyes danced around the tranquil view of the sky and the dark shadows of the rolling hills; she treasured this stillness. The peace. It was harder to find these days.

_Why did you have to leave me Ced, why did you leave me behind?_

She watched, her emerald eyes shining, as the sun began to rise, painting the sky with colours so magical that she felt as though she was still dreaming.

Soft footsteps appeared beside her and she tilted her head up, finding the boy with crazy red hair and warm brown eyes staring down at her. Fred smiled down at Cass casually, before coming to lay down next to her. His arm brushed softly against her own.

"It's beautiful." His eyes gleaming as he looked at the sky.

"It is, but I prefer watching the stars" Cass said quietly, her eyes focused on the horizon.

He turned his head slowly to look at her. "There is nothing like the stars, is there?"

"No, nothing holds the past, present and the future like the stars do, that's what Ced told me once" She said softly, her eyes closing to stop the tears from filling them, instead imagining the sky earlier when the stars looked like scattered moon-dust in the sky, guiding all lost souls left on earth.

"Is that why come up here nearly every night?" Fred asked in a gentle voice, "Because they remind you of him?"

Silently, Cass nodded and her shining emerald eyes met his, the sunrise reflecting in his gaze.

"Yes." She said, her voice barely a whisper. "How did you know?"

"Your room is next to mine, I can hear you climbing onto the roof." 

Fred wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. She leaned against him and rested her head on his shoulder, finding comfort in his warmth.

"It will get easier Cassie."

"I just - I just miss him."

"I know, but the dead are always with us, in our hearts."

He held Cass and together they watched the sky change from orange, to pink to a pale blue.

And even though, Cass' heart still ached, Fred made her feel safe and utterly free in a way that was comforting. But as she sat there with him, her mind flurried with a thousand thoughts. It had been almost three weeks since the party, and although Cass couldn't remember half of it she had an idea that something had happened, as Fred had been acting weird towards her ever since the following morning after they had returned to the Burrow. Well until tonight. _Had they kissed?_ She wanted to ask Hermione, but her best friend had admitted that her memory of that night was also rather fuzzy. They had already shared one drunken kiss, she didn't need any more to add to the list. 

"Freddie?"

"Yes Cassie?"

"I'm sorry about last night! I had way to much to drink and I made a complete fool out of myself. I'm so embarrassed." She covered her face with her hands to hide her blushing face as Fred chuckled lightly.

"Don't worry about it Cass, you didn't anything too bad." He reassured her. "Apart from doing some sort of strip tease at one point."

Cass groaned and felt her face burn even more, Fred laughed again.

"No, no, it was _really_ sexy, honestly! I especially loved the part where you were totally drunk during the whole thing." His voice light and teasing.

"I'm never going near alcohol again. I blame you." Cass prodded his chest, and Fred gasped dramatically.

" _Me!_ I wasn't the one taking her clothes off in front of half the school! Not that I'm complaining though" He winked at her cheekily, and Cass slapped his arm lightly.

"Yeah but _you_ introduced me to firewhiskey. So ultimately, the blame falls on your shoulders."

"That hardly seems fair." 

"Life's not fair."

They stayed like that, grinning, for several moments, until Cass spoke one more. 

"We're friends, aren't we?" 

Fred hesitated before nodding reassuringly. 

"Of course we are, I'm always your friend."

_Always your friend? What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean? Like you don't want to be anything more than friends?_

"Okay, yeah, cool. Thank you -" Cass said, turning her head so that she could look at him completely. "- for being a friend. I really need that."

Fred returned her gaze, and Cass felt as though he could look into her soul. 

"That's okay Cassie, and don't worry I'm not going anywhere." Fred said quietly and Cass smiled at him, kissing him gently on the cheek.

"Thank you. For everything." She said gently, turning back to watch the sun rise higher into the sky, illuminating the corn fields in a golden hue. 

***

Later that day, Molly had told everyone that they were going to spend the final weeks of summer staying at 12 Grimmauld Place in London, and while Ron, Cass, Hermione and Harry all exchanged excited smiles, the other Weasley kids were confused. 

"Um why?"

"Whose house is that?"

"It's the home of Sirius Black, but it's now being used as headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix." Molly stated, causing Fred and George to stare at her as though she was mental. 

"Sirius Black, as in the mass murderer Sirius Black!" Fred exclaimed, his voice rising. 

"The Sirius Black that killed Harry's parents?! - sorry Harry." George added, nodding in the direction of the small, black haired boy. 

Molly went to open her mouth but Hermione spoke before her, "I'll have you know that Sirius is completely innocent!" 

All eyes turned to her; Fred, George and Ginny's all widened. 

"It's true! It was Scabbers - I mean Peter Pettigrew, who was actually Scabbers because he turned out to be an animagus the whole time." Ron blabbed, the three red-haired children's expressions shocked.

"Yeah, we actually rescued him last summer with the help of Lupin, and he ended up saving us from Lupin who is actually a werewolf, because it was a full moon. And we gave him Buckbeak so he could escape from Hogwarts , because he never actually killed anyone, so now he's in hiding in --" 

"Cass! Maybe it's best if I explain it to them, rather than the four of you just springing all this information on them?" Molly offered, which Cass and the others agreed to, recognising that it was probably the better idea. 

So after almost two hours of Molly telling everything to her kids, including explaining what the Order of the Phoenix was to everyone, Fred, George and Ginny were up-to-date. They sat in silent for several seconds before all three burst into questions. 

"So is that how you got those scars on the side of your ribs Cass?" Fred asked the brunette curiously.

"Wait how do you know about them Freddie?"

"Yeah how _do_ you know about them?"

"Oh um, I saw them at the beach party when you were drunk." He looked down, turning ever so slightly red.

"Never mind that - so Hermione you really had a time turner?" George's voice filled with intrigue, his mind whirring with schemes.

"Yes I did, and no I don't have it anymore."

"Bummer." 

"I can't believe Ron slept with a man for a year without realising it." 

"Shut up Ginny." Ron snapped at his younger sister.

Three days later, the Weasleys and the 'strays' arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place, bags in hand. Molly cautiously knocked on the door, and almost immediately excited shouts could be heard from inside. 

"Remus! Remus! There are people here! Actual people that aren't you! Come downstairs!"

Hermione and Harry chuckled at the sound of Sirius' voice, and not a moment later the door was flung open. Sirius stood grinning in the doorway, slightly breathless as though he had sprinted to the door. His once scraggly and matted brown shoulder-length hair was now looked shiny and soft. His skin was clear and smooth, still weathered from time spent in Azkaban, but clean. His once blackened teeth were seemingly healthy and white, and his once yellowed silver eyes were now bright and sparkling. 

"Sirius!" Harry hugged him tightly and Sirius laughed joyously. 

"My boy, you've grown! You look so much like James now!" He said to his godson, before ushering everyone inside. 

He hugged Hermione, Cass and Ron as though they were old friends, before introducing himself to the rest of the Weasleys. He smirked to Remus who had joined the gathering, when he got to Fred and George.

"You two are Fred and George Weasley, aren't you?" Sirius said to them. Fred and George nodded, shocked that he knew who they were. "You're the current pranksters at Hogwarts right?"

"Yeah that's us." Fred grinned sheepishly, and Sirius laughed. 

"They remind me so much of your brothers Molly" Sirius said to Mrs Weasley, fondly. "Gideon and Fabian were the school pranksters as well, before we came along." The older man said to the twins. 

" _We_?" George asked, curiously.

"The marauders - me, James, Remus and -- and Pettigrew. That's what we called ourselves." Sirius said to them, his smile to himself, almost sadly due to the nostalgia. 

"The marauders? You don't mean to say, you guys created the Marauders Map?" Fred said in disbelief.

Sirius and Remus nodded. Fred and George looked as though they were going to die from excitement. 

"Merlin's beard, you guys - you are literally our idols. Professor, how could you never tell us!" 

"I'm no longer your professor George, you can call me Remus."

"As for me, m'Lord will do." Sirius quipped, but Remus elbowed him in the ribs. 

"Ignore Sirius, I do." He told the twins.

"You love me really Moony."

"I often question that Pads."

"Rude." 

As the two adult men squabbled, Fred and George watched with awe. Cass laughed to herself, the boys looked as though they had just been given one million Galleons each. Turned out, they remained this way around Remus and Sirius throughout the rest of their stay at Grimmauld Place, and spent a lot of their time discussing old pranks and the Marauders endeavors, with Harry listening eagerly as stories of his dad and his friends were retold.

Meanwhile Cass, Hermione and Ginny spent a lot of time hanging out with Tonks, a funky 22 year old who was a Metimorphagus and an Auror. But in the final days of summer, Cass saw these people as family, a crazy, dysfunctional family but still family. Although there was one occasion where Cass had come downstairs with George to find Sirius and Remus muttering among themselves quietly. She had only caught a few lines before George had pulled her away, not wanting to intrude. 

_"-- can we be sure?"_

_"-- so much like her."_

_"-- can't say anything yet."_

But she shook it off, mainly because she had no clue what the two men were talking about and didn't particularly want to ask either of them about it, thus exposing herself as listening in on their conversation. 

As her summer drew to a close, Cass would often engage in midnight chats with Sirius over a tub, or several tubs, of ice cream when neither could sleep due to nightmares. And after days of awkward apologising for the third year accident, Remus felt less guilty around Cass, so he told stories of their time in school with Sirius regularly butting in, but Cass couldn't help but love the couple and their interesting dynamic; especially when Sirius was giving Harry tips on girls and Cass tips on boys, with Remus every now and then giving an embarrassed groan when Sirius would mention anything about their relationship endeavours in school. Tonks gave tips and advice to the girls about anything and everything; from dating to duelling.

So when summer came to an end, the kids grew sad to have to to say goodbye to the people that they had grown fond of, such as Remus, Sirius and Tonks. But no one more than Harry who left Grimmauld Place, and Sirius, to go to Hogwarts sadly and in pain from leaving his godfather and honorary godfather behind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think Sirius and Remus were talking about? Lmk in the comments!


	25. Chapter 25

_we are all broken or have been broken_

_in some way_

_but that's how the light gets in._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cass and the others had only been back at Hogwarts for a month, and already the new Defense Against The Dark Arts professor, Dolores Umbridge, was slowly but surely taking over the school. 

Rumours about her form of punishment during detentions had begun to spread across the school, which Harry had confirmed when he came back from her office with the scrawl ' _I must not tell lies'_ scratched onto his skin, leaving his bloody hand red and irritated. Fred and George had also experienced the joys of detention and now had _'I must act my age'_ cut into their hands. Safe to say that Gryffindor house was not happy. Even more so, when Cass ended up in the hospital wing after passing out from the pain following her detention, which had been considerably worse than the others. 

_Earlier that day_

The fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins trundled into the DADA classroom, all looking dejected and not in the slightest interested in what their lesson had to offer. Professor Umbridge stood at the front of the class in all her magenta pink glory, a small content smile on her pudgy face and her 'pig eyes' as George had called them, scanning the class. 

"Now class, today we shall be learning about the concept of the _Reducto_ spell." The small and stout woman said primly, as the students took their seats and unpacked their bags. "Please turn to page 52 in your textbooks, so we can begin."

Cass groaned under her breath as she flipped through the book, before landing on the page. Hermione quirked a smile at her friend next to her, but only briefly, as the two girls looked over the page on the _Reducto_ spell, to find that there was next to nothing on how to perform the spell efficiently. Only a diagram of the wand movement. 

"This is ridiculous, how are we meant to perform this properly in the future, if we never get to practice it?" Cass whispered to Hermione, who nodded in agreement. "Bloody stupid evil woman."

Hermione bit her lip to hold back a snort, but still a heavy breath was released and instantly Umbridge was in front of their desk; her beady eyes staring at them. 

"Something you'd like to share with class my dear?" She asked in sickly sweet voice. Cass remained silent. "Go on, enlighten us. We would all love to know what was so funny that you interrupted my lesson."

Cass took a deep breath, and raised her gaze to meet Professor Umbridge's with a smirk. "Just because _you_ asked Professor."

Umbridge quirked a thin, mousy brown eyebrow.

"I said that this class was ridiculous and unbeneficial, and that you were stupid and evil." Cass said bluntly, several students sniggered.

The stubby woman in front of her pressed her lips into a thin line, and a red flush began to spread up her neck to her face. "An hours detention tonight Miss Moondale, my office after dinner. And why might you think I'm evil?"

"Well professor, to be quite frank, you are failing to educate us on the proper methods to defend ourselves, which is becoming more and more crucial. Thus, meaning that when Voldy and his pals come knocking on our doors, we will almost definitely die from lack of teaching on your part. Hence leading to my belief that you are evil as you are technically assisting in the murders of underage witches and wizards. Also, I think that you are so annoying that even the Dark Lord wouldn't accept you as a follower." Cass added as an afterthought, smugly. 

Professor Umbridge stood, mouth open, staring at the girl before her, twitching with fury. Her face was now red with anger, so much so that her round face resembled that of a tomato. The DADA classroom was silent, before laughs erupted loudly. Harry and Ron clapped proudly, and even some of the Slytherins gave Cass nods of amusement. But the Gryffindor girl focused her attention on Umbridge, making sure not to break eye contact once. 

"Make the detention two hours." Umbridge gritted out through her teeth, both spinning on her heels and marching back to the front of the class. 

The lesson passed slowly, but when it eventually did, the students all rushed out into the corridor. Many clapped Cass on the back or shoulder as they passed, all laughing. Even Pansy gave her a curt smile as she passed, "Maybe you're not such a attention seeking slag as I thought" she remarked, before flipping her glossy raven hair over her shoulder and strutting off down the corridor. 

"Maybe you're not such a bitch as I thought!" Cass called after the girl, who just flipped her off with a perfectly manicured black nails, without even turning around. 

Hermione, Ron and Harry all looked slightly shocked for a moment. "Was Parkinson actually _civil_ to you just now?" Ron said in slight awe.

"That was basically a compliment in Pansy's world, so be grateful Moondale" Theo said to her with a wink, as he passed her in the corridor, slinging his satchel onto his shoulder. Blaise and Draco on either side of him.

"I was almost impressed by you Cass." Blaise said with a smirk.

Draco on the other hand didn't look as amused. Instead he just shook his blonde head slightly and said, "You need to be more careful around her Cass."

And with that the three boys sauntered off down the halls. 

"Well I for one think that was bloody wicked!" Ron said to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and squeezing her slightly, a boyish grin on his freckled face.

"It was brilliant Cass! But - and I can't believe I'm about to say this - Malfoy's right, you need to be careful, detentions with her are no joke." Harry said, his tone becoming more serious. 

Hermione agreed with Harry, "Seriously Cass, she could properly hurt you!"

"Honestly, what is she going to do apart from cut some words into my hand, I've experienced worse than that!" Cass said with a laugh, whilst her three friends looked at her with concern, which Cass ignored.

When the four Gryffindors got back to the common room, news of Cass' defiance to Umbridge had spread like wildfire and was the subject of everyone's conversation when they entered through the portrait of the Fat Lady. Students huddled around her, all congratulating her with wide smiles and pats on the back.

"Can't believe you said that!"

"Good for you Cass."

"Wish I saw her face!"

"You rock!"

Cass just smiled, overwhelmed by the sudden attention she received. Even the older years smiled at her, and Lee Jordan actually gave her a crushing hug when she passed him and the Weasley twins. Fred and George on the other hand, and to Cass' surprise, ended up taking the side of Harry and Hermione. 

"Cass you shouldn't have provoked her, it's all fun and games until you are being cut into by a magic quill."

"Yeah Cassie, you shouldn't have to experience that, your de--" Fred began to say but Cass cut him off angrily.

"Don't. Don't say the word delicate. I'm not some fragile little flower that could break at any moment. Yes I have lost people close to me, but I'm still me, so you can all stop treating me like I'm going to burst into tears at any moment and I can stop acting like it." She snapped, looking at Harry, Ron, Hermione, George and Fred, before storming off into her dorm. 

Not long after that, Hermione came in and apologised, and the two girls went down to dinner where Cass received similar apologies from the boys. Once she had eaten, Cass went to Umbridge's office, accompanied by Hermione and Harry who gave her supportive hugs before she hesitantly knocked on door and was beckoned inside by the familiar high-pitched voice of their professor. 

Cass pushed open the heavy wooden door and walked in with a startled expression when she saw the pale pink room, the walls covered head to toe in weird and creepy china plates with animated cats moving about on them. Umbridge sat upright in her plush dark pink chair, behind her desk, smile primly at the girl. 

"Have a seat Miss Moondale." She gestured to a smaller desk placed next to hers, paper and a quill on it.

Cass nodded and gingerly sat down, expecting the chair to be electrified or something. It wasn't. 

"Now, as I'm sure you have gathered, you are going to be writing lines this evening." Umbridge once again smiled, Cass did not return the fakeality.

"And what do you want me to write Professor?" Cass asked, emotionless but through a set jaw. She was not going to let herself get any more angry. 

"I want you to write, _I must respect my superiors,_ for me please until I see fit for you to stop." Umbridge said pointedly, indicating that she wanted Cass to begin. Now in a regular detention Cass would've asked for ink, but she knew better, so instead slowly picked up the quill and began writing.

As she wrote, Cass was surprised to see that the letters came out as scarlet red instead of the regular black that she was so used to, but nevertheless continued writing. But no pain or even irritation came from the top of her hand, like she had expected, after writing the lines three times. So she continued. She rolled her shoulders to rid herself of the dull ache that had begun in her shoulder blades from writing, and continued her line-writing. But as she carried on the dull ache grew into a sharp pain, as though someone was slowly cutting a line across her back from one shoulder to another, just below the nape of her neck. Cass grinded her teeth as she continued, determined not to give the sadistic witch that called herself a teacher, the satisfaction of seeing her in pain. 

Warm blood began trickling down her back, and Cass felt her shirt grow wet. Her breath grew heavy as the stabbing sensation turned into agony after 25 lines. Black spots danced in her vision, and her skin grew pale and sheened with sweat. She paused, which caught the attention of Umbridge who had been sipping on tea contently during the detention. Her small eyes lifted up and stared at Cass who felt sick with pain. 

"Now Miss Moondale, I hope you will take a very important lesson away with you once I conclude this detention. Could you perhaps tell me what that is?" Umbridge asked the girl, acting completely oblivious to the suffering that she had just put her through. 

"F-fuck you." Cass stated, her teeth grinding together to stop her from crying out in pain. 

Umbridge tutted and raised her wand at the girl.

" _Crucio."_

Cass dropped to the floor in agony. Her vision went white as she writhed on the floor in pain, her skin on fire, more so that it already was. She opened her mouth to scream but her throat felt like sandpaper and no noise was emitted. 

Cass must of blacked out from the pain and blood-loss as she found herself still lying on the floor of Professor Umbridge's office, a wand pointed down at her, the tip still smoking. The wand was lowered, revealing the tight-lipped smile of Umbridge looking down at her. 

"Glad to see you responded to my _rennervate_ charm woke you up. It would have been such a shame to have to leave you here until you woke up, bleeding all over my carpet." Her voice sickening. "Now, let's try this again Miss Moondale. What have you learnt during this detention?"

"T-to always respect my -- my superiors." Cass said, her tongue heavy in her throat as it was lead.

"Exactly, and I know now that you will use that lesson, thus I feel that this detention has served it's purpose. You are free to leave." Umbridge said smiling that sickening smile. 

Cass lurched out of her chair, throwing open the door and shutting it quickly, as she reeled out of the room. _I need to get to the hospital wing_ , she thought, stumbling down the steps from her office and out of the DADA classroom, her leg and arm muscles still spasming. Cass staggered down the empty stone corridor, her shirt now completely sticking to her back. Her sight had now become completely blurry and dark around the edges, as she turned the corner. 

"Cass? Cass!" A worried voice called as she collapsed onto the cold hard floor, and Theo swam into her vision.

"T-Theo?"

"What - what's wrong? What happened?" 

Cass opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. He became blurred, she could vaguely make out his messy, sandy coloured hair and robes. She felt a warm hand on the side of her face, cupping her cheek gently.

"Blaise! Blaise - get over here, help me get her to the hospital wing!" His voice shouted desperately down the corridor, and the sound of running feet grew louder.

"Merlin's beard, what happened to her?" Blaise's familiar voice said, filled with shock and worry.

"I don't know, but clearly it wasn't good. C'mon." Theo responded, and Cass felt herself being lifted from the ground. She screamed in pain as two strong arms wrapped around her back, right where Umbridge had presumably sliced into her. The arms instantly moved lower, just as Cass passed out.

"Her back, it's soaked with blood." Blaise said in horror, as he pulled his hand off her back for a moment to stare with wide eyes at the dark red liquid now covering his hand. 

"Fucking hell." Was all Theo managed to say, as the two Slytherins carried her down to hall hurriedly, their arms wrapped around Cass' waist to support her off the ground. 

They passed the Charms classroom, just as Draco strolled out from his detention with Flitwick, and he nodded to the boys before doing a double take when he noticed the unconscious girl between their arms as they practically ran past him.

All colour left Draco's face and his eyes grew wide at the sight of Cass. He ran up to his mates who hadn't stopped, even for him, and noticed the blood covering both of their hands, staining their once crisp white shirts. 

"Bloody hell, what happened?" Draco asked the two boys as they grew close to the hospital wing.

"We don't know, just saw her collapse. Reckon it was that bitch Umbridge in detention or some shit." Theo said, his green eyes glancing down at Cass filled with panic. "Run on and get Pomfrey."

Draco didn't waste a second. He flew off down the corridor, running at full speed before bursting into the hospital wing. Pomfrey as well as all the patients and visitors turned around staring at him, as he panted in the doorway. He looked at the mediwitch with pleading eyes.

"Help. Please help, she needs help." Draco said desperately and Pomfrey nodded understandingly walking quickly to the doorway, snapping her fingers to ready a bed for the new patient.

But just as she reached the doorway, Theo and Blaise staggered in, clutching Cass. All three covered in blood. Pomfrey's eyes widened but she said nothing about their state and instead started barking orders at the three boys. 

"You two lay her down over there on her front, and remove her robes, but not her shirt."

"You, Malfoy, go to my office and retrieve a vial of Dittany. Then go to Gryffindor Tower and alert her friends."

Malfoy opened his mouth as though he was going to protest, but quickly shut it and ran to her office. Meanwhile, Theo was carefully lowering Cass down onto the bed on her stomach, whilst Blaise was removing her bloody Gryffindor robe, revealing a now stark red shirt that was completely soaked in blood. The two boys blanched. Pomfrey instructed them to step away and she began cutting away the bloodied shirt, the mediwitch tried to get the boys to leave but they stubbornly refused, standing their ground. Pomfrey didn't waste time arguing with them, as she focused on removing the shirt, peeling each half back so they hung off the side of the bed, covering her chest but completely exposing her back. Pomfrey also undid the clips of her bra and let the straps hang off the bed as well so that there was now nothing covering Cass' back. Just then Draco reappeared clutching a small vial labelled _Essence of Dittany_ , which he placed down on the stand beside Cass' bed, nodding quickly to the two other boys, before running out of the hospital wing to alert Cass' friends. 

Pomfrey performed the _Scourgify_ charm to remove the blood covering the girls back, and then set to cleaning the actual wound with the use of a purple potion that smoked slightly as it touched the skin. Cass murmured and jerked in her unconscious state as Pomfrey spread it over her back. There was a sharp intake of breath from Theo and Blaise as the dark blood was removed from her back where the cut was, revealing the words _I must respect my superiors_ deeply sliced into her skin in small writing, three times spanning from the edge of her left shoulder to her right. 

Madam Pomfrey also appeared rather taken aback, however said nothing, and continued to work on the injury. She covered it in dittany and faint greenish smoke billowed up from Cass' back, and when cleared Theo and Blaise saw that the bleeding had stopped and that the cut was beginning to scab over. Still, the middle-aged witch flicked her wand, and white bandages wrapped themselves around Cass' back, until the cut was completely hidden from view. 

Five minutes later, Draco ran back into the hospital wing; Harry, Hermione, and all the Weasley children on his toes. They all stopped in their tracks when they saw their friend lying unconscious on the hospital bed, thick white bandages completely covering her upper back. 

Draco went over to speak to Pomfrey, their voices hushed as he worriedly asked questions about her current condition. Hermione rushed to Cass' bedside, sitting in the chair next to the bed, maternally brushing the long brown locks of hair off her face; Ginny next to her. 

The boys attention however, had moved off of the sleeping girl and to the two Slytherins covered in blood who were still staring at Cass with concern and worry. Ron's eyes grew dark as he looked them up and down and walked over towards them, Fred and George on either side of him both looking scornful. 

"What the fuck did you do to her?" Fred growled. Theo and Blaise's eyes snapped to look at him, their expressions becoming hard. 

"What did _we_ do? We fucking helped her, you git!" Theo said, becoming defensive.

"I find that hard to believe. Two Slytherin boys against her. Hardly seems a fair fight." Ron practically snarled.

"You - you think we hexed her?" Blaise practically laughed with disbelief. "Are you taking the fucking piss?"

"Look, we came out of detention with McGonnagol and found her stumbling down the hall, she collapsed and her back was completely drenched in blood. Then we fucking carried her down here, where Draco then found us. That fucking satisfy you?" Theo spat at them, rolling his shoulders. 

Now Theo, Blaise as well as Ron were tall, both around 6ft, and muscular from playing Quidditch or just good genes, similar to Fred and George, although the twins were a good two inches taller at least. The five boys stared at one another defiantly, daring each other to say something or make a move. Until Harry stepped in between the two groups.

"Guys, calm down. I get you're being protective of Cass but think about it. She had detention with Umbridge this evening, we all know how she likes to punish students." Harry said to the Gryffindor boys. George's eyes flickered with recognition and nodded with understanding.

"But she doesn't fucking tear apart someone's back." Fred said, his brown eyes glancing at Cass' bandaged back. 

"Fred's right, its always the hands." Ron said, backing up his older brother. 

"You dumb fucks. Cass literally insulted her to her face in front of a full class, of course she was going to be more harsh." Theo rolled his eyes. 

Fred's fists clenched, as well as his jaw. "That bitch." Was all he said, under his breath. George pulled him away, speaking to him softly to calm his twin down. 

Harry looked up at the Slytherins who towered over his 5 ft 8 height, through his glasses. He nodded to them curtly, and said a simple thanks before turning away, taking Ron with him, to sit on the bed next to Cass'. 

"Cheery lot, aren't they?" Theo scoffed to Blaise, he nodded grimly, as the two Slytherins went to the foot of Cass' bed to talk to Draco about what Pomfrey had told him.


	26. Chapter 26

_love me wildly_

_and I promise_

_my heart will bloom for you._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Following the incident with Umbridge, Theo and Blaise became even more protective of Cass than they had been before; so much so that they were nearing the level that Draco and Fred stood on. It had been several weeks since her trip to the hospital wing, and yet, she still found herself being asked if she was okay, or how she was feeling by the people who knew of the accident. 

It was now the middle of November, and Cass had escaped the suffocating presence of her concerned fellow Gryffindors, only to then be suffocated by concerned Slytherins instead. She sat in the Library, on a rather large table alone, attempting to complete the essay set by McGonnagol for Transfiguration in peace, when to her annoyance she was joined by no other than Draco, Theo and Blaise - all smirking at her smugly. 

"Well, what a coincidence! Cass - what brings you here?" Theo grinned at her, his green eyes bright and wide.

"Just doing some reading on a potion that repels snakes that apparently follow you everywhere you go." Cass replied, glaring at the three Slytherins. 

"How fascinating. And how's that coming along?" Blaise drawled, the edges of his lips curling upwards in amusement. 

"Clearly not so well." 

Theo and Blaise chuckled at her distaste, whereas Draco just smirked at her, his grey eyes piercing her. Cass turned her focus back onto her essay and the books in front of her, still feeling three pairs of eyes fixed on her - as though she was being studied. She groaned under her breath, flicking her emerald eyes back up to the boys. Blaise and Theo had the sense to look away, pretending to read the books in front of them, whereas as Draco just arched an eyebrow, his silver eyes gleaming.

"Can I help you?" She remarked snidely. 

"Are you going to tell me what happened in detention?" Draco replied coolly.

"No." 

"Then no, you can't."

Cass and Draco glared at one another, daring one another to break and look away but neither did. Theo and Blaise watched in silence as the Slytherin prince and the Gryffindor princess scowled at each other. Rolling her eyes, Cass grabbed her parchment and quill, shoving them into her satchel, before slamming the book on Transfiguration shut as she stood up from the table. 

"Come find me when you're ready to not be an invasive arse." She snapped at Draco, her eyes scanning over all three boys however.

"Come find _me_ , when you're ready to be honest instead of a secretive prick!" Draco called after her as she stormed out of the library and back up to the Gryffindor common room. 

Her face was still set in a fierce scowl as she walked into the warm room through the portrait. She made a beeline for Hermione who was stood facing a window saying something to Harry and Ron who stood behind her. As she neared, she noticed Ron nodding at whatever Hermione was saying whereas Harry seemed to opening his mouth to object. 

"Cass thank god! Please tell Harry that he is the perfect person to teach us defensive magic!" Ron said to her as she leaned against the stone wall by Hermione, facing the two boys. Harry looked at her with his green eyes, pleading her to say no.

"Well - um, I guess - why?" Cass stuttered, her gaze moving between Harry and Ron,

Hermione huffed as she spun to face her friend, "I've been thinking Cass, we need to be taught, more so than ever now! Umbridge is clearly useless so we need a proper teacher, and we - me and Ron - think Harry should." 

"I don't --"

"-- Harry here however clearly needs some extra encouragement." Ron cut off Harry, patting him hard on the back. 

All three eyes turned to Cass. 

"Hermione is right, Harry, we do need to be taught. And - and they do have a point, you have the most experience in defensive spells out of anyone I know in this castle; you're the best in Defense Against The Dark Arts by far, or rather was before Umbridge." Cass said to Harry softly, she felt Hermione and Ron smiled victoriously. 

Harry breathed a heavy sigh, and Cass could almost feel his mind working, before he finally spoke to the three Gryffindors. 

"When do we start and how?" 

***

Two weeks later, Cass along with Harry, Hermione and Ron found themselves stood outside a deserted looking pub on the edge of Hogsmeade called the Hog's Head in the snow, all four bundled up in thick gloves, scarves and coats to stay warm. 

"Charming spot." Ron said sarcastically, as they went inside finding the main area completely empty apart apart from an aged man at the bar who gestured to a door leading to the back room.

As they entered the room, they found several people already waiting for them including the Patil twins, Justin-Finch-Fletchley and Michael Corner, Hannah Abbott, and Lavender Brown. Hermione, Cass, Ron and Harry all sat down at the front of the room as more people began to turn up, and before long the room was pretty much filled with people all waiting for the four at the front to speak. Cass sat in silence, her eyes scanning across the people. George winked at her as she looked in his direction, his arm wrapped around Angelina's shoulders casually. Fred sat next to him, fiddling with a loose string on one of his knitted gloves. Cass' eyes dropped back down to the floor, until she heard a chair scraped back as Hermione stood up to address the group.

"Um hi." Hermione spoke, her voice echoing off the cold stone walls as all eyes turned to her. "So you all know why we're here; we need a teacher, a proper teacher, one that has had real experience against the dark arts --"

"Why?" Justin Finch-Fletchley, a Hufflepuff from their year, butted in.

"Why? Coz you-know-who is back, you tosspot!" Ron shot at him from his chair. 

"So he says." Justin said, and he and Ron started arguing over whether or not Voldemort was back. Meanwhile, Harry looked more and more uncomfortable and even tried to stand up to leave, which Cass stopped by blocking him.

"This was a stupid idea Cass, just let me g--" Harry muttered to Cass before Luna cut him off, her dreamily soft voice floating across the room.

"Is it true you can produce a patronus charm?"

Harry turned around to face the wide eyed group of people in front of him, "um yes?"

Everyone looked at him in awe, as Ron, Hermione and Cass began naming times when Harry had used defensive magic. Cass saw more and more people look more enthusiastic and at the end of the session, the four friends sat at a table whilst practically everyone signed up for the new club that Ron had nicknamed _Dumbledore's Army._

"Can't wait to see you and 'Mione all badass and fiering spells" George teased as he wrote his signature on the sheet of paper.

"Can't wait to be able to hex you unconscious Weasley." Hermione fired back, smirking at him. 

Cass sat quiet next to her, watching as Fred signed his name in surprisingly neat and curly writing. She blushed and looked at her lap as Fred's brown eyes flitted up, catching her staring at him, before he smiled and walked out with his twin. 

Not long afterwards, Neville had successfully found the perfect location for the meetings of Dumbledore's Army - The Room of Requirement. Thus, almost a fortnight after the initial meeting, the first official meeting took place and training began. 

By the beginning of December, they had moved on from more simple defensive spells such as _Expelliarmus_ to stunning spells. Cass and Hermione both picked these up very quickly, as did other members such as Ron, the Weasley twins and Dean Thomas. So whilst Harry was wandering around the room, instructing those who needed more help, Hermione and Cass were firing spells at one another in a kind-of duel. 

" _Stupefy_!"

Hermione blocked it with ease, before raising her wand, " _Petrificus Totalus!"_

Cass shot a jelly-legs jinx at her which narrowly missed her friend as she dodged it, barely. Hermione attempted to retaliate with a leg-locker curse, but Cass managed to get a shield charm up just in time. 

From across the room, Fred and George were watching the two girls fire spell after spell at one another. George's mouth had fallen open, whereas Fred's eyes had widened. Many others had also stopped practicing to watch the two Gryffindors duel in awe, and some had begun to gather around them. 

"Is it me, or is that kinda hot?" George whispered to Fred.

Fred elbowed him sharply in the ribs. George yelped. "It's not just you though." Fred then replied. 

Harry ended up putting an end to Hermione and Cass' battle by asking them both to demonstrate a successful stunning spell to the rest of the group. Hermione offered to go first, and Harry in turn, chose Ron to oppose her. 

The group split in half, on either side of the room, with Hermione and Ron stood in the centre with a considerable amount of distance between them. Cass smirked as she walked to stand next to Dean and George.

"C'mon Ron!"

"Get him Granger!"

Shouts of encouragement were being shouted as Ron offered to go easy on her, Hermione smirked as she thanked him. _Oh Ron, don't you know who you're dealing with?_

"One sickle." Cass heard George whisper to Fred, whilst nodding his head at their younger brother.

"You're on." Fred replied.

Cass rolled her eyes as she turned around to look at the twins, "Hermione is going to nail his arse to the wall, just watch." She said, and Fred and George both grinned at her boyishly. 

The three then watched as Hermione and Ron raised their wands at one another. 

"Stup --"

"Stupefy!"

Ron went flying backwards through the air, letting at a loud cry of surprise, before landing with a heavy _thud_ on the floor. Cass smiled as she turned back up at George who was now glaring over at Ron, as Fred's grin widened. 

"Told you." She commented, flicking her brown locks over her shoulder.

George groaned slightly, as he dropped the money into his twin's hand who thanked him smugly as he pocketed the money. He then scowled down at Cass, "Oh don't look at me like that Moondale, Ron just didn't want to hurt a girl."

"Oh, so you think you could do better?" Cass raised her brows, challenging him. 

George cracked his knuckles, "Better than Ron? Please."

"Um Georgie, I don't think that's a good id --"

"Hey Harry! George and I will demonstrate next!" Cass called over to the black haired boy. Harry gestured to the floor and both George and Cass stepped forward, taking their positions. The shouts of encouragement started up again, and Cass could see out of the corner of her eye, Hermione and Harry smiling widely at her whilst Fred was shaking his head at his twin. 

"Ready?" Harry asked the two of them. 

"Yeah."

"Yep."

Cass and George raised their wands. She felt eyes burning into her. She could see Fred smirk at her. 

" _Stupefy_!" George fired at her, but Cass instantly blocked it.

She retaliated, but George had his shield charm up, ready. 

He tried again. But failed.

" _Stupefy_!" She fired the stunning spell back at him, red sparks shooting across the room and hitting him square in the chest before he could conjure a shield charm. And like Ron, George soared across the room before hitting the floor heavily. 

Claps sounded loudly, and Cass had all the girls and even a few boys rush up to her. She smiled and laughed along with them, though her cheeks warmed slightly with the embarrassment from all the attention. She turned to see Fred and the rest of the group surround George who was looking less happy and cheerful, but George gave a nod to Cass as though he was saying _well done_ , as well as a boyish grin before turning back to his mates. 

As that day's session ended and Cass was slinging her satchel over her shoulder, she heard footsteps walk up to her. She turned around to see Fred grinning at her, his red hair messy from today's training but his brown eyes sparkling and bright. 

"You were amazing today. Really showed poor Georgie up." He said, still smiling. 

"Well I hope poor Georgie wasn't too embarrassed." Cass said, as the two began to walk out.

"Nah, he's over it. Pretty sure he's trying to convince Granger for some _private tutoring_ as we speak."

Cass snorted with laughter, "Yeah, she will never agree to that."

"He knows that, just wants to wind her up a bit." Fred laughed with her. "But I meant what I said, you were wicked today."

"Thanks Freddie." Cass replied, her cheeks flushing slightly.

He stopped and looked down at her. 

Brown meets green. Cinnamon meets apple. 

Gently, Fred reached out and tucked a stray strand of her long brown hair behind her ear. 

Cass caught her breath.

"If only you knew the way my name on your lips makes me feel." Fred said quietly, his voice soft.

Cass eyes fluttered shut as she regained her breath, but when she opened them back up, there was nothing but empty space in front of her.

Fred was gone. 


	27. Chapter 27

_love could be in a bottle_

_labeled poison_

_but we would drink it anyway._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am not trying one of those."

"Oh go on."

"No. You try one!"

"I don't want to, anyway their my product."

"Exactly! Try your own products!" Cass argued as Fred tried to convince her to try one of the new additions to his and George's _Skiving Snackboxes_ in the Gryffindor Common Room, after one of the Dumbledore Army meetings _._ Fred pouted and widened in his eyes as he stared up at her from his crouched position in front of her armchair. The room was completely empty apart from Cass and Fred, as the training session had left most people knackered and pretty much everyone went to retire in their common room - which Cass had planned to do before Fred had cornered her, 'sweets' in hand. 

"Pwetty please?" He asked, and Cass rolled her eyes at his childish behaviour, trying to hold back a smile.

"That's not going to work on me." She said, standing up from the armchair and walking over the kitchen area for some water. She felt Fred's eyes following her as she walked away, _my turn to mess with you,_ she thought, smirking to herself. 

Once she got to the kitchen, she deliberately bent over to retrieve a glass from the lower cupboard instead of crouching, knowing that her black trousers would stretch tightly over her arse. She heard a quiet sharp intake of breath from across the common room. As she stood back up, she faked a tired groan and rolled her head, causing her hair to fall perfectly over one shoulder, revealing the side of her neck. She heard Fred move.

Cass turned around towards the sink, facing away from the common room, and placed the glass under the running water. She took a deep sip, tilting her head back as she did so, before placing the glass back down on the counter. 

She felt hands on her hips, and Fred pressed her into the counter, his body tight against hers. Cass gasped as the warmth of him, heated her and she felt something twist in her lower stomach. 

Fred leaned forward so his mouth was by her ear. 

"I know what you're doing Cassie, and it's not going to work." He whispered in her ear, his lips skimming her lobe. "But nice try." 

With that Fred strolled off and disappeared up the stairs. 

The next morning, she was woken up by the excited shrieks of Lavender and Pavarti as they woke up all the girls in their dorm.

"Bloody hell Lav! There better be a good reason for waking me up this early on a Saturday!" Cass groaned as Lavender yanked back her curtains, exposing Cass to the early morning bright light. 

"There is, there is! We're all going ice skating on the Black Lake - so get dressed!" She grinned as she hastily wrapped a pink scarf tightly around her neck, pulling her long blonde curls out. 

"But what about Umbridge?" Hermione said swivelling her legs to the side of her bed, she too woken up by her fellow classmate.

"Fred and George slipped her some puking pastilles, she'll be in the hospital wing all day!" Padma called before rushing out of the door, ear muffs in hand. 

"Wicked." Cass grinned, hopping out of bed and rifling through her trunk. 

Twenty minutes later, Hermione and Cass were racing down the stairs, pulling on gloves and hats as they did so. The two girls found the common room empty, apart from some first and second years who seemed too frightened to go skating on the lake. 

Apparently Fred and George had been telling them that sometimes the giant squid bursts through and takes students. _Idiots._

"I still don't like the way that this was achieved." Hermione grumbled as the two girls jogged excitedly through the halls. 

"Well 'Mione, you can tell Fred and George that when we see them. But c'mon it's ice skating!" Cass grinned at her, and although Hermione tried to bite back a smile, she failed. 

"I do love ice skating."

As they ran through the halls, dressed extremely warmly for insides, they passed Theo who was leaning against the corridor wall chatting to Pansy. He looked up in confusion as Cass ran passed him.

"Hey Cass! Where are you going?" He shouted down to hallway to his friend.

Cass didn't stop, but turned her head back as she ran, "Black Lake, we're going skating on the ice!"

"I don't think that's a good idea Cass, what if you fa --" Theo began to say, his brows furrowed slightly, but Cass and Hermione disappeared outside and onto the school grounds. He turned back around and saw Pansy's eyes also looking at where the two girls had just disappeared. She then blinked and looked up at Theo, a small smile on her face that was rare for Pansy.

"What do you say Nott, want to get the others and go skating?"

Theo grinned. 

There was around twenty people already on the ice when Hermione and Cass reached the lake. They could see Harry and Ron awkwardly moving around the ice, trying to not fall whilst they got use to the skates. Neither were very good, but Ron was worse than Harry as he was completely unable to keep his arms steady and instead were whirling them around like he was a windmill before he slipped and landed on his arse. Hermione grimaced from the sidelines, Cass snorted with laughter. 

"Hello ladies." Two identical voices said from two identical grins. 

Fred and George stood by them, both wrapped up warmly for the snowy weather. Fred in a dark forest green knitted jumper, George in a matching one but instead it was navy blue. They both had fuzzy gloves on and grey scarves, and matching black woolly beanie hats. 

"Just couldn't resist matching with me, could you 'Mione?" George grinned at Hermione. She looked down at her own navy jumper and glared at him, before stomping up to him with narrowed eyes.

"I did not deliberately match with you George Fabian Weasley " She hissed at him, before tossing her wild curls over her shoulder and barging past him. "And I don't approve of you poisoning a teacher, even if it is Umbridge!" 

With that, Hermione transfigured her shoes into dainty white skates before stepping onto the ice and skating off. George watched her, his mouth open and Cass smirked as she walked up to him.

"You dropped this." She said, pressing his jaw back up, before she too transfigured her shoes into ice-skates and stepped onto the ice, skating easily off to join Hermione. 

"Those two are going to be the death of us." Fred said to his twin as he watched from the shore as Cass met Hermione on the lake.

"Agreed." George replied. 

Hermione and Cass grabbed each other's hand began skating around the lake, laughing as they went. Cass learned that Hermione had learned as a child in the muggle world, whereas Cass had skated with her parents on the lake in the garden of her childhood manor. She had loved to skate with her parents, Cass' smile dropped as she thought of all the wintery days spent whizzing around on the ice, her parents cheering her on. 

"Cass, catch me!" Seamus shouted as he raced towards her at an uncontrollable speed, Dean and Neville watching him, laughing hysterically. 

Cass' eyes widened as the boy came barreling at her, and she looked behind her to see Fred and George skating behind them. Grinning, Cass skated to the side just in time for Seamus to speed past her and crash in Fred and George. All three boys landed in a heap on the ice, and Cass and Hermione giggled as Fred shoved Seamus' leg away from his face.

"Oops, sorry Seamus, guess I misjudged that." Cass smirked at Fred, and winked playfully, before grabbing Hermione's hand once more and skating off. 

"Nice one Cass." Hermione said to her, still laughing.

The two girls were soon joined by Ron and Harry, both still looking very unsteady on their skates. They ended up creating a chain; Harry then Cass, and then Hermione and Ron. The four managed to go for a little while before Ron and Harry felt confident enough to go on their own and let go. Ron instantly fell over, and Harry tripped over Ron's leg. But before Cass could help the two boys up, she was being whisked away by a certain Weasley twin, holding her hand. 

"Fred! What are you doing!" Cass yelped in surprise. 

"Skating, duh." Fred grinned at her.

He intertwined his gloved fingers in hers, and Cass half-heartedly tried to free her hands before accepting her fate. She and Fred skated around the ice, quite quickly to her surprise as Fred's was actually a rather good skater. He would grin at her before speeding down the ice, and dragging her with him clutching at his arm. She would shriek and beg for him to not let go of her, and Fred would chuckle and reply with 'never' as they flew across the ice. 

When Cass stumbled on the ice several times, Fred was there to catch her - although he had joked about letting her fall on her arse multiple times. And when Fred stumbled, Cass _did_ let him fall on his arse several times, smirking as she helped him back up. 

On the edge of the lake, Cass saw Blaise, Theo and Draco all transfiguring their shoes into skates, Pansy already on the ice waiting for them with Daphne and Astoria. 

"You are pretty good at this Freddie." Cass remarked at the tall redhead.

"Yeah well in the winter, George and I would sneak out and skate around on this mini lake near our house." 

"Oh yeah I know the one." Cass smiled as she remembered the hot beating sun in the summer holidays, and George picking her up and throwing her in, laughing gleefully. Fred freed her hand and Cass skated ahead before spinning around and stopping to wait for him. Fred smirked and caught up with her, also spinning as he stopped.

Cass arched a single brow, as if to say _it's on_ , and began skating onwards, pirouetting and gliding on one leg, before coming to halt and watching Fred. 

He puffed out his chest dramatically before trying to imitate her - he successfully managed a couple of spins before losing control and skidding on the ice in a heap, stopping right before Cass' feet.

He instantly got into a more 'casual' position, resting his head on his elbow as he lay on the ice. Cass raised her brows at him in amusement, and Freddie smirked up at her. 

"Looks like I fell for you." He said with a wink. Cass blushed as butterflies filled with her stomach, she internally cursed herself for feeling giddy at such a cringey line but nevertheless she extended her hand and intertwined her fingers with Fred's, pulling him to his feet.

Cass let out a light laugh, "Calm down Romeo."

And white, frosted snowflakes began to fall from the skies as they held each other on the ice, whilst people skated freely around them, oblivious to everyone else but also of their feelings for one another, that both had tried to bury deep within their hearts.

Slowly but surely, the cages of ice that surrounded those emotions began to thaw. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> felt like doing a short cutesy chapter so here you goooo


	28. Chapter 28

everyday I get lost

in that

'something about you.'

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was in the middle of the night when Harry and the Weasley children flooed to 12 Grimmauld Place during the Christmas holidays. Cass and Hermione had woken up the following morning and went to breakfast completely clueless until they found no one at breakfast, or in the common room. It was only until they had been summoned to McGonnagol's office following breakfast at 8am had the two girls learnt of the attack on Mr Weasley in the Ministry, and that Harry had been the one to alert them. 

"But Professor, how is that possible?" Hermione had asked.

"I don't know girls, one can only make guesses as to how the boy knew." McGonnagol told them. 

Following that conversation, Hermione and Cass had used their professor's fireplace to floo to the living room of Sirius and Remus' home. Cass went first, falling out of the fireplace at 12 Grimmauld Place and landing in a heap on the floor. George was asleep on an armchair at the time, his hair sticking up all over the place and his face tranquil and peaceful; until Cass arrived when he jumped awake so quickly he fell of the chair, with a cry of surprise.

"Merlin Cass! Taking years off my life, you are!" He said standing up, running his fingers through his bedhead, trying to smooth it out. 

Hermione staggered out of the fireplace, slightly more gracefully than Cass' arrival. _Slightly_. George caught the girl in his arms when she consequently tripped over her own feet, lurching forward. She turned bright pink when he laughed at her clumsiness and helped her steady herself.

"Um thanks George." She said, looking at him through her lashes; long curls falling in front of her face.

"Anytime Granger." He replied, a genuine smile on his face. 

"How -- how is he?" Cass asked quietly, terrified for the warm hearted and kind man that had welcomed her into his home that previous summer. 

George's smile dropped and he turned to face her, "They say they found him in time and that he'll make it, he's been out of it all night. Mum and Bill are still at St. Mungo's with him, so is Sirius and Remus. The rest of us got back a few hours ago, everyone else is probably still asleep."

He led them silently into the kitchen, and cast a _Mufflatio,_ not wanting to wake his siblings, and gestured for them to take a seat, whilst he made them all a cup of coffee. Hermione and Cass sat gingerly, fingers curled around the mugs that radiated warmth into their hands. 

They sat in silence for a moment, George's head staring down at his hands whilst he nervously picked at his nails and cuticles, shaking slightly, until Hermione reached across the table and covered his hands with her own. He lifted his head and gave her grateful smile, which she returned.

"How are _you_ holding up George?" She asked and he gave a small, helpless smile with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Okay now but I was so scared we were going to lose him, and Freddie and I kept trying to be strong for Ginny a-and Ron --" he choked on his words and shut his eyes trying to remain strong but instead Hermione pulled him into a tight hug as Cass felt her heart ache at seeing one of her closest friends upset. George gripped onto the girl, pressing his face into her curls as she whispered calm words in his ear to soothe him. 

Watching the pair interact made Cass smile, as it was easy for them. They had this unspoken connection; it was clear to anyone who wasn't them. Whether it was as friends or more. They had something. Something neither had screwed up in any way. 

She sipped her coffee, lost in her thoughts, when a low voice that sounded rough from sleep came from the doorway, "Morning, when did you two get here?"

She turned around in her chair to see Fred leaning against the door frame, his hair tousled and messy and his expression still sleepy as though he had just woken. Cass' heart fluttered. "Maybe 10 minutes ago?"

"Oh alright." Fred nodded, pushing of the door and strolling into the kitchen, and taking a seat across from Cass at the table. "Why didn't you wake me Georgie?"

"Coz you were dead on your feet and needed sleep." George replied, _accio_ ing a mug from the cupboard and pouring his brother some coffee. 

The four sat there in the kitchen, barely speaking, but comfortable in the silence, drinking their coffee until Harry soon awoke, followed by Ginny and then Ron. Together the children waited for news, only a few words uttered every now and then before they trailed back into silence. An hour or so later, they all managed to relax when Sirius and Remus returned breaking the reassuring news that Mr Weasley was awake and talking, and was expected to be able to return home by Christmas Eve, in two days. 

Cass breathed out a sigh of relief, and smiled as she saw the worry fade from her friend's faces, the tension in their shoulder's release, the clenched jaws relax, the grimaces turn into small smiles. And Fred catching her eye momentarily, the warmth in his gaze making the ice surrounding her heart melt that little bit faster. 

***

There was a loud _crack_ as Fred and George apparated into the girl's room that made Cass stir in her sleep but not fully wake her. She lay, still fast asleep, curled up tightly in her duvet and mound of blankets, her hair splayed out messily around her pillow. 

Fred crept over to the side of her bed, and sat on the edge, smiling to himself as he watched her let out a light breath, causing a strand of hair that had fallen in front of her face to flutter in the breeze. Gently he reached forward and brushed the hair away, his thumb faintly brushing over her cheekbone fondly. He heard George moving across the room, presumably to Hermione to wake her before they woke Ginny. 

Fred removed his hand, not wanting to scare Cass away any more; before lightly shaking her shoulder, "Wakey, wakey sleepy head."

"Piss off." She muttered into her pillow, still half-asleep. 

He chuckled as she cracked open her eyes hazily, before squeezing them tightly shut once more, and then opening them; the remnants of her dream being swept away by the handsome face before her. 

"Freddie?" She croaked softly, her throat dry.

He smiled, faint dimples appearing on those freckled cheeks, "Merry Christmas Cassie."

Cass gave a small yawn, rubbing her eyes before smiling back up at him, "Merry Christmas." She whispered back. From across the room, George had successfully woken up Hermione and was teasing her on the state of her curls that were now so wild, they resembled a lion's mane; however he quickly shut up when Hermione threatened to take away his Christmas present from her, and began laying on the flattery and compliments, grinning as he did so. And as hard she tried, Hermione couldn't conceal the smile forming on her lips. But the content silence of the room was broken, minutes later, when Fred and George felt it was time to wake their little sister.

With an _Auguamenti_ to the face. 

"FRED! GEORGE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TWO!"

Ginny roared, as she was soaked with a stream of freezing water, giving her a brisk start to her morning so to speak. But before the dripping wet and vengeful girl could do anything, the twins had disapparated from the room, identical amused smirks still on their faces. 

The fiery red head was still seething come lunch time, as she sat opposite Harry but her attention was focused on the twins as she tried to murder them with a single glare. Cass giggled as she watched Fred and George smirk to themselves, completely ignoring their sister, adding to Ginny's annoyance. But any hostile feelings faded when Molly brought a bashed-up Arthur Weasley in, helping him through the doorway and to his seat. The mood lightened instantly as plates upon plates of food filled the table, the smell of the roast wafting through the air and making Cass' mouth water. 

And the food did not disappoint. In fact, it was so good, she had second helpings. And dessert. And more dessert. 

But the best point of her day was certainly when presents were given and received. Much to her delight, there was a massive pile of presents beneath a large fir tree that Remus and Sirius had put up; all wrapped in red, gold, green, silver. Every colour. Grinning with anticipation, she sat on the sofa, Hermione next to her as everyone else scavenged for presents with their names on them. 

The first present she opened was from Sirius and Remus, a silver necklace with the dainty letter _C_ on it, and a silver ring that looked like vines had been intricately woven into the circle. Cass' eyes widened as she stared at them, glinting like stars in the night sky when the light hit them both. 

"The ring is a family heirloom but --" Remus said awkwardly, rubbing his hand against the back of his neck. 

"-- but clearly we had no use for it! It's yours now." Sirius cut him off, a wide smile on his face, his silver eyes crinkled. 

"I -- it's amazing, thank you! Both of you!" Cass hugged both of them tightly, both asking Hermione to help her with the necklace's clasp as she put the jewelry on, and admired it more; now feeling guilty for not getting the two men any presents - even though Remus had subtly and rather kindly threatened to spike her drink with Veritaserum if she did in fact buy them anything.

From Ron and Harry, Cass received an assortment of Honeydukes sweets and a notebook paired with a bottle of invisible ink. In turn, Cass had given Harry a broom polishing kit and Ron some Chudley Cannon merch. Hermione had given Cass a selection of muggle books, all of which looked to be quite interesting. Ginny had given Cass a new pair of Quidditch gloves. But the next present she opened was from Molly and Arthur, and as she pulled away the red wrapping, she felt her eyes fill with tears.

A emerald green knitted jumper, with the a silver _C_ stitched into the centre. 

"Molly, I --" Cass breathed, her heart warming. "I love it, thank you."

Molly kissed the top of her head fondly, and brushed off her apology, "No need to thank me deary, you are practically part of the family now from what my children tell me." 

Cass felt her cheeks turn pink, and smiled. _Family._ But Molly was right, her friends were her family now. One big, happy, dysfunctional family. 

" _Mum_ , why did you give her Slytherin colours for?" George moaned. 

"Don't use that tone George, and you're lucky it's not your jumper then, aren't you?"

"Because of her eyes Georgie."

Molly and Fred said at the same time. Cass looked over at where the twins were sat in surprise, and she could see George smiling smugly at her, wiggling his eyebrows and jerking his head suggestively in the direction of Fred, who was in the midst of opening a present from Ginny. 

"Alright Cass, my turn! Open mine!" George demanded, shoving a present in her direction. Cass laughed, and exchanged her own present for him with her. 

Unsurprisingly, Cass peeled away the messy wrapping to reveal a custom Skiving Snackbox, completed with Fainty Fanices, Nosebleed Nougat and the classic Puking Pastille; as well as, according to George, some new additions that he had concocted for her. 

"You have tested them though, right? They're definitely safe?" Cass asked hesitantly, making sure that she would die from one of their experiments gone wrong as she remembered an incident where Ron had been a test subject of a new product of theirs and consequently lost all sense of smell and taste for a month, much to his displeasure. 

"Yeah, yeah, perfectly safe." George assured her, before excitedly tearing the paper away from his present from her, to reveal a bunch of Zonko's products and a book named ' _A Pranksters Guide to Pranking'_ that Cass had seen in Flourish and Blotts. "I _love_ it! Master pranking here we come!" 

Sirius chuckled from across the room. 

Cass then reached behind her and grabbed her final gift, and extended it towards Fred. His mouth opened slightly in surprise before he too reached into his pocket and brought out two presents, one a smallish box that was messily wrapped in silver paper and the second, larger and more rectangular. Cass couldn't help but smile as they awkwardly swapped presents. 

"Wicked." Both George and Ron said, leaning over Fred's shoulder to see his present. 

"Cass...you didn't." Fred breathed as he pulled out his brand new beater's bat, _Fred Weasley_ engraved in gold calligraphy on the handle. 

"Well, I uh, I know you wrecked your bat in the summer and I guess it's a bit pointless now that Umbridge has cancelled Quidditch but I -" Cass started to babble, trying not to blush.

"It's amazing, Cassie but it's -- there's no way I can accept this." Fred said, his fingers tracing over his the gold letters.

"Fred mate, you can't exactly return a present that literally has your name written on it." Harry said, pointing to scripture and Cass smirked over at him. Harry returned her grin.

Fred looked up at her, his eyebrows raised in amusement, "Sneaky." He remarked and Cass shrugged smugly. "But Cass, this would've cost a small fortune."

Cass pointed to herself, "I'm the last living Moondale, thus all the family wealth now belongs to me." 

"Shit, you must be minted then. I can't believe I never realised." Ron said in awe, before Mrs Weasley hit him lightly around the back of his head and reprimanded him for swearing. 

She smiled fondly as she opened her first present from him, a moving photo of her, Fred and George in the summer. All three laying on the grass by by the Burrow, Cass in the centre of the two boys mid laugh, whilst George grinned at the camera and Fred was laughing, but looking at Cass. They looked so happy, so carefree. 

"Oh Fred, I love it!" Fred smiled, his cheeks slightly pink, as he ran his fingers through his hair. 

"Yeah, it's from that day when you, me and Georgie spent nearly all day outside because it was so hot and --"

"And I was trying to tan but you and George kept annoying me and whispering bad jokes in my ear!" Cass laughed, as the memory of last summer drifted through her head. But then she opened her second present. 

It was a dainty silver ring, with what seemed to be an emerald bejeweled into the centre. Cass stared at it and she heard Hermione gasp from behind her. 

"Don't worry Cass, Fred isn't proposing!" George joked. "Yet."

Fred shot his brother a glare before turning back to Cass, his hands fidgeting, "Um, Sirius helped me with it." 

"Fred, it's beautiful. I --" 

"It should fit, I - I mean I charmed it to fit so --"

Cass slipped the ring onto her finger, next to the one from Sirius and Remus, and admired it, as Fred was watching her, a relaxed smile on her face, her freckled nose scrunched slightly, trying to burn the image of her into his mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not completely happy with this chapter but the next one will be interesting i hope


	29. Chapter 29

_your lips walk wild_

_on my skin_

_this is freedom_

_this is..._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"George no!" Hermione screamed as George ran towards her, throwing her over his shoulder and sprinting down the road laughing. "Help me!"

"Not a chance 'Mione!" Ron shouted to her, pissing himself next to Harry.

Cass giggled as her best friend was being swung around by the tall redhead, screaming and probably waking up half the neighbourhood.

It was 11pm, and the Weasley siblings, Harry, Hermione and Cass were on their way back to Grimmauld Place from a day spent in central London, after Hermione insisted that muggle London in winter is magical. Cass, Ginny and Hermione went thrift shopping after stopping by at Gringotts to exchange some money, and Cass had found the comfiest sweatshirt whereas Ginny had picked up some second-hand Doc Martens that she instantly fell in love with. Whilst the girls were shopping, Harry showed Fred, George and Ron to Hamleys and to Covent gardens food court. They were all sat sprawled around a table drinking Belgian hot chocolate when the girls arrived, bags in hand.

_"'Bout time, we've been waiting for hours." Ron complained, downing the rest of his drink._

_"That's rubbish Ron, we were only gone for one hour." Hermione rolled her eyes with a smirk._

_Cass slumped into the chair next to Fred, looking pleased as she rifled through her bags once more._

_"Alright?" Fred asked, slurping his hot chocolate._

_"Yeah, I found some amazing stuff. I hope you and the guys didn't miss our presence too much." Cass teased and Fred winked at her._

_"Oh yeah, spent the whole hour we were apart from you girls sobbing." He said, pretending to wipe a tear from his eyes._

_Cass laughed, not at Fred's dramatics but at the line of brown left on his upper lip from his drink. It made him look as though he had some strange moustache, which had Cass creasing._

_"What?" Fred said smirking, rubbing at his face and scraping most of the hot chocolate remnants off but missing some at the corner of his mouth._

_"You got a little –" Cass laughed, scratching her thumb at the corner of her mouth but Fred just frowned at her, confused._

_"Here!" Cass giggled as she grabbed a paper napkin and gently wiped the chocolate from his face, her other hand cupping his face to hold him still. His dark eyes flickered to hers and Cass felt herself blushing; she dropped the napkin, coughing awkwardly._

_"Thanks." Fred mumbled._

_"Don't worry about it." She replied._

Cass strolled down the snowy road, completely carefree and elated. It was snowing rather heavily and she spun around trying to catch a snowflake on her tongue. But she got dizzy from spinning to fast and slipped on the icy floor. But Fred was there catching her hand before she hit the floor, lifting her slowly back up, his arm wrapping around her back to steady her.

"Alright?" He asked. Cass could see his breath leaving his mouth in the chilly air, warming her face. _Chocolate._

"Yeah." Cass replied.

"OI SLOW COACHES, C'MON!" Ginny yelled, and grinning Cass and Fred carefully ran down the road to the rest of the group, trying not to slip over.

Hermione took Ginny and Cass' hands and began swinging them wildly as they walked down the middle of the road, the boys wandering behind them. They soon reached Sirius and Remus' home, George hyper on too much hot chocolate and Hermione making sure he doesn't do anything stupid, Harry, Ginny and Ron who were all were super happy but knackered, and Cass and Fred who walked slower than the rest of them, deliberately falling behind.

The snow was falling more gently now, white specs dancing through the air. Cass shivered slightly in the cold as she could feel her fingers and nose going slightly numb, she shoved her hands in her pockets as she looked up into the sky. She didn't want to use magic today.

"I never asked how you were feeling – since Cedric?" Fred asked suddenly, his voice quiet.

The others had reached the house now, bursting through the doors to get inside where it was warm first. Cass blinked as she looked to her left to see Fred looking at the floor, kicking the snow with his winter boots, his nose slightly red and his red hair sticking out from under his grey knit hat.

"Oh...um okay I guess? I try to not think about it." Cass replied, she too turning her gaze to the floor.

"You're really brave, you know that right? I have no idea how I would be able to cope if I went through the things that you have." She felt his eyes gaze into the side of her face.

"I mean, there are good days and bad days. Most days I'm fine, because I've got you guys and Draco, Theo, Blaise...but then are the days when I want it all to stop, when I just feel done..." Cass trailed off, her cheeks burning with embarrassment as she spilled her feelings to him.

"I had no idea, I'm sorry." Fred apologised.

"It's not your doing." Her voice was soft as she looked up at him. She shivered as a chill ran down her back and Fred walked over, pulling off his jacket and offering it to her.

"Here."

"Don't be stupid, I'm not going to take your jacket. You'll freeze." Cass declined, shaking her head.

"I'll cast a warming charm." Fred said simply.

"I can cast a warming charm." Cass repeated smirking at him.

"Just take the jacket Cassie." He forced it around her shoulders, and as it threatened to slip off, Cass slipped her arms into the long arms. It was very baggy on her, she thought she looked ridiculous. Fred thought she looked cute.

"You know it's not fair that you only won because you can overpower me with strength, Weasley." Cass laughed as they reached Grimmauld Place, climbing up the frozen steps to the doorway.

He walked up behind her; his hand wrapped around the railing until they came underneath the porch, "Not even on a first name basis anymore, huh Cassie?" Fred gave a small laugh as he went to open the door.

"What?" Cass said confused, leaning against the wall next to the door.

He looked over at her, but then saw something above him caught his eye. He looked up and smirked, before moving his honey gaze back down to the girl in front of him.

"Look up." He whispered, moving to stand in front of her. She followed his order and saw a bundle of mistletoe forming from the roof of the porch, white berries sprouting for the green spiralling vines and leaves. A gentle smile graced her face as she rolled her eyes. She knew what mistletoe meant.

"You made that appear!" She accused him.

"No, I didn't." Fred laughed, placing his hands on either side of her head so that she was pinned to the wall.

She stuck her tongue out playfully at him, and went to duck under his arm to escape the mistletoe but she found that there was some kind of invisible barrier stopping her. Looking back up at him, she tried to look stern.

"I knew you did this, make it go away." She demanded but Fred shook his head.

"I swear! This wasn't me!" Fred claimed, demonstrating as he tried move his arms but found they were stuck on the wall, with Cass in-between.

"Well, who was it?!"

"Oh, I don't know, George? Ginny? Maybe one of the _Marauders_ whose home we are staying in?" Fred listed.

_He had a point._

She gave a slight groan, "Okay fine, lets just get this over with." She said, faking the fact that her heart was beating a mile a minute as her eyes met his.

He leaned closer, "You sure about this?" His voice was low.

"Well unless you have any other ideas." Cass murmured under her breath, their noses almost touching.

"Not one."

Fred leaned down and pressed his lips gently against hers. Something sparked in her veins as she felt the curve of his lips against hers. His tongue on the edge of her lips. His breath mingling with hers. She slung her arm around his neck, finding that she could move once more, deepening the kiss. Fred took a step forward, so Cass was completely pressed up against the wall. Their chests were touching as he moved one hand from the wall to wrap around her waist, pulling her further into him. Cass gasped into his mouth, and she could practically feel his eyes darken.

"Freddie." She whispered as his teeth grazed over her lower lip. _They should stop. She should stop._

He pressed himself into her, as his tongue danced with hers. Cass ran her hands down his back and back up, before running her fingers through his hair. He moved, kissing the corner of her mouth before trailing kissing along the side of her jaw and down her neck until he landed on a spot below her ear that made Cass gasp. He sucked on that spot as Cass breathed heavily, his hands moving to rest on the curve of her hips.

But then he pulled away, panting, "I'm sorry I went too far."

And with that he opened the door and disappeared inside, leaving Cass still pressed up against the wall, her core pulsating. _What just happened?_ She stayed out there a few seconds longer before she too headed inside, running upstairs to get ready for bed.

She headed into her room that she was sharing with Ginny and Hermione, finding that the two girls were already fast asleep. Ginny sprawled out across her bed, whereas Hermione was lying on her side peacefully. Being as quiet as she could, Cass got into her pj shorts and vest top that she had grabbed in a hurry when packing, both of which she realised were slightly too small. _Fucking typical._ She grabbed her toothbrush and headed out of the room and towards the bathroom.

She reached for the handle but the door swung open before her fingers curled around it. Cass' mouth dropped open as she looked at the sight in front of her. Fred was stood staring at her in nothing but a long pair of pajama bottoms that hung low on his v-line, a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. And although this wasn't the first time Cass had seen Fred topless, this was however the first time she had seen him topless in good lighting. And holy hell was he magnificent. She could practically feel her mouth dry up.

"Oh, um sorry, thought you might have been George." Fred mumbled, moving to the side to let her through.

"Yeah, er it's okay" Cass replied, stepping into the bathroom as he tried to move out, so her chest ran across his. Her chest that was bare apart from a flimsy piece of material covering it, and his chest that was completely bare and toned to the heavens. She was so screwed.

Cass hurried past him and into the bathroom, her face flushed as she ran her toothbrush under the tap. Fred awkwardly stood next to her, brushing his teeth, staring straight into the mirror and avoiding looking at her. Or her legs. _Fuck, those legs._ He spat the remaining toothpaste into the sink, and splashed his face with water, before placing his toothbrush on the side for the next morning and turning around to leave. But as he went to shut the door, Fred caught a glimpse of Cass bending over the sink to spit her toothpaste out, those little shorts riding up her perfect ass as she washed her face...

"Fuck this." Fred muttered, loud enough for her to hear and Cass turned around just in time for Fred to crash his lips hotly onto her own.

His fingers wrapped themselves in her hair, as she was pressed up against the counter. Cass parted her lips almost instantly in surprise, letting his tongue press hard up against her own. Fred nipped at her bottom lip as Cass returned the kiss, passionate and desperate. He wrapped his hands around her waist and lifted her up with ease, placing her on the bathroom counter. He pressed himself in between her open thighs, his hardening erection up against the heat of her core. She let out a small moan in his ear as he kissed her neck. It was music to his ears.

"You don't know – how long I – have been wanting – to do this Cassie." Fred groaned in between placing butterfly kisses down her neck.

"Trust me." She said with a gasp as his hands moved to grab her ass. "I do."

He was fully hard now, his dick straining against the cotton of his bottoms. His hands moved to her thighs, running up the inside of them. Teasing her.

"Don't be a tease Freddie." Fred smirked.

"Knew you couldn't resist me Moondale." He said with a wink, and pulled Cass closer to him so that her legs wrapped around his waist as she kissed him passionately once more. His length twitched as she rolled her hips against his, his hands cupping her bum, holding her up. He moved them away from the counter and stumbled out of the bathroom. Not breaking the kiss once. He carried Cass into the free bedroom that had been offered to the kids upon arrival, but they all declined, wanting to share. _Convenient._

Her hair tumbled around her shoulders as he lowered her onto the bed, slotting himself between her open legs once more. Something twisted in her lower stomach, pulsating with need. His hands were now on her breasts, and she sighed.

"You – you okay?" He asked breathlessly, as Cass arched her back as his hands began to lift up her vest, revealing her taut stomach and round tits. She nodded, and Fred grinned at her before his lips descended on her left breast, sucking and nipping at it, making her moan.

" _M-Muffliato"_ Cass stuttered, casting a silencing charm on the room.

Cass moved to sit up, completely tearing off her vest top, discarding it somewhere in the room before they were kissing once more. Frantic and heavy. His hands starting wondering downwards and his dark, lustful eyes looked at her, asking for permission, she smirked before kissing him again as his nimble fingers slipped past the seam of her pj bottoms.

" _Fuck Cassie."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this was my first time trying to write smut (even though its not hugely smutty), I applaud to those who can write smut because its bloody hard and awkward


	30. Chapter 30

_love could be labeled poison_

_and we would drink it anyways_

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunlight streamed through the blinds, casting a golden hue over the room that Cass woke up in the following morning. A dull throb between her thighs and a muscular arm wrapped tightly around her waist cleared away the morning grogginess as though a bucket of ice cold water had been dumped on her head. 

"Wait what?" 

Everything came crashing back to her in waves. The stab of pain as he first entered her. The pleasure that followed as he moved inside her. A tangle of limbs, hot and sweaty. A symphony of moans and heavy breaths. 

"Fuck." Cass said louder now, sitting fully up in bed. She wrapped the white covers around her chest as she tried to think of what to do. Fred groaned slightly, and turned around as he slowly awoke. His red hair was a messy, sticking up all over the place, and his almond eyes hazy as they were cracked open. He looked up at Cass and smiled, a small smile, before closing them again. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach. His eyes snapped back open, wide.

"Shit, we -- did you -- we actually --" His voice was croaky as he stuttered, as though his brain had stopped functioning. 

"Yes Freddie." Cass said to him, her knees tucked to her chest. "We slept together."

Fred sat up too, running a hand through his hair, trying to tame it, "Huh. I -- I thought it was just a dream."

 _A good dream? Or a bad dream?,_ Cassie wondered.

There was a long awkward silence as the two Gryffindors sat still in bed next to one another, searching for the right words to say. 

"Um, so what do we -- how do we go about this then?" Cass said after a moment, avoiding looking at him, so instead - like a little girl - hid behind her hair. 

" I mean, I --" Fred looked at Cass, seeing the nervousness in her movements and how she was avoiding his eyes. _She thinks it was mistake,_ he thought to himself, _she regrets it all._

_"We're friends aren't we?" Cass had said on the rooftop of the Burrow in the summer._

_Friends. Nothing more._

"It doesn't have to be anything serious. Y'know still be friends"Fred said trying to hide the pain in his voice, keeping it steady.

Her stomach dropped like lead. A stab in her heart. But Cass remained stoic, refusing to show the hurt she was feeling, and put on a brave face as she nodded in agreement. _Nothing, it was nothing._

"Sure. Ok. I'm just - I'm just going to go." Cass said, more to herself than to him as she reached off the side of the bed to retrieve her pyjamas, pulling them on from beneath the covers. She barely spared Fred a glance as she fled from the room, holding in tears, to return to the girls' room

Fred rolled over and groaned into his pillow as a light knock came from the doorway. It was George, who was leaning with his arms crossed, an inquisitive look in his eyes and a small smirk playing on his lips. 

"So...I just passed the lovely Cassandra in the hall, presumably coming from this room, and she did not look like a happy bunny. Care to fill me in on what you've done now?" He asked, pushing off from the door and walking over to the bed, which he collapsed on.

"Why do you immediately assume it's me who's done something?" Fred exclaimed.

George said nothing and just raised a brow.

Fred gave a heavy sigh, "Okay fine, I've done something."

"Again." George added.

Fred nodded, his eyes downcast, "Again. "

Safe to say, George did not take the way that Fred handled that morning well. Especially once Fred had told him that he had essentially taken her virginity and then, according to George, friend-zoned her. George had narrowed his eyes when he had heard that, his lips pressed so hard together that they were almost white. Seeing as Cass was like a little sister to him, he felt it was his obligation to punch Fred. Which he did. Across the jaw. And the helped him off the bed and cast a healing charm, since Fred was his twin. Fred took the punch, and the long list of profanities that George had muttered at him without any protest. _I deserve it. I deserve all of it,_ he thought as he rubbed his throbbing jaw. 

Meanwhile, Cass was sat on Hermione's bed, her legs crossed and her face in her palms, as she explained to her two best friends what had happened last night and then this morning. Though she had forced herself not to cry, any dignity she felt that she had was crushed. Gone. Obliterated by a certain tall ginger. 

"The fucking twat." Ginny had spat, her expression one of fury as she reached for her wand; as though she was ready to march up to her older brother and hex his nuts off. Hermione, on the other hand, appeared more calm even though on the inside, she too could not believe Fred's actions. After all, George had told her how head over heels Fred was with Cass. It just didn't make any sense. 

"Ginny. Ginny. Stop." Hermione had reasoned with her, telling the raging ginger and the upset brunette that she would speak to George and Fred at some point in the day and find out what on earth was going through Fred's mind at that point. Ginny, sullenly, agreed (even though she later in the day she did shoot a stinging jinx at her brother) and Cass who looked apprehensive before finally agreeing; knowing that Hermione would know exactly what to say without embarrassing Cass any further. 

Cass remained in that bedroom for the majority of the day, only leaving twice for the toilet and to convince Molly that she wasn't sick, just 'tired'. Ginny kept her company for most of the day, alongside Ron and Harry, who were both completely unaware of the events of the previous night. Together the three had played around three games of Exploding Snap, four games of Wizard's Chess and the rest of the time spent chatting about school and life. They offered a good distraction to Cass, who found her mind often drifting off. 

A burning coil in her lower stomach.

Warms hands on her body sending fireworks through her veins. 

Her name being said in a state of euphoria. 

" _Cass"_

_"Cassie"_

"Cass? You still with us?" Harry said to her, his hand on her arm, snapping her out of her daydream. His green eyes peering at her through his round glasses, concerned. "Ginny was just about to hex Ron for saying that he needs to approve of any future boyfriends."

Cass laughed and indeed Ginny was arguing with her brother, her voice fierce. "What is this the bloody eighteenth century? You have no say over who I date!" 

"Well it's not like you're even dating now anyway!" Ron had retaliated, and Ginny rolled her cornflower blue eyes.

"I'll have you know _Ronald_ that someone did ask me out this year. But I said no." Ginny said smugly. Ron's eyes widened in shock. Harry's mouth dropped open. Even Cass was taken aback.

"What?" All three had said at the same time in surprise. 

"Who?" Harry said, hurt hidden by curiosity; Ginny grinned before telling them, "Dean."

Harry's mouth dropped even more.

" _Dean._ As in Dean Thomas. The Dean Thomas who's in _my_ year!" Ron almost shouted, his sister nodded. Ron looked as though he couldn't decide if he was about to faint or turn up at Dean's house and beat him up. 

"Wait, how come you reject him?" Cass had asked in curiosity. 

"First, he's not my type. Second, he is in love with someone else." Ginny stated simply. Ron just shook his head, apparently no longer able to speak. 

"Who's Dean in love with?" Harry's voice was quiet, his green eyes shifting between watching Ron and looking at the floorboards instead of looking at Ginny.

"That's not for me to say." She had replied, and although Ron had begun to protest, one look at the expression on Ginny's face shut him up. Cass had tried her hardest not to smile as she had practically watched Harry throughout that entire exchange, and it was clearly that he reciprocated feelings towards her red haired best friend. It warmed her chest.

But that warmth was soon turned to ice when she heard to faint sound of two familiar voices coming from the living room, along with Hermione's, not fully clear enough to make out what they were saying but enough for them to be recognisable. 

"What's Hermione doing with Fred and George?" Ron asked.

***

"Sit." Hermione said bluntly, gesturing to the sofa in front of them. Fred and George hesitantly sat down, and she across from them in a slightly ancient looking armchair.

Fred fiddled with hands nervously but George just leant back, resting on his arms behind his head, "Can I just say, whatever it is you think _I_ did. It wasn't me." He said with a small grin at Hermione who just scowled at him.

"Shut up George."

"Yes dear."

Hermione gave an exasperated sigh, and turned to Fred. Jabbing a finger in his direction, she said " _You,_ explain." Her usual intelligent and kind hazel eyes were cold and fierce, like a lioness. 

"I don't know what you want me to say." Fred gave a small shrug, his voice borderline miserable.

"I want you to tell me why Cass came into my room this morning extremely upset over what apparently should've been a perfect night between the two of you." Hermione said, her voice blunt.

"Is Cassie -- Is she okay?" Fred asked, he looked at the girl desperately. 

George gave a small snort from next to him, "Clearly not mate, 'Mione literally just said about how Cass was _extremely_ upset."

"George?" Hermione said.

George turned to look at her, "Yes 'Mione?"

"Shut up. Oh and don't call me that." George just grinned and winked at her before falling silent once more.

"Look, I'm sure Cass told you about what happened we don't need to go over it again." Fred said. 

"Did you enjoy it?" Hermione asked and Fred's eyes snapped up to meet hers, his face blushing furiously.

"Merlin, Granger, you can't ask -- what --"

"Just answer the question Fred. Yes or no." Her voice commanding, Fred knew better than to fight against it. 

"Yes. I did enjoy it." He muttered sounding slightly like a petulant child after being reprimanded by a parent. 

"Do you like her?"

Fred didn't answer, and Hermione opened her mouth to ask again when George interrupted her.

"I'll answer for him. Yes, he does like her. Very much." Fred turned red again and glared at his twin who just gave him an innocent smile in return. 

"Then why on earth Fred did you tell Cass that it wasn't anything serious!" Hermione practically exploded, and if not for the silencing charm that she had casted on the room prior to the conversation, the whole house would've most likely heard.

"Because she regrets it! I could see it in her eyes when I woke up!" Fred shouted back at her, not in anger towards Hermione but hurt. The pain that he felt as he remembered the look on her face when he had risen a few hours earlier. 

"Fred that is the biggest bunch of crap I have ever heard!" Hermione exclaimed. "But she definitely regrets it now though thanks to you!"

"What?" Fred almost stuttered. 

"She would kill me for telling you this, but she likes you Freddie. She really likes you." Hermione said, her voice soft now. 

Fred shook his head, "No, she -- she just made a mistake last night. She doesn't like me in the way I want, not like that. We're just friends, she told me herself."

George was standing up now too, "Fred, you're being daft." 

"No, she -- she doesn't. You don't - you don't know anything." Fred whispered before he apparated out of the living room, there and then. 

George and Hermione stood staring at the spot where he once stood. Hermione then looked at George, desperately. George walked towards her and squeezed her shoulder, "Don't worry, I know where he'll be. I'll talk some sense into him." She smiled gratefully, "Thank you George."

George stepped back, readying himself, "Anything for you Granger", he winked before he too vanished with a crack.

Hermione was alone in the living room. Which meant she could roll her eyes and allow a small smile onto her face without anyone seeing. 

***

Fred and Cass barely spoke to one another for the rest of the Christmas holidays. Once the twins had returned later in the night, Hermione had confronted George who told her that he tried to get through to Fred as best as he could, but now it is up to the two of them. And together, both George and Hermione prayed that their best friends could sort themselves out. 

There were three more days left of the holidays when Sirius and Remus had come and found Cass, asking if they could have a moment alone to speak with her. She had hesitantly agreed after noting the serious look on Sirius' face, which was unusual for him as he was always cracking jokes or smiling. They had led her upstairs and into what appeared to be a large study, that had pictures scattered around the room and what Cass guessed to be memoirs of their past. 

"You may want to sit down Cass." Remus said gently, offering her a seat which Cass took as she grew more nervous by the second. 

"What is it? Has someone been hurt? Is it Draco, he's the only family I've got left!" She said, her eyes flicking between the two men; Remus sat opposite her and Sirius stood by a bookshelf filled with pictures in frames.

Sirius' eyes hardened, "The Malfoy's are not your family." 

"They may not be biologically, and quite frankly I never warmed to Lucius; but Draco and Narcissa took me in. They are like family to me." Cass defended them and Sirius didn't even try to hide his grimace. 

"Ah yes, my lovely cousin Cissy. Bet she's a joy since she married that ferret, hopefully her son doesn't take after his father." Sirius remarked, snidely.

"Draco is nothing like his father, and I don't know what happened between you and Narcissa in the past but she has been nothing but generous and kind to me." Cass shot back, Sirius said nothing but just looked at her, as though in thought. 

"We didn't come up her to go over your family feuds Pads" Remus said softly, extending a hand towards Sirius. The dark haired man took it and sat next to him, his hand resting just above Remus' kneecap. 

"What did you want to talk to me about then?" Cass said, now intrigued. 

Sirius handed her a photo, one that he must of taken off of the bookcase, and Cass looked down at it. It was a large group of people, in the middle of the group stood Sirius and Remus, and next to them was a man with messy black hair, round glasses resting on his nose, a wide grin on his face. Next to him, a pretty young woman with long red hair and bright green eyes. 

"Is that --" Cass breathed.

"That is Lily and James, Harry's parents." Remus said, his voice wistful as though his mind was far away, back in a time when his two best friends were alive and well. 

"He looks so much like his dad." She said, staring at the grinning young man in the photo. Sirius nodded in agreement, "He does, doesn't he?"

"That there is the original Order of the Phoenix, not that dissimilar to your Dumbledore's Army, or whatever Harry told us it was called." Sirius explained, her eyes widened.

"The rebel group in the first Wizarding War? But my parents were --" 

And there they were. To the left of Sirius. Youthful and smiling, but nevertheless her parents. Her mum stood smiling next to a blonde young woman, and her dad next to her mum. Cass couldn't take her eyes away from them. This was the first time she had seen them since her death, apart from in her dreams. Her mum's brown hair, the same shade as Cass', fell around her shoulders, and although she looked tired, the same confident look in her eyes was there. And her dad, his green eyes were bright and he looked to be mid-laugh. She remembered her dad telling her once about the war, and how he and mum had fought against You-Know-Who in a group called the Order of the Phoenix, which as a young girl, Cass had found the name fantastical as though it was out of a storybook. 

"But - but you said you didn't know my mum. You must of, she was in the Order with you!" Cass said, her eyes finally flicking away from the photo and towards Sirius. His grey eyes looked at Remus who nodded and then back to her, he took a breath.

"When I first saw you Cass in the Shrieking Shack, you instantly reminded me of someone I once knew who was very close to me. So much so, that for a moment I thought you were her. You look exactly alike. Her name was Mary MacDonald. She went to school and joined the Order with us." Sirius told her, and Cass looked confused over why they were telling her this. Remus seemed to notice and pointed to the picture.

To her mum.

"That is Mary."

Cass stared at them in shock. How couldn't of gone to school with her mum, her mum went to Beauxbatons. Her name wasn't Mary, it was...

It was Marié. 

French for Mary. 

"B-but why would she lie to me about who she was? Why didn't she just tell me the truth!" Cass stammered, trying to wrap her head around the truth of her mother. 

"Most likely to keep you safe." Sirius said, his voice now gentle as he took her hand. "When I asked you about your mum that day, and you told me she went to Beauxbatons, I thought I was mistaken. But when Remus moved in, he told me how he had confronted Dumbledore about it after one of his classes with you."

"After You-Know-Who was defeated, many of his followers were still hunting the Order. Your mother, Mary, was especially in danger as she was muggle-born. Dumbledore helped her, your father and you escape to France when you were one. He set your mother up with a fake identity, and the rest of us had presumed that she was killed. I-I mourned for her, as well as the others I had lost." Remus' voice broke slightly and Sirius squeezed his hand, offering him comfort. 

Cass sat there numb for several moments, staring at the photo in her hands. Mary McDonald, her mum. Muggle-born. She was half-blood, there was no way Lucius or Narcissa would allow her back in their home if they found out. If there was one thing they were clear on, was their feelings on half-blood and muggle-born witches and wizards.

"So - so you did know my mum in the end?" Cass looked back up at the two men, who both nodded, small smiles on their faces. 

"Yes, we knew Mary. She was one of my first friends at Hogwarts. Sat next to me after being sorted into Gryffindor, told me about herself whilst I sat there shocked that a girl was actually talking to me. She was incredibly loyal, your mum, and kind. Wouldn't let anyone say anything bad about her friends." Remus said to her. 

"If I remember correctly, she once hexed Yaxley after he shoved you, Moons, in the corridor." Sirius chuckled, as did Remus. Even Cass smiled.

"She was a proper spitfire, your mum. Always smiling and laughing. No one disliked her, except Slytherins who disliked everyone. Had the boys trailing after her, including your dad." Sirius was now grinning down at the photo. "I would've loved to have seen her happy, especially with Charlie."

Cass smiled, "She was happy, very happy. So was Dad."

"I'm glad, Mary deserved to be happy. Both of them did. I just wished I could've said goodbye." Sirius said, his voice now sad. 

"I do too." Cass whispered, her finger tracing the outline of her parents. It didn't matter that her mum had lied to her. Or that she was actually a half blood. She didn't care. Her mum was still the same person. And she had found parts of mum, and dad, in Sirius and Remus. "I miss them."

"We all do." Remus said gently, as Cass hugged him, his chin resting on the top of her head.

Sirius smiled at Remus, his eyes shining, before he looked back down at the photo now lying next to Cass' thighs. Down to where the faces of his friends grinned back at him. 

Marlene McKinnon.

Charlie Moondale.

Mary MacDonald.

Lily Evans (She would always be 'Evans' to him.)

James Potter.

The friends who were now lost. Taken too soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boom. the truth is out. 
> 
> p.s. I love the marauders smmmmm


	31. Chapter 31

_she has a paper heart_

_And when she dreams_

_he looks_ _for the type of love_

_you o_ _nly see in books._

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valentine's Day.

The day of love and being with those who you loved. 

In the past two years, Cass had spent her most of her Valentine's Days hanging out with Draco and Theo; Blaise usually off with either Daphne or his most recent conquest. Together, the three of them would laugh and make fun of couples as they passed them. Theo often making funny quips and Draco rolling his eyes in that 'I'm too cool for this' way that all Slytherins seem to be trained in doing. 

And then in the evening, she would sit in the comfort of Gryffindor Common Room with the rest of her friends, laughing and chatting. Fred and George had never been present, always off with some girl. No one could ever keep up with who it was. So it was always Cass and her year group friends. 

Last year, Seamus had even managed to sneak in a load of Butterbeers, and together all the Gryffindors would sit around the fireplace, lounging and leaning on one another. Last year, Lavender and the Patil twins even joined them, much to everyone's surprise as it was known in Gryffindor that the three girls hated being single on Valentines. 

This year was going to be no different. 

And Cass found comfort in that. 

"Cass, my favourite Gryffindor friend!" Theo draped his arm around her shoulders, as he joined Cass in the corridors on the way to History of Magic.

"I'm your _only_ Gryffindor friend, Theo." Cass replied, and Theo's lopsided grin widened.

"I'll have you know Cassandra, that I am very popular among your house." 

"Oh really?"

"Yes. In fact, Malfoy can vouch for me. Malfoy, aren't I friends with loads of Gryffindors?" Theo called further down the hallway, catching Draco's attention.

Draco stopped, so the two could join him, before replying to Theo, "Nott, unless you are buddying it up with the Pothead and his ginger sidekick on the sly, then I'm going to answer with no."

Theo gasped, "You are both so wrong about me. I'll prove it to you, at the party tonight!"

Cass frowned and turned towards the two boys, "Party? What party?"

Theo removed his arm from around Cass as he smirked down at her, "How can you not know about the party, that your own house is throwing?"

"Gryffindor is throwing a party? And the Slytherins are invited?" Cass' voice was confused.

Draco scoffed, "Trust me, so were we. Honestly, I didn't think many of were planning on going but Theo here, has managed to convince most of them to turn up."

Theo nodded smugly, "Seriously though Cass, I figured the ginger twins would've told you, seeing as their throwing it and your chums with them." 

"A bit more than chums with one of them, if I recall." Blaise quipped with the classic Zabini smirk as he appeared on the right hand side of Cass, hand-in-hand with Daphne. 

Theo's grinned widened, "Oh yes! How is the love life of our dear little Cassandra?" 

"None of your business." Cass said, a bit more forceful than she would've liked. As all three of the Slytherin boys looked slightly taken aback.

"Okay, so that means its either really good _or_ really bad." Theo remarked, and Cass opened her mouth to snap at him but Draco beat her to it, grabbing Theo's shoulder and muttering, "'Just leave it Nott, she clearly doesn't want to talk about it."

Cass smiled at her best friend gratefully, and Draco gave her a reassuring nod in response.

And as she entered History of Magic, alongside her Slytherin friends, she was still left with the surprising news of the Valentine's Party that was being thrown by the twins. 

***

Neither Cass nor Hermione were particularly in the mood for attending the Valentines Day party that was being thrown in the Gryffindor Common Room. But at dinner, Theo had charmed a paper bird to float over to her, reading,

_You better be at the party tonight, Draco's in a mood and Blaise is off snogging Daph._

It had made Cass chuckle, but she still wasn't in the mood for dressing up and pretending to have a good time. Hermione, on the other hand, was more concerned about the rule breaking, especially since Umbridge became the reigning terror of Hogwarts. 

But since the invites to the party had been charmed so that only students could read them and only the head of Gryffindor house or those with the password could enter the common room, Umbridge couldn't in fact actually disrupt the password unless a student told her the password.

But according to Ron, the twins had threatened everyone against that. 

So really, Hermione didn't have a strong reasoning. But nevertheless, it provided Cass with some comfort knowing that she wasn't the only one who wasn't feeling 'the love' so to speak. 

The two Gryffindor girls sat on Cass' bed, lounging in silence, as Lavender, Padma and Pavarti bustled around the dorm getting ready. Apparently, Terry Boot from Ravenclaw had been giving Padma 'the eye' at lunch, according the Lav. Pavarti already had something going with a Hufflepuff in the year above, and Lavender had her eye on someone. Leaving just Cass and Hermione feeling rather single on the day of love. 

Even Ginny was excited for her first dorm party, and was hoping to finally get a moment alone with Harry. 

_Wink. Wink._

A loud knocking was heard on the fifth year girls dorm, followed by, "Cassandra! Hermione! You two better be dressed and looking hot as fuck in there!" 

Hermione and Cass looked at each other with pained expressions in their pyjamas. Ginny. Of course, she was going to ensure they were going. 

Before either of the girls could protest, Lavender had opened the door and Ginny had marched in, stopping at the foot of Cass' bed, staring at them. In her hand, was clearly her outfit, but her face was already made up and her red hair was looking soft and shiny down her back. 

"I am not moving from this spot, until you two lazy sods drag yourself from that bed and get ready." She placed her hands on her hips and stared down at them menacingly. Ginny could be pretty scary when she wanted to - perks of growing up with six older brothers.

"Guess, you'll be there for a while and miss the party then!" Cass quipped, and Hermione tried to hide her snort but failed. 

Ginny's cornflower blue eyes narrowed at them, and the three girls stayed like that for an uncomfortably long minute until Hermione groaned into a pillow and stood up from the bed. Cass stared at her in betrayal, knowing that they had now lost their battle, before she too got up to get ready. 

Fortunately, during the Christmas holidays when the girls had gone shopping in muggle London, Cass had found this amazing black dress that was perfect. There was no way she was going to be caught in something as basic as red or pink on Valentine's Day. Nope. 

She rifled through her trunk until she found it and stripped so that was just in her underwear before wriggling into the tight dress. The soft black silk hugged the curve of her breasts and the roundness of her hips and a light chill ran down her bare spine. 

"No, the bra ruins the open back of the dress" Ginny remarked, from Lavender's bed as she flipped through a random magazine she had found. She was dressed now, in a dark green lace corset top and a tight pair of black short that really showed off her incredible figure. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, when did you become such a fashion expert?" Cass remarked, just as Hermione left the bathroom in a loose and shapeless looking navy dress. Ginny inwardly groaned and with a flick of her wand and a muttering of an incantation, Hermione's dress tightened to fit her properly and shortened to mid thigh, to show off Hermione's great legs. 

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed in horror.

"Where did you learn that spell?" Cass said at the same time in awe. 

Ginny said nothing but looked pointedly at Cass, and with a roll of her eyes Cass reached behind her back to remove her bra. Thanking the gods for giving Cass a smaller chest, she dropped her bra on her bed and Ginny gave a nod of approval before turning her attention back onto her magazine. Music was now pounding through the door, an indication that the party was now in full swing. 

Cass cast a few more beauty charms making her long hair hang dead straight and shining down her back and the greenness of her iris' jumped out from her smoky black eyes and long dark lashes. Whilst Hermione covered her curls in Sleekeazy potion, ridding her of frizz. 

Ginny left out a heavy sigh of relief, "Finally!", before she shoved the two hesitant girls out of the dorm and down the stairs into the common room. Fortunately, no one fell. 

As Cass stumbled down the staircase, her eyes widened as she took in the common room. Most of the furniture was gone, leaving only a few love seats or armchairs in the dark corners of the room. The large table was covered in red and pink cups, holding alcoholic drinks no likely. Chains of red love hearts had been strung across the roof of the room, and once again the radio had been charmed to play every kind of love song ever. Slow. Up-beat. Dancey. 

Cass spotted Harry and Ron stood awkwardly on the side of the room, watching people dance, drinks in hand. She felt more at ease, seeing them standing their, not knowing what to do with themselves. 

It seems Ginny had spotted them too, as she flipped her hair over her shoulder confidently, and grabbing Hermione and Cass by the wrists, dragged them over to the two boys. 

"Hey brother. Harry." She let her blue eyes trail up and down Harry, who blushed and mumbled a reply into his cup. "Want to dance?" The red haired girl offered as a new song began, and Harry almost choked on his drink.

"W-what?" He stammered, running a hand through his unnameable black hair, green eyes wide.

Ginny grinned, and grabbed his hand, "Brilliant." And led the boy into the crowds of dancing bodies as Ron, Hermione and Cass all stared after him until they disappeared.

"What the fuck was that about?" Ron broke the trio's silence, still staring at the spot where his sister and best friend had vanished into. Cass and Hermione said nothing. Instead, Cass was looking around the room.

Dean and Seamus were on the floor dancing crazily, and laughing as they did so. Lavender had her arms around some Ravenclaw and was looking sultrily at him. George and Lee were leaning against a wall opposite them chatting to some Hufflepuff boys. Fred was spinning some girl around to the music. And it seemed none of the Slytherins had arrived yet.

"I need a fucking drink." Cass muttered, and walked off towards the 'drink table'. She downed her first cup in seconds, letting the welcome buzz of the alcohol run through her system and drive away the tension. She then grabbed a second cup and returned to where Ron and Hermione were still stood. 

There was no way she was going to be sober tonight. 

"Cassandra! So this is the Gryffindor Common Room huh?" She heard a familiar voice say loudly over the music from behind her. She felt a grin spread onto her face as she turned around to see Theo smiling at her, Blaise ad Draco behind him. "Not as nice as ours."

"Shove off Theo, at least ours isn't cold and dark." Cass retorted.

"Yeah but yours is so...so --" 

"Red?" Blaise offered and Theo nodded in agreement. "Red."

From behind the boys, Cass could see several other Slytherins arrive through the portrait. Daphne and her sister Astoria, Pansy, Adrian Pucey, Marcus Flint, Graham Montague, and the remaining members of the Slytherin Quidditch team. She could see the apprehension clear in their faces even if they tried to hide it beneath confident gazes and sneers. 

But as the night went on, there were no major disagreements between the Slytherins and the other houses like some may have expected. In fact, Cass spent a large majority of her night with the Slytherins. Whether it was doing drinking challenges with Draco, Blaise and Theo. Or chatting Adrian and Graham about Quidditch. Or dancing with Daphne and Pansy. She learnt that they knew how to have a good time behind their reputations. 

It was nearing midnight when from across the common room, Draco found himself transfixed. He was stood leaning against the drinks table, firewhiskey in hand, watching as Cass danced to the music with Pansy of-all-fucking-people. The two girls were practically grinding against one another, both seemingly drunk out of their minds or just in the mood to get every bloke in the room turned on apparently. One of the straps of her silk black dress had been moved from her shoulder and was now hanging loose on the side of her arm in that teasing sort of way. Her eyes were shut as she moved to the music, her arms around Pansy's neck. He couldn't tear his gaze away. 

From across the other side of the room, Fred found himself with the same problem. Except it was then made worse, when Cass moved from the Parkinson girl to Nott of-all-fucking-people. He watched as the tall Slytherin twirled Cass around in his arms before setting her back down. He felt annoyed and -- and...

Jealous?

He was. He was fucking jealous. It was obvious. He literally had to stop himself from growling as Cass stumbled over to Malfoy and dragged him over to dance, where Nott and Zabini were now dancing with Parkinson and one of the Greengrass girls. Fred watched in fury as Malfoy placed his hands on her hips whilst Cass ran her hands drunkenly down his chest. He stormed across the common room, he needed another fucking drink. 

"Cass. Cass. Stop. You're drunk." Draco murmured to her, as she tried to press her lips to his neck.

"I know I am. But you're here now." Cass said, her words beginning to slur. 

"We're not doing this right now whilst you're drunk." Draco said more firmly and Cass jerked herself away, feeling hurt with rejection. 

Or was she feeling sick?

Cass staggered away from the dance floor and a concerned looking Draco, as she felt more and more as though she was going to puke. She needed to get out of here. Cass practically ran to portrait door, and flung it open to race out, before she emptied the contents of her stomach on the staircase outside of the common room. 

Still feeling slightly queezy, Cass muttered a _scourgify_ charm, vanishing the puke away and cleaning herself up before she hauled herself up from the floor. She needed some air, some space away from all the chaos inside. 

***

The cold wind cooled her burning skin as Cass leant against the railing at the top of the Astronomy Tower, staring up at the peaceful night sky. When fleeing the Room of Requirement, she had found herself climbing the steps of the Tower, and then to her surprise finding it completely empty, even though it had a bit of a reputation as a 'hook up' spot and it was Valentine's Day.

Guess everyone is at the party.

The moon cast a pale glow across the room, creating obscure shadows that danced across the walls and floor. Slowly she closed her eyes, and allowed herself to breathe in the stillness of the night. Oxygen filling her lungs and calming her racing heartbeat. She exhaled softly, her breath smokey in the cold air.

"Cass?"

She spun around in fright. Fred stood awkwardly at the top of the stairs staring at her, his brown eyes big and wide like a doe's. His cheeks were slightly pink, probably from alcohol, yet he didn't seem drunk in the slightest. Hands tucked into the pockets of his dark jeans, leaning back and forward on the balls of his feet.

"What are you doing here Freddie?" Cass' voice was soft, but inside thoughts were running around her mind, a mile a minute.

Fred took her reply as an invite to join her, and moved, almost cautiously, to stand beside her and rest his forearms against the bar of the railings. The white specs of stars reflected in his eyes as he stared up at them, a small smile on his lips.

"I saw you run out of the party. I – I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He murmured, his eyes not moving from the starry sky.

Cass' eyes dropped to her bare feet; her black heels discarded on the floor nearer the staircase. "Just felt sick. But, as you can see, now I'm fine. "

It was at that point Fred's attention moved to her. He turned around, so that instead of facing out into the open air, his lower back was now leaning against the railing and his chest toward the middle of the tower. He looked at her, a sort of knowing look in his eye, and the once wonder-lust smile now turned sad, almost sympathetic.

"I'm not stupid Cass. I've lived with Ginny for almost 15 years to know that when girl says she's 'fine', she really isn't." His tone was gentle, kind. It warmed her chest. "Now, are you going to tell me --?"

"What are we doing Fred?" Cass cut him off, and Fred stared at her, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean Cass, 'what are we doing'?"

Cass gestured between them, " _This._ What is this? What are we?"

"Cass I –" He began to say, running his hands through his hair, like he does when he feels awkward.

"No, no. Because whatever _this_ is. I want out. I'm done. I – I can't fucking do this with you anymore Freddie. I...I almost gave my virginity to you. My fucking virginity. And we act like nothing happened! Because neither of us know what to say. It's shit. I feel like shit! And I just can't. Because I am so sick of crying. Over Ced. Over my parents. Over you. I'm so sick of it!!"

Cass' shoulders shook and her eyes were bright with tears, but all Fred could do was just stand frozen still, and listen to her trembling voice, that was gradually getting louder.

"I don't want to keep fucking kissing you and then not speaking about it, because – because I like you Fred! I really fucking like you! And I've being pulling myself apart liking you. I've been a fucking coward not saying anything to you, I know that. But I just, I have to tell you. I need to tell you."

She didn't notice his widening eyes, or his breath catch in his throat. How his shoulders tensed and a muscle tick in his jaw.

"I feel like I can barely breathe when I'm around you. Like all the oxygen suddenly leaves the room and you're the only source of air. I think about you all the time, you're always there, in my mind and it drives me insane. _You_ drive me insane. With your stupid eyes. And your stupid fucking hair with that stupid smile. I want to hate you. I want to hate you so badly. But I can't, even when you act like a complete dick. But I can't keep going on with this kissing and then ignoring it act, it's turning me inside out. So please, please Freddie, just stay away from me. Unless you actually like me back and you are sure of it, stay away."

Fred extended a hand to stroke her cheek but caught himself midway, and lowered it. "I never meant to hurt you Cassie. I never want to see you hurt." Guilt panged in his chest as he looked at the girl before him, brave like a lioness but fragile like glass.

"It's my fault not yours. But please just – ", But Cass didn't finish the sentence and instead turned and walked away from the open-air alcove and towards the staircase, picking up her shoes as she did so. She walked down several steps, heels in hand, before she half turned back around; not truly facing him, but her back was no longer turned on him either. "I can't keep pretending we're just friends anymore, not when you kiss me like you do and make me feel the way that I do."

Her voice was quiet, it was almost a whisper. Fred desperately racked his brain for anything to say. Anything to express how he truly felt but his mouth was dry. His tongue, sandpaper. No words came to mind and instead he just stood there like a statue, mouth parted, as he watched her brunette head disappear from sight.

_You utter wanker Fred Weasley. Why the fuck did you not say anything?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gotta love a good ol' confession of love - also dw fred will sort himself out


End file.
